A Christmas promise
by Sairs J
Summary: Andy writes a letter to Santa, but Santa can't help, he does call in a favour. Will Santa be able to keep a Christmas promise and grant some Christmas wishes? A seasonal tale with a magical twist.
1. Prologue

_This again is different to the other stories I've written, but I felt in the mood for a seasonal story ~ I hope you enjoy. I plan to post parts regularly during the month of December._

_I also just got to see season two, episode eleven, Andy and Sam happiness! I enjoyed every moment._

_Thanks as always to dcj._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters, except the characters I've created for my latest adventure._

_This is set in season two, Andy and Luke have broken up, but Jamie Brennan did not happen._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise _

_Prologue_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_Dear Santa,_

_I know children usually write to you for toys this time of year, but I don't want any toys this Christmas. If I could have my wish, something that I really want, Santa, is my family back._

_My Daddy is so sad, he doesn't smile anymore__;__ he spends his nights sitting in his armchair staring at the T.V., a glass of whiskey in his hand. I don't know what to do to make him feel better._

_I know he misses Mommy, I miss her too. I know it's all my fault that Mommy left. I wasn't a good girl and I didn't keep my room tidy. I didn't help with the chores or do my homework without being reminded. I made Mommy cross and sad and that's why she left. To find a new family._

_Santa, if you bring my Mommy back, I promise to be a good girl, tidy my room and not argue with her. _

_I have tried to be a good girl this year, but I will try even harder next year if you bring Mommy home._

_Love,_

_Andrea McNally _

~~88~~88~~88~~

As he emptied the sack a pink envelope fluttered through the air dancing and swirling before it began its gentle descent to the floor, landing on the polished wooden floor in front of two black shiny boots.

Slowly he reached down and plucked the envelope from the floor, he studied the handwriting carefully; he smiled at the neatly formed letters. He looked towards the sorting table, where Charlie was sifting through the mounds of brightly coloured envelopes. So many requests and wishes, he hoped he could help fulfil them all, but knew there were some dreams he could never grant.

"Charlie, how's it going?" he asked, his deep baritone voice echoing in the quiet room.

The small man turned to look at him, a pair of metal rimmed glasses balanced precariously on the end of his nose, his face breaking out into a huge smile when he realised who had come to the sorting room. "It looks like we have even more requests than last year, Nick."

Nick smiled, his hand rubbing over his large belly, "Without the requests we wouldn't have a job and the season would never be the same again." Nick held up the pink envelope that had fallen at his feet, "I think this escaped from the sack!"

Charlie looked at the envelope over the top of his glasses, "I didn't even notice, it must have fallen out of the sack when I was sorting. Guess the magic of the season wanted you to read that one personally."

Nick nodded, "Guess it does, I'll take it back to my office and read it. Keep up the good work!" He turned and headed towards his office, the small pink envelope grasped tightly in his hand.

A few moments later he entered his ornately decorated office, heading straight for his desk, adorned with pictures and sketches from his design team. He lowered himself into his plush red chair and sighed as he relaxed, before turning his attention back to the pink envelope. Using his candy cane shaped letter opener, he carefully slit open the envelope. Replacing it on his desk, he then pulled out the pink piece of paper slowly unfolding it. He began to read, sighing as he processed the letter

"Is everything okay?" his wife asked from the door, a large mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands.

Nick looked up from the letter, "I just wish I could give everyone their wish, Beth."

She walked over to him, clearing a space on his cluttered desk to put the mug of chocolate down. When she was sure it was safe, she walked around to her husband and glanced over his shoulder at the letter, "Ah," she stated sympathetically.

"It's just one request I won't be able to grant," he sighed, "I don't think the latest Barbie doll will make her Christmas."

Beth placed her hands on Nick's shoulders and gently squeezed them, before placing a kiss on the top of his head, "I'm sure everything will eventually work out for her."

He nodded, "But this Christmas will not be the same for her."

"It might not, Sweetheart, but you can't fix everything."

"I know, but I'd like too."

She nodded, "I know you would, Sweetheart."

He turned slightly in his chair and reached for his desk drawer, slowly opening it to reveal a small golden box; he lifted the lid and placed the letter inside. "I'm going to keep an eye on her; maybe she will get her wish."

"I hope so, Nick. Now drink your chocolate before it gets cold."

"I will, Dear," he replied as he closed his desk drawer.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Present day

Andy slumped into Traci's sofa, instantly lowering her head into her hands; it should have been so simple. Twenty four hours earlier she had been destined to get her happily ever after, well the happily ever after she thought she deserved. Now that had been shattered by her realisation that Luke had not valued their relationship enough to not jump into bed with his ex, her relatively safe world had been spun on its axis.

She had been stupid enough to try and build a relationship, trust someone and once again she'd been disappointed and hurt. She didn't think she'd ever be willing to try again. Perhaps she was destined to be alone. It wouldn't be too bad, she thought, at least being by yourself you don't have to rely on anyone else to make you happy. At least being by yourself, no one can let you down.

There must be something wrong with her, her mother left her, her father continuously drank himself into oblivion and her fiancé cheated on her. She chuckled wryly; it was the makings of a bad movie, except in the movies there was usually a happy ending. Although Andy was pretty certain she wouldn't be destined to have one. She sighed as she sagged back into the well worn sofa and closed her eyes.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Nick sighed, when would things work out for Andrea? Perhaps she needed a little help. He walked over to his bookcase and pulled down a very ornately decorated book, he slowly opened it and flicked through to the page he needed. He took the book to his desk and picked up his candy cane shaped phone, he dialled the number and waited, "It's Nick, I wonder if you could help me with something..."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	2. Chapter 1

_A great big thanks to everyone who took the time to review, alert or favourite my story, I'm thrilled and honoured by your support. Have a great day wherever you are._

_Thanks to dcj for reading this through._

_~88~88~88~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 1_

_~88~88~88~_

She fidgeted slightly as she read her magazine, sighing. She was bored. She was so bored she was rereading her magazine for the third time. She hated this time of year; it was her office's quietest time. The others referred to it as the calm before the storm, but she didn't agree with her colleagues, December was one of the most mundane months of the year, now February, that was the highlight of her year. It wouldn't be long before she was needed and would be complaining about how busy she was.

Guess she would never be happy.

She shifted again, dropping her magazine beside her, slowly closing her eyes; perhaps an afternoon nap was in order. She could dream of hearts and love and happily ever afters. A small smile graced her lips as she relaxed; her mind wandering.

"Molly!" a deep voice reverberated in the room.

She nearly rolled off her cloud in shock as she responded to the booming voice of her boss. She balanced herself before replying to the empty room, "Yes, Sir?"

"Report to my office in two minutes," the voice demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Molly replied, her heart pounding in her chest. "What had she done? She tried to remember what she had been up to the past few days, had she done anything she shouldn't have? She shook her head, no; she'd been good; she hadn't interfered with anyone or anything. That was why she was bored. Maybe she wasn't in trouble, maybe her boss just wanted to talk. She shook her head. No the only time she was summoned was when she'd either messed up a case or she'd acted before thinking things through. She was instantaneous, most of the time that worked, but at others she just ended up in a worse pickle. Sighing, she launched herself off her cloud and floated out of her room, her wings gently flapping.

A few minutes later she reached the big heart shaped wooden door, she slowly outstretched her hand and knocked. She inhaled deeply as she waited. A few moments later the door swung open, revealing her boss' brightly decorated office. Gradually she approached the large wooden desk that overshadowed the room. She tried to peer over it, but she wasn't tall enough, she flapped her wings harder and she gently glided higher, she smiled meekly as her boss loomed into view. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked, her voice quavering with nerves.

Her boss looked at her from behind his heart shaped spectacles, his golden hair curling around his head, "Molly," he smiled, "Why so nervous?"

Molly gulped, "Well… I… er…" she gulped again, "I haven't done anything, wrong, have I?"

Her boss chuckled, his spectacles wobbling on his nose as his body shook, "No, Molly, you're not in trouble, I have an assignment for you."

Molly looked at him incredulously, "An assignment? But it's not February."

He laughed again, shaking his head in amusement at the little fairy in front of him, "A friend of mine has called in a favour."

"A favour?"

He nodded, "Nick wants to help make a Christmas wish come true."

Molly frowned, "But at this time of year that's his job, how do we fit in? Since when is it in our job description to grant Christmas wishes?"

"Molly," her boss sighed, she was the one rookie he was concerned about, she'd already been through five Training Officers, each one of them coming to him, begging to have her reassigned. Molly was enthusiastic, sometimes to a fault. In his years of managing the department they had an occasional mishap, but since Molly had enrolled, occasional mishaps were a thing of the past; mishaps had become a regular thing. Especially if Molly was within wishing distance. "This is your chance to prove yourself, to prove to me that you've picked the right department. Are you sure you're not better suited to births?"

Molly wrinkled her nose with distaste, "All that screaming!" she huffed, "Not only from the mothers, but the babies. I think not."

He chuckled, "So you think my department is more your style."

She nodded, "It's one of the most heralded positions, my family has traditionally been employed by your department and we've had many successes."

"True, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert were very happy together."

Molly grinned, "That was my great grandmother's work, one of her finest moments, creating their first meeting. Even today people still speak of the love they shared for each other."

"True, Molly, but even if this line of work is in your blood, doesn't actually mean you're suited to it."

She nodded, "I know I've had a few teething issues."

He laughed, "If the tooth fairy was sitting here she'd be rolling in gold with the amount of 'teething' issues you've had. I think it's fair to say that your reputation thus far is less than glowing, more like tainted."

She sagged, her head lolling forward slightly, her eyes suddenly studying the stitching on her pink shoes, "I'm sorry that I've let you down and the department down. Maybe I should think of a transfer."

He shook his head, "No, Molly, this is your chance to qualify. This one assignment if you manage to grant it; will ensure that you become a fully fledged member of the team."

"You mean I won't be a rookie anymore?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, I'm afraid you remain a rookie until we get a new intake and we're not due one of those for a few more years."

"Oh," she sighed.

"But at least if you qualify you'll be able to handle more challenging cases."

"You'd trust me with more challenging cases?" she asked incredulously.

"If you manage this assignment successfully, I'll assign you the next challenging case we get in our season."

She looked at him intently, she wasn't sure she'd trust herself matchmaking a pair of flies, let alone people. Her track record was certainly not inspiring. She was becoming the black fairy of her family, she hated going home to visit, as her mother would ask how she was doing and even though she'd try and reassure her that everything was going fine, her mom knew that she wasn't as good as she should be. She could see her mother reiterating the fact that she was letting the family name down. She wanted to be a success, but at this rate, she was only successful at making a mess of every assignment. Why would her boss trust her with such an important assignment? Surely he didn't want to upset Nick?

He looked at Molly and he could virtually see the cogs whirring in her mind; that was another one of her problems, if she wasn't rushing in head first without thinking, she was spending too much time over thinking everything. She needed to listen to her instincts, but unfortunately that was something she needed to learn and experience was the only way to do that.

"Why me?" she uttered.

"Why not?" he smiled, "Look you're bored, I need a fairy and everyone else is on vacation. You were the one on call; maybe you'll manage this one. Put it like this, it can't get any worse than it is." He waved his hand and a small heart shaped screen appeared to the side of his desk. "Watch," he instructed simply.

Molly's eyes became transfixed on the young woman sitting on a sofa, her head in her hands, rocking back and forward slowly, "Why is she so upset?"

"Her fiancé cheated on her with his ex, but instead of being honest he bought her flowers, a day at the spa and moved up the wedding date."

She turned from the screen and looked at her boss, "And I thought I was having a bad day when I completely messed up the first meeting of John and Melissa."

He smiled, "I don't think John and Melissa will ever forget their first meeting. I agree it wasn't your finest moment when Melissa ended up in the pond in Central Park because you scared a dog by peering out of a bush. But they got there in the end and I think it's probably going to go down as a family story. Now, your assignment is not as bad as it seems, her fiancé wasn't right for her, but there is someone, who is right for her. She's just stubbornly ignoring him, reluctant to admit to how she feels because of her past. The person who is right for her is too afraid to tell her how he feels because he doesn't want to lose the friendship they have. "

Molly rolled her eyes, "Stubborn ones; great! They're even worse than the ones who know how they feel, try to act on it and end up rushing into something they later regret."

He couldn't help but chuckle, Molly certainly didn't hold back on her thoughts, "Molly, you need to watch this." He clicked his fingers and the image changed to a series of moments between the young dark haired woman and an older man.

When the images finished she smiled as she turned to look at him, "I see what you mean. They're the only ones to not get how they feel about each other, aren't they?"

He nodded; she was perceptive even if she couldn't follow through. "Yes, two years they've been dancing around the issue. Both refusing to act on the deep feelings they've developed for each other; both content to be friends."

Molly snorted, "Friends! Friends! You just have to look at how they behave with each other, how can that only be friendship?"

"Molly, love is blind."

"And stupid and painful," she added sullenly.

"That's true, but you're going to help them."

"I am?"

"Yes, Molly, Andrea McNally is your assignment. She might need a bit of persuasion to take a risk on him, to take a risk on her heart. She needs you."

Molly sagged, "She needs someone who can do the job, not mess it up."

"Molly she needs you. You can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just believe in your heart, but think things through before acting," he paused, "But do not over think things, you're looking for a balance. You'll know when you feel it."

"I'll know when I feel it," she repeated quietly.

"You will, Molly, trust me."

"Okay."

"If you need anything you can always call me."

"Call you?"

He smiled, "For this case, I'm your training officer."

"My T.O, but you're The Boss!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "I am your boss, yes, but for this assignment, I'm your T.O. You're helping me to repay a favour and I know you won't let me down."

"I won't," she promised, her stomach flipping at the thought of her boss being her T.O. Her day was not getting any better, she'd rather be bored than risking her career by completing a favour for her boss. If she let him down she was history.

"Don't panic," he reassured her as he noticed the stricken look on her face, "Even if this doesn't work, you'll still have other chances."

"But what about Nick, won't he be upset?"

"He'll understand, he knows that the course of true love never runs smoothly."

"But I thought he and Beth were happily married."

He grinned, "They are, one of my success stories, but he's seen others not as happy. Remember he listens to the hearts of every child in the world and sometimes he hears and sees the sadness that fills their lives when love dies. We don't always get it right, but there is always a margin for error in every situation, whether it be love, war or running a shop."

She nodded.

"All you can do is your best, and I know your best will be good enough."

She nodded awestruck that her boss had such faith in her, "I'll try not to let you down."

"You won't, Molly. Now you need to go and get ready, Nick would like this assignment completed by December 25th."

Molly's eyes widened, "December 25th, that's only," she glanced at the heart shaped calendar on the wall, "Twenty four days away."

He nodded, "Yes that's plenty of time to help them to admit their feelings."

"Twenty four days it is, then."

He shook his head, "You won't need twenty four days, trust me!"

"I do trust you, I'm not sure you're placing your trust in the right person, though."

"Confidence, Molly. You need confidence in your abilities. Believe in yourself."

"I'll try," she squeaked.

"I'm sure you will. Now go spread love and happiness."

She smiled wanly before turning and floating out of his office. When the door closed behind her, she leaned against it before slowly sliding down it towards the floor; her head held in her hands, she could not mess this up. It was far too important for everyone involved.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"What's going on?" Sam asked from the driver's side of the cruiser.

"Nothing," she replied sullenly, her eyes focused on the blurred images of the buildings passing them by.

"It must be something, McNally; you haven't said anything in the last hour and a half, for a minute I'd thought I'd lost my hearing."

She turned and glared at him, "I just don't feel like talking today."

He glanced at her, his eyebrow raised, "That's like Oliver not eating on a shift; it's unnatural."

She snorted, "I just don't feel like talking, that's all."

"What's he done now?" he asked.

How did he do it? She wondered, it was as if he could read her like a book, was she that obvious? "Who's done what?" she asked hoping to deflect slightly.

"Luke. What has he done?"

"What makes you think Luke's done anything?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a police officer, McNally; I look for clues." He lifted his right hand from the steering wheel and held up a finger, "One, your engagement ring is missing."

"I've never worn my engagement ring whilst I'm working."

"No you haven't. But you usually wore it to and from work and it has been absent from your finger for the last three days."

"Observant," she allowed, "Maybe I'm getting it resized."

He laughed, "Well if he had taken time before buying it, surely he would have gotten the right size and it wouldn't need resizing."

"Had experience of buying engagement rings?" She threw back, although she didn't really know why she was defending Luke, he was the last person on Earth she wanted to defend, but Sam was annoying her and in her current frame of mind he was easy to be angry with.

"No, McNally, but if I ever was, I would make sure I'd do it properly."

She raised her eyebrow, "On bended knee?" A small smile inadvertently crossing her lips as the image of Sam on bended knee entered her mind.

He noticed the small smile on her lips and continued, "For the right woman it would be on bended knee."

"I hope she's strong."

In typical McNally style she'd thrown him with her unexpected reply, "What?"

"Because in your advanced stage of life you might need help getting up from the bended knee position," she couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look that crossed his face.

After a few seconds he was able to compose himself, "Glad you find that image amusing," he grumped. "Not that you'll ever be privileged to witness it."

"I just hope that the woman who you eventually decide to propose to realises the great risk you'll be putting yourself under if you go down on bended knee."

She was baiting him, "She'll appreciate it, McNally, just as I'll appreciate her. It wouldn't be anything I'd enter in too lightly."

"You think I entered into my engagement lightly?"

The tone of her voice shocked him, she was furious, he hadn't meant anything by his last comment, "I wasn't referring to you and Luke. If you're happy then that's all that matters." He glanced over at her, the fingers on her right hand were picking at nonexistent threads on pant leg.

She was going to have to tell him, "I was happy until I found out I wasn't the only woman in his life."

Sam applied the brakes and brought the cruiser to an undignified halt, the sound of a horn blaring at them as an angry motorist overtook them, bravely gesticulating at them as he passed.

Andy looked from the window to Sam, "We're supposed to prevent accidents, not cause them," she stated quietly, her voice emotionless.

Sam turned in his seat so that he could look at her, "He cheated on you?" Was the man stupid? He asked himself, to throw away someone as great as Andy for who, "Who?"

Andy looked away, embarrassment washing through her, "Jo."

He strained to hear her reply, he was sure she'd said Jo, "Jo?"

She turned and glared at him, "Yes, Jo. Ex girlfriend Jo. The woman he lived with and who he apparently bought an engagement ring for."

The pieces of the puzzle began to fit together, "The ring wasn't…"

"No it wasn't. I found it. He proposed because he thought it was the right thing to do. Then he cheated on me, so he buys me flowers, treats me to a day at a spa and suggests we move the wedding forward. He hoped to ease his conscience and to marry me before I found out. Shame Jo wasn't as good at covering their tracks…"

He looked at her and he felt his heart break a little at the look on her face, Luke was stupid, he'd thrown away his opportunity to be with Andy, he'd give up anything for that chance and Luke had thrown it away in an instant for a trip down memory lane.

"Don't even say I'll be better off without him…" she continued to glare at him.

He held his hands up briefly in a sign of surrender, "Wouldn't even dream of it."

"Good." A calm if not slightly uneasy silence surrounded them, neither one quite sure what to say.

The silence was broken by the sound of Dispatch, "Fifteen oh nine, please proceed to a B & E at Johnson's pharmacy."

Andy grasped for the radio, "Fifteen oh nine, on route."

Sam indicated and pulled out into the traffic flow as Andy switched on the lights and sirens.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly shook her head from her position in the back of the cruiser; its occupants unaware of her presence. This was not going to be an easy assignment; she was going to have to try her hardest to get them to see what everyone else could. She rubbed her hands together, first things first she was going to have to get them to stop arguing long enough for them to talk, really talk.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review ~ I will try and reply personally, but time is a little short at the moment, but I do appreciate each and every review. Thanks as well to all those who have favourited and alerted this story, I am honoured by your support! :) It also helps with the motivation! :)_

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_Thanks to dcj for reading and her encouragement._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 2_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy stalked back to the cruiser, opened her door and sagged into the seat, grumbling under her breath, slamming the door behind her. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Sam take his seat and start the engine.

"Only one hundred and eighty minutes."

The sound of Sam's voice brought her out of her thoughts momentarily, "What?" she asked, glancing quickly at him.

He raised his eyebrow and stated, "Only one hundred and eighty minutes."

She didn't understand the point he was trying to make, "One hundred and eighty minutes?"

"Until I can leave you and your sulking behind," he stated.

"I am not sulking," she stated.

"You are too. It was not Mrs. Williams' fault that it was her cat that had broken and entered into her house with a mouse. You must admit the damage the cat had done chasing the mouse did make it look like the poor woman had been burgled." He glanced over at her and for a moment felt pleased that she looked a little guilty about the way she'd treated the elderly woman.

"But she shouldn't have made the emergency call," she tried to justify.

Sam shook his head, "McNally, you're usually the first person to deal with the public compassionately, but today," he shook his head, "You…"

"I know!" she replied, her tone icy, "I didn't handle the situation well."

"You made Mrs. Williams feel uncomfortable, it was an honest mistake. We all make those."

"And there we are…"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Back to me making mistakes and we've established since the first day we met that I'm very good at making mistakes. Well if that's what you think, I won't bother you for the remaining," She glanced at her watch, "One hundred and seventy five minutes. You can have as much peace and quiet as you like because I'm only going to speak to you in a professional capacity for the remainder of the shift."

"McNally…" Sam tried, but she had turned her head so that she was looking out of the window. "Andy?" The only response he received was a slight shrug of her shoulders. He sighed, it was going to be a long shift, he usually looked forward to riding with Andy, but today he'd found himself walking on eggshells and finally he'd managed to push her too far. Callaghan had a lot to answer for.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly hung her head, glancing at her watch, she'd been on the assignment less than two hours and instead of enhancing their relationship, she'd managed to get them to the point where they weren't speaking to each other. She had hoped that Mrs. William's plight might have caused a smile or a shared joke about Trickywoo's disastrous attempt at mousing. But no Andy had been cold with the old woman and it had shocked Molly, as she seemed so different to the images her boss had shown her earlier. Andy's ex fiancé had a lot to answer for, perhaps she should put the dampers on his relationship with Jo, she had a way with upsetting relationships, and for once maybe it was a talent she could use well.

Molly twiddled her thumbs in an attempt to think about how she could help Andy and Sam. She sighed before reaching into her cloud, her hand fumbled for a few seconds before she pulled out a small notebook. Maybe she needed a little more help; she opened her book and flipped through the pages, grinning as she found the entry she needed. She reached into her cloud again and pulled out her pink sparkly cell phone, she dialled a number and waited for it to be answered, "Daisy, it's Molly, I need some help…"

~~88~~88~~88~~

A few minutes later a wispy cloud appeared, followed by a small fairy dressed in a sparkling blue dress, "Hey, Daisy," Molly welcomed her friend, reaching across to hug her as Daisy's cloud rested beside hers.

"Hi, Molly, why are we sitting in the back of a police car?" Daisy asked as she examined her surroundings, "What have you done?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

Molly laughed, "I haven't done anything yet and that's the problem. My boss has given me an assignment."

"Assignment; it's December!" Daisy replied shaking her head slightly in confusion.

"A special assignment," Molly replied, straightening her back with pride.

Daisy nodded, "A special assignment that he doesn't want to work out?"

Molly poked out her tongue at her friend, who laughed at her response, "He has faith in me."

"I do too, but why do you need my help, I don't work for the matchmaking department."

"I know, but you do work for a department that I could find very helpful to complete my assignment."

Daisy looked confused, "How can my department help?"

Molly smiled; "Well…" she began as she began to outline her plan.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Frank sat at his desk and looked out across the bullpen, he wasn't sure that Boyd's idea had been a good one, but his opinion had been outranked by Superintendent Peck's involvement. So here he was sitting and waiting for them to return from patrol. Over the last three days there had been a tension between them that he couldn't work out and neither could Noelle when he'd asked her opinion the night before over dinner. The whole division had been running a pot on when they were going to get together, but that had been put on hold since they had returned from patrol three days earlier. If he hadn't seen them return with his own eyes he would never have believed it. They had walked into the station without looking at each other or speaking; they'd stalked to their desks, completed their paperwork in silence and then headed to their respective lockers. Not saying a single word or giving the other a longing look.

Frank felt that the whole division had been shaken by the sudden change in their relationship; it had gone from friendly, well more than friendly, to suddenly icy cold. Everyone was walking on eggshells because an angry Swarek was not someone you wanted to meet, but McNally didn't seem to even recognise how angry he was. She seemed oblivious to his glares; she appeared to be only talking to him when she absolutely had to. It was disconcerting and he didn't know what to do about it.

Then Boyd arrived with his request, he'd tried to suggest that perhaps it wasn't a good choice, but no Boyd got what he wanted. Now all he had to do was break it to them. He sighed, he liked his role as Staff Sergeant most days, but tonight he wasn't as enthusiastic about his job as he had been.

He saw them enter the bullpen; the waiting was finally over, well, he thought, the next few minutes could be very interesting in deed. He walked over to his office door, pulling it open, "Swarek, McNally, my office," he called enjoying how McNally jumped at the sound of her name echoing in the relatively quiet bullpen, "Now!"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly rubbed her hands together, this was going to schedule; a little magical dust here, a little magical dust there and a little seasonal spirit and her plan was finally beginning to unfold. Maybe the chill between Sam and Andy could start a slow defrost. Her boss had laughed at the thought of her needing twenty four days… But she'd already wasted three and in some respects they were further apart than when she'd started her assignment. Her life, she thought, was not destined to be easy.

She made herself comfortable on her cloud, the next few minutes were going to be interesting, she thought.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam held the door open for Andy and waited for her to enter Frank's office, he followed her into the room and closed the door behind them, "You wanted to see us?"

Frank nodded and indicated for them to sit down in the chairs opposite his desk. They both complied swiftly.

Frank leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk and linked his fingers; he looked from Andy to Sam before returning to Andy, "I've had a request."

"A request?" Sam asked, not liking the way Frank's gaze had stopped on Andy when he spoke.

Frank nodded, "A request for McNally to work on a case."

Sam leant forward in his chair, "What case?"

Andy looked at Sam and felt herself bristle, did he think that she couldn't be capable of being requested to work on a case, "What case?"

"For Guns and Gangs," Frank replied, he silently began to count in his head to see how long it took for one of them to respond. He didn't have to wait long.

"Boyd requested McNally for a case, why?" Sam stated in confusion.

Andy glared at Sam incredulously, furious with his statement, "And why wouldn't Boyd request me for a case? I have proven myself as a good copper, even you've admitted it on occasion," she stated, sitting up straight in the chair as she spoke, her body language conveying how angry she was.

Sam turned to look at her a brief look of confusion washing over his face before one of his classic Training Officer faces took over; it was the one where he tried to frighten a rookie or suspect into silence. Unfortunately for Sam, Andy was virtually immune to that look. "He must have an ulterior motive," Sam replied without thinking.

Andy stared at him with a look that he would have been proud of if she had directed it to anyone other than himself, "Ulterior motive? Because you don't think he would request my help unless I was the last police officer on Earth?" She spat.

Sam shook his head, "No that's not what I meant." He looked at Frank, hoping that he might help him get out of the hole he'd inadvertently dug himself into.

Frank sighed, this was not going anywhere near as well as he'd planned, he released his fingers and waved his hands at them, "Calm down, Boyd has his reasons and I'm not privy to that information. McNally you have been requested to work for Guns and Gangs in a short term operation. Boyd's hoping to have it finished this side of Christmas."

Andy nodded, still confused, "What kind of operation?"

"It's an intel gathering operation," Frank replied.

"Intel?" She asked, still furious at Sam for his lack of support and faith in her abilities and confused as to why Donovan Boyd would want her near one of his cases, when he'd shown her in the past just how much he didn't like her.

"You are to observe the comings and goings of a house near Fairmont Park. The unit believe there might be a link to the supplying of a new drug to teens in the area," Frank explained.

"But why me?" Andy asked.

"Well…" Frank started, he began to wring his hands, "Your last undercover role at the Mermaid Lounge apparently impressed Superintendent Peck and she feels you're right for the role."

Andy couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips, "She was impressed?"

Frank nodded, "Your actions helped to save another officer's life." He glanced at Sam, "You're not going into the situation alone."

Andy's heart sank, "I'm not?"

Frank shook his head, "No, you're going to need backup."

"I am?"

"Yes, that's why Sam you're joining McNally on this operation."

Andy's mouth dropped open; she'd been hoping that the assignment might have given her some time away from Sam. Since she'd told him about her break up with Luke they'd spent most of their time arguing and sniping at each other. She'd been looking forward to the end of each shift where she could retreat to the relative normality of life at Traci's, at least Leo didn't want much from her, except playing games or reading a story. When she was with Leo, she could forget about everything.

"I suggest you close your mouth, McNally, unless you want to capture flies," Sam stated dryly, still working through the suggestion that he and Andy were going undercover together. This was not how he'd seen his day panning out. He'd thought that he'd go to the Penny at the end of his shift and drown his sorrows with his good friend, Jack. But the universe had other plans for him.

Andy wanted to stick her tongue out at Sam, but it wasn't the time or place for juvenile behaviour, even though she knew she would have felt better for it. "When do we," she glared at Sam, "begin the assignment?"

"Tomorrow." Frank picked up two files and handed one to each of them, "These are your cover stories, swot up on them tonight. Tomorrow morning at nine am you report to Boyd." Frank leant back in his chair and watched them, they both looked uncomfortable, and maybe being together in close quarters would be the push that they needed to deal with whatever the hell was going on between them. He could do with starting the new year without all of the dramas related to McNally and Swarek's non relationship. "Now get out of here, learn your stuff and try not to kill each other whilst on the job. There would be far too much paperwork involved and I wouldn't want to spend the festive season filling out forms and placating Superintendent Peck and Boyd."

Sam looked at Frank and nodded slightly, "Thanks," he said simply before standing.

"Good luck," Frank replied a small smile on his lips.

Andy stood and glanced quickly between Frank and Sam, "Thank you."

"Now get out of here," Frank gestured for them to leave.

Sam walked to the door and held it open for Andy to walk out, it was going to be a very interesting yet probably very frustrating few days.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Well," Molly stated to no one in particular, "I think that went well."

"Well?" A familiar voice boomed in her ears, "I'm not sure that's the adjective I'd go with, it's a start. I like your creativity, though. Undercover, huh? Time together, in one place with no avoiding each other. Nice move, Molly."

"Thank you, Sir," Molly replied, blushing at the compliment.

"What else have you got planned?" the voice asked.

Molly smiled, "Now that would be telling…"

Her boss chuckled, "I look forward to seeing how this plays out."

"So do I, Sir. So do I," Molly replied, crossing her fingers and making her own wish that this assignment would turn out okay.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, alert and favourite my story. I hope you enjoy the next part. _

_Thank you to dcj for the read through! :)_

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 3_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy sat on Traci's sofa looking at the file in her hands, she should be happy that she had been given the opportunity to work undercover, she would have been happier if Sam hadn't been assigned to go under with her. The last few days their relationship, friendship, whatever it was had virtually disintegrated because she was angry. She knew she was taking her frustrations out on him, but she couldn't help it, he was there and she wanted someone to feel as hurt as she did and she'd picked Sam.

She dropped the file on the coffee table and ran her fingers through her hair, now she was going to have to spend however long with him, in a small house collecting information. When Frank had mentioned that she was going undercover, she thought she might get the time and space she needed from everything to work out what had happened in her life and what she wanted next. She shook her head, but just like everything else in her life the universe threw a spanner in the works, by sending Sam with her.

He was the one person she didn't want to spend time with, since the blackout he'd confused her, she thought after that night maybe… but then he'd virtually ignored her, but they'd rebuilt their friendship. Now she'd thrown that away with her anger.

The thing was though, she didn't know how to go about fixing anything, she sighed; her life was a mess. She didn't think it would ever be anything other than a complicated tangle, why couldn't she have a normal life? Her normal life had ended the moment her mom walked out, never taking a moment to think about what she'd left behind, never caring enough to check that her daughter was okay. Andy had spent most of her childhood wishing that her mom would come back, she even remembered writing to Santa to ask him for help, she remembered sitting waiting all Christmas day for her mom to knock on the door and come home. She went to bed that Christmas night, tears streaming down her face and silently sobbing into her pillow, knowing that even Santa couldn't help her.

That Christmas Andy had decided that she could only rely on herself and she'd never let anyone hurt her again like her mother did. Then she'd made the mistake of letting Luke in, she thought he wouldn't hurt her, he was kind, considerate and with his dedication to his work, he gave her space, sometimes it was too much, but it had been her choice. She'd never imagined that he'd cheat on her, especially with Jo. But hindsight was a wonderful thing, looking back she could see the signs and that's what made her really angry, especially with herself, because she had been stupid enough to believe in him and he'd hurt her. Just imagine how hurt she would have been if she'd truly been in love with him, at least she was thankful that she hadn't allowed her walls to completely crumble and let him in. She didn't want to think of the mess she'd be in now if she'd truly loved him.

Being emotionally safe was the only option and if that meant being alone for the rest of her life, then so be it. And that meant that whatever had been going on between her and Sam was history. She didn't want to ever be hurt again.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly hovered over Andy, who had finally fallen asleep on Traci's pull out sofa, in that moment she looked so peaceful at least she was finally resting. It had been painful watching her the last few hours. Hearing her thoughts had been heartbreaking, Andy's life had been full of emotional tragedies that had brought her to this point in her life, too afraid to let herself love and to be loved. Molly realised that on some level Andy understood her feelings for Sam, but she was too scared to act on them, to let him in.

At least now Molly knew that with a little help Andy might just realise how much Sam loved her and what he was willing to do for her. Molly was determined to fix things for Andy, she deserved some happiness and a future that most people took for granted.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam stared at his bedroom ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. He couldn't sleep. He was going undercover with Andy, if that opportunity had arisen the week before he'd have been thrilled, but at that very moment, going undercover with Andy was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew she was angry and hurt by Luke, but he couldn't understand why suddenly she'd started to take out her frustrations and anger with him. The problem was, Sam reacted and pushed back and the past few days they'd hardly spoken to each other, except to share barbs or to talk about the cases they were working on. He missed her smile, her incessant chatter, he missed his McNally.

He smiled wryly, when had she become his McNally, he wondered? He smiled as he remembered their first meeting; it had started the day she'd taken him down in the back alley. He couldn't believe that a rookie had taken him down single-handedly, she'd been determined and the smile she'd had on her face when she walked him down the alley, handcuffed, had made him feel something he'd never felt before. That small acorn of a feeling had grown and spread the more he got to know her until, he Sam Swarek was completely and utterly in love with his partner.

He'd spent most of the last year trying to bury his growing feelings, but he'd been unsuccessful. They were there every moment of every day and for most of the time he hurt, he was hurt by watching her happy with someone else. Watching her be happy with Luke. He'd been respectful of her decisions, listened to her relationship woes and had been supportive, trying to be a good friend. When she'd finally admitted that Luke had cheated on her, he had wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but what had he done? Pushed her buttons and made her angry with him, so angry that she wasn't speaking to him and she was very good at giving him the cold shoulder.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd never met anyone like Andy and he'd never felt like that about anyone else, he was pretty certain he'd do anything for her. But at that moment he wasn't looking forward to the following morning where he was going to be cooped up with her for however long they were going to be undercover. There would be no hiding from each other. He wouldn't be able to walk away and drown his sorrows with Jack. He was going to be with Andy for twenty four hours a day and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, especially if she was still furious with him.

He sighed and rolled over, glancing at his bedside clock, three forty five am, he had three hours before he needed to get up. Three hours to try and get some sleep.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly smiled, at least Sam was willing to admit how he felt about Andy, but the problem was he was scared of telling her. Scared of not being able to make her happy, scared that he would hurt her. Maybe she should work on Sam, get him to show Andy in little ways just how much he cared for her. She rubbed her hands together, she needed to go home and pack a few things. Molly was going undercover, well as undercover as a fairy could get. She wouldn't be leaving Andy and Sam's side until they had relented and finally admitted how they felt for each other.

She tugged at a wispy strand of her cloud and she floated instantly to her room, she hovered briefly before flapping her wings and finding her backpack and began to pack everything she thought she'd need for her operation.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Nick sat in his chair reading a letter, he couldn't help but smile at the contents, he loved his job.

"Is everything alright, Dear?" Beth asked from the doorway.

Nick looked up at his wife, glancing over his glasses, "It's fine," he held out the letter he'd been reading, "Read this."

Beth walked into the room and read the proffered letter, her smile growing wider as she read. When she'd finished, she handed the letter back to her husband, "It's nice to know that there are still some children in the world who put others before themselves. This young man sounds like a lovely child, are you going to do something special for him?"

Nick smiled, "Well I hope to have one part of his request sorted that's if my favour works out. His second request, now I have very good intel that his mom and her boyfriend are destined for a happy ending and that they'll be moving in with him in the future. He also asked for a new bike, I can guarantee there will be a shiny new bicycle sitting under his Christmas tree this year."

"How is your favour going, Dear?" Beth asked as she lowered herself down so that she was perched on the edge of Nick's chair.

Nick smiled and pulled a candy cane lever on his desk, a small T.V. screen appeared and a picture of Andy asleep on her friend's sofa appeared, in the corner of the screen a small fluffy cloud was visible, a tiny fairy dressed in pink perched on top of it.

Beth chuckled, "Molly's working the case?"

Nick glanced at his wife, "Yes, Dear, Molly's working the case."

"You have heard about her reputation, haven't you?"

Nick nodded, he leaned forward and pulled open one of his desk drawers, he reached inside and pulled out a tiny pink envelope.

Beth watched her husband curiously, "A letter?"

Nick carefully removed the tiny letter from the envelope, before beginning to read, he adjusted his glasses, so that he could see the tiny handwriting.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know it is unusual for a fairy to write a Christmas letter, but then I appear to be an unusual fairy. It is tradition in my family to work in the relationship department, helping those who love each other to get their happily ever afters. I though am a failure. Every couple I try to help don't always get their happy ending and if they do, they often have to take a very scenic route to get there._

_I am writing to you to grant me a Christmas wish, please will you help me to become a good matchmaker, one that my mother will be proud of._

_I want to make people happy, I truly do, I just need a little help._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Molly._

Beth chuckled as Nick read, "Molly wrote to you for help?"

Nick shook his head, "Don't sound too surprised, Dear. Even magical creatures need a hand sometimes, I've asked for help several times. Teamwork is the way to go."

Beth nodded, "But have you granted Molly's wish?"

Nick smiled, his blue eyes glinting with mischief, "Of course I have, Beth. That's why I called in a favour; hopefully everyone will get their Christmas wishes this season."

Beth gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, "Did I tell you that I love you today, Nick?"

"Yes, Beth, but I still love to hear it."

She smiled, resting her head on the top of her husband's, "I know you do. I just hope that Molly manages to help Andy, because if she and Sam could have even a little of what we have, they're going to have a wonderful future."

"I believe they do, Beth and I'm hoping that Molly gives them the push that they need to finally admit what their friends and even young Leo can see. She deserves happiness and I know that Sam is the only one who will truly give her everything that she needs."

"Well I'm sure that with Molly's help, even if it isn't smooth, they'll have the happiness they both deserve."

"I hope so, Beth."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy packed the last few things into her bag and then zipped it up. She was leaving Andy McNally behind and walking into the shoes of Candy Smith, she rolled her eyes, where had Boyd come up with that cover name? It could have been worse, she could have been given the name Candy Barr, she shook her head; and then she'd have known that Boyd was nowhere near forgiving her for blowing Sam's cover nearly two years earlier.

She glanced around Traci's apartment she'd got everything she needed. She took a deep breath before heading out into the frozen Toronto winter morning, realising that the next few days or weeks were going to be stressful, especially if she was going to be cooped up with Sam.

There were two ways she could see this assignment going. They were either going to kill each other or… She didn't really want to think about the alternative, because that meant analysing what she felt about him and she didn't think she was quite ready to go there.

She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well here goes nothing," she said to herself before walking down the corridor and heading out into the snow.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly grinned as she watched Andy trudge through the snow; at least Andy and Sam were going to be in the same place; that gave her plenty of opportunities to stir up a little love and magic. Maybe there even would be a happy ending.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your support, reviews, alerts and favourites. Every one is like the icing on the cake or for this season, the fairy on the Christmas tree! :) Saw a few flakes of snow too... 'Tis the season to be jolly and cold! :) _

_I was thinking this was going to be a short story... I don't think that's going to happen! :) I hope you're happy to be in for a longer ride than anticipated!_

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_Thanks as always to dcj _

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 4_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy stood next to Sam outside their new home; well what would be their new home until they had finished their assignment. The ride over in their car had been as frosty as their last few shifts on patrol, the only word they'd uttered to each other had been a simple 'morning'.

Donovan Boyd was helping them to move into their home, posing as one of the removal men. He watched their interactions with a mixture of interest and panic, he might not like McNally very much, but she and Sam usually worked well together, suddenly he was wondering if they had been the right choice for this assignment.

When he finally had the opportunity he pulled Sam into the sparsely decorated living room, away from Andy, "What is going on with you and McNally?" Boyd hissed at Sam.

Sam's eyebrow raised a nonchalant look on his face, "Nothing, Boyd, McNally and I are fine."

"If McNally ruins this assignment… I'll… I'll…" Boyd sputtered.

"She won't ruin this assignment, neither will I, just relax, it will be fine," Sam reassured Boyd, even though he wasn't sure how everything was going to pan out.

Boyd glared at Sam, not sure whether to believe him or not, "If she does mess this up, I'll hold you accountable."

Sam smiled, "She will not mess this up and if it does go pear shaped, I think the mud will stick to you. You selected the team."

Boyd shook his head, "You'd like to see that happen, wouldn't you, Sammy?"

"Might be on my Christmas list, but neither McNally nor I would willingly blow this for you. If anything goes wrong it will be on you."

Boyd turned away, glancing back over his shoulder, "I hope your faith in her is justified."

"She's never let me down yet," Sam replied honestly.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips at Sam's words; he was defending her to Boyd. Sam was always there for her, even when she made a mistake, or got into trouble. He always had her back. Perhaps they might be able to get their friendship back on track, she thought as Boyd rushed out of the living room. She smiled sweetly when he pushed past her and ignored the snide comment she thought he muttered under his breath.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly giggled as she watched the man they called Boyd squirm when Sam defended Andy. Sam was definitely the one who was going to admit his feelings first, just a few well chosen opportunities and nudges and she might have him warming Andy's heart.

Molly suddenly grabbed hold of her cloud as it was knocked by one of the removal men moving a rather large bookcase into the living room, "Watch where you're going with that!" she called, before realising that they couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Knowing that her current location wasn't safe, she flapped her wings and moved her cloud to a higher spot where she could see everything from a safer distance. Settled in her new position she snuggled down into her cloud, this was more entertaining than rereading her magazines.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy closed the door behind Boyd and his removal crew, she locked the door before turning slowly so that her back rested against it, this was it; she was now alone with Sam in a strange house in the middle of a strange suburb. She was playing house with someone she was hardly speaking to, she sighed as she pushed herself away from the door, guess it was time to try and mend a few fences, because otherwise the assignment was going to be more uncomfortable than she thought she could handle.

She slowly walked down the corridor and stood in the living room doorway, she was enthralled by Sam as he moved a box in front of a bookcase and carefully opened it before removing the books from inside it, every now and then he looked at the spine of the book and shook his head, a small grimace on his face. His voice cut through the silence, "You enjoyed watching the removals team and now you're watching me unpack, don't you have anything useful you could do?"

She wanted to poke her tongue out at him, but restrained herself, "I just didn't know quite where to start as none of this stuff is ours."

Sam shook his head, "No it isn't but we've still got to make it believable, so, McNally, choose a box and start to unpack, otherwise the neighbours will start to talk."

"I'm sure the neighbours are already talking, they'll be building stories about who we are, where we're from and why we've moved in. I'm sure there's at least one or two busy bodies in the street that are planning to execute the perfect meeting where they can extract the information they need from us."

"You make it sound like we're going to be interrogated," Sam replied as he unpacked more books.

She shook her head, "Guess you didn't get interrogated when you moved into your house then?"

"Nope."

"Obviously they took one look at you and thought it best not to go any further, especially if you had your T.O. face in place."

Sam's eyebrow rose, "T.O face?"

A small smile crossed Andy's lips, "You know what face I mean, the one that melts most rookies in an instant and usually has criminals spilling their guts in record time."

He chuckled, "Was that a backhanded compliment?"

Again she wanted to poke her tongue out at him, but restrained herself, "Take it how you want, but sometimes you make it really difficult to talk to you."

He stopped unpacking the books and looked at her with a look of confusion on his face, "I didn't think you had any problem talking."

She rolled her eyes, he didn't get her point, "I don't, but sometimes…"

"What," he nudged gently.

"This…" she gestured between them, "You make it hard to actually talk about anything important."

"That didn't stop you bending my ear about your relationship with Luke at every opportunity, I listened and I was supportive. It was important to you and I listened, but your relationship with Luke wasn't high on my schedule of topics to discuss."

She looked at him for a moment and realised that she had spent time sharing her problems with Sam and he had listened and he had been supportive, and maybe she wasn't being fair. She walked towards him and knelt down next to the box he was unpacking, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You do listen and you were supportive with Luke, but sometimes all we talk about is… well… not much."

Sam shook his head, "McNally, I've never been much of a talker and you seem to do it so well that it's just easier to let you talk, even if it doesn't always make sense."

This time she poked her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Very mature, McNally."

"Well you bring out the best in me, Swarek," she replied haughtily.

"Glad you recognise how awesome I am."

She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, "I wouldn't go that far. But at least we're talking."

Sam stopped unpacking the box and looked at her intently, "I never stopped talking to you, McNally."

She looked at him, "Well what were the past few days? You barely said a word to me."

"That was self preservation."

"Self preservation?" She looked confused and nervously picked at a loose piece of sticky tape that was hanging off the packing box.

"Every time I said anything you virtually bit my head off. So I thought it was easier to keep things civil."

"Civil? I'd hate to see you not being civil." She shifted slightly, "Do you realise that every time you looked at me you gave me your best T.O. face, the one that's a mixture of your 'I can't believe you've been so stupid' with your 'I wouldn't say anything if you value your life' looks. Fortunately for me and my exhaustive track record of causing you worry, putting myself in precarious situations and not always making the right decision, I've experienced all of your looks so I hate to say they have little effect on me."

Sam snorted and shook his head.

Andy shifted so that she was sitting on her bottom, her legs pulled up towards her, like a wall between her and Sam. "So instead of making me quake in my rookie boots, I dug my heels in further and…" she paused, glancing quickly at him from under her eyelids before looking back at the embroidered pattern on her jeans, "I'm sorry that I kept pushing. But you were the easy target."

He looked at her, in that moment she looked like a little girl, her hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes avoiding his and her fingers playing with her jeans. "Is that an apology?"

It was Andy's turn to snort, she looked up from her knees, "Yes, Sam, I'm sorry that I took out my frustrations on you. You didn't deserve my anger, but you were there and… I'm sorry."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly was leaning precariously off her cloud, her head looking down at Andy and Sam, come on, she thought, this is progress. She glared at Sam as he seemed to contemplate Andy's words, come on accept her apology, can't you see that she's sorry, she wanted to shout. She leaned forward to get a better view, at that moment a breeze rushed through the room, blowing her cloud causing it to sway. The sudden movement caused Molly to lean forward, losing grip on her cloud, she dropped ungracefully towards the floor, bouncing off the bookshelf behind Sam, causing some of the books Sam had placed on the shelf to thud to the floor. Molly ended up on top of an upturned book, resting along its spine, the skirt of her dress over her head.

She sighed and rubbed her head, at least Daisy hadn't been there to see her fall from grace, or her boss. She managed to push her dress back down, just in time to see Sam's hand reach for the book she was perched on. Quickly she flapped her wings and began her ascent back to her cloud, narrowly missing Sam's fingers.

When she'd finally lowered herself back into her cloud she let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps she should have packed her safety harness, because obviously this assignment was more precarious than she'd planned for.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy jumped as some of the books Sam had put on the bookshelves, fell to the floor, narrowly missing Sam landing in a heap next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Sam nodded as he looked suspiciously at the pile of books, "I wonder why they fell?" he asked quietly.

"Haven't a clue, but at least they didn't land on you. I know you've got a hard head, but still those books could have made a nasty bump," she smiled sweetly, waiting for him to reply.

"I thought you were trying to apologise?"

"I did apologise, you were about to accept my apology when the books fell off the bookshelves."

Sam shook his head a small smile playing on his lips, "If you call that an apology, McNally you've got more ground to cover than a few words. You've made working with you the past few days a living nightmare."

She chuckled, "A nightmare, huh?"

He nodded, "For two years I've become used to your incessant talk…" he shrugged his shoulders to emphasise his point, "Then nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like working with a hollow shell, it wasn't much fun."

"It wasn't much fun for me, either," she looked at him and a small smile crossed her lips, "I really am sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, but as I'm not planning on speaking to Luke any time soon, I couldn't direct my anger in the right place."

"Do you feel better now that you've used me for your anger target practice?"

She nodded, "But I shouldn't have, it wasn't fair to treat a friend like that. You should have called me on it."

"Well…" he paused, meeting her eyes, "I could have been the grown up in the friendship and not risen to you, I could have tried to be supportive."

She smiled, "You did try and you nearly caused an accident on the road. I just wasn't in the mood for sympathy."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because I felt stupid. Luke never wanted to propose, I found the ring and he didn't have much choice, did he?"

"Andy," his voice was quiet as he spoke, "He asked you to marry him. You agreed. He didn't have to throw that away with Jo. He had a choice and he chose to throw away what he had with you for Jo."

She lowered her head into her hands, "Guess I wasn't good enough."

Sam shook his head, "No, Andy. He just wasn't right for you and you weren't right for him."

She sniffed, "Again I screw up in the relationship game. I've decided…"

He waited for her to finish her sentence after a few moments he prompted her, "Decided what?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, "That I'm not relationship material. You only have to look at my family history. A mother that didn't love her child enough to ever make contact after she ran away. A father who drank himself into oblivion and a fiancé who cheated on me with his ex. I'm destined to be alone, except for good friends."

Sam's heart broke a little at her admission, when he finally got hold of Luke he was going to say some choice words to him. "Andy…" he waited for her to look at him, when she didn't, he reached forward and placed his hand on top of hers. A few seconds later, she met his eyes, "When you meet the right person, you'll know it's right. Luke just wasn't right for you."

"Is that your, I told you so," she said sullenly.

Sam smiled, "If you like, but I never actually said he wasn't right for you. I was there for you when he wasn't. I supported your relationship with him, even though…"

"I was too young to be engaged," she stated simply.

He sighed, okay, maybe he hadn't been as supportive as he thought, "That wasn't what I was going to say. I'm sorry for that, but it sort of came out of the blue."

She snorted, "I think that was the problem, it came out of the blue for Luke too."

He smiled, "What I was going to say was that I tried to support your relationship, even though I didn't think he was right for you. He did finally prove me right, but I hoped he wouldn't."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because you were happy. I might not have liked how he treated you, because I was there in the cruiser when he'd not come home 'til late, when he'd deserted you at a restaurant because something had cropped up. I was there when you shot someone…"

She thought back to the night of the blackout, "You're a good friend, Sam. I'm lucky to have you and I really am sorry for not acting like a friend for the last few days."

Sam smiled, "It's okay, McNally. You can make up for it during our time undercover. I'm sure I can come up with ways for you to make things right."

She shook her head and laughed, "Know that I reserve the right to decline any of your ideas."

A serious look crossed his face, "I can assure you, that my ideas are strictly legitimate. You can start by making breakfast in the morning."

She smiled, "Cereal and toast it is then."

"You're going to have to work harder than that to apologise properly," he replied a small smile gracing his lips.

"But you've not tasted my cooking," she defended herself, "I want to apologise not give you food poisoning."

His smile widened revealing his dimples, "But there could be an added benefit to food poisoning."

"What benefit?" she asked, confused by his statement.

"I'd need to have someone to nurse me back to health and as you and I are the only people here, you'd have to put on your best bedside manner."

She rolled her eyes, "I hate to tell you that my bedside manner is worse than my cooking skills."

He smiled, "Well I guess we've got time to work on your cooking skills, might even get to work on the bedside manner," he teased.

Her cheeks flushed at his words as she shook her head and batted him gently on his arm with her hand, "Does the teasing mean I'm forgiven?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I think we can safely say your apology has been accepted, but I might not be so easy to forgive you next time."

She smiled, "I don't have any intention of repeating my mistake."

"I'm still expecting breakfast in the morning, even if it's cereal and toast."

"I'll see what I can do," she looked around the room. "Guess I should hit a few boxes."

He nodded, "You'd better unless you want to spend the next few weeks tripping over them."

She slowly rose to her feet, "I'll leave you with the books, just shout if they attack you again. I'll tackle the boxes in the kitchen."

He smiled as he watched her walk out, maybe things were back on track.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Molly," a deep voice echoed in Molly's earpiece.

Molly sat up straighter on her cloud, "Yes, Sir?"

"You're making progress, well done. At least they're back on speaking terms."

Molly sighed, relaxing slightly, "Yes they're talking and hopefully talking will lead to more."

"Just keep up the good work, but Molly…"

Molly gulped, "Yes, Sir."

"Try not to injure your assignment; the book incident was a little too close for comfort."

Molly sagged into her cloud, "I'll try not to, Sir. It was an accident."

She heard a deep laugh in her earpiece, "I know, Molly, it's a good job you're invisible to the human eye, because you would have revealed your presence to Andy and Sam and I would have liked to see you explain that situation away."

Molly shook her head, "I know, Sir. I'll try to keep on my cloud."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next."

"So am I, Sir."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Night, Molly."

"Night, Sir," she replied, before relaxing back into her cloud. At least Andy and Sam were back on talking terms. She just needed to help Andy realise that Sam was perfect for her. Molly closed her eyes, thinking through her plan. Tomorrow Operation McSwarek would really begin.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	6. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who is still following story, your support is truly appreciated._

_Thanks as always to dcj for reading this through._

_There might be a chance of one more part before Christmas. :)_

_Have a good day wherever you are._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 5_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy leaned against the kitchen counter the last of her boxes unpacked; she sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. It seemed odd unpacking someone else's belongings, as she thought about it, were they anyone else's or had they just been gathered to make their scenario more believable?

"Your brain working overtime again, McNally?" Sam asked from the doorway.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "I was just thinking."

Sam smiled, "I could tell that. What were you thinking about?"

She gestured at all of the objects she'd unpacked, "These things we've unpacked that do not belong to us, whose they are? Where do they come from? Why are there such things in storage?" She rambled quickly, her words almost merging together at the end of her statement.

Sam chuckled and shook his head slightly, "It's something I've never really considered, McNally. I guess they're things that are used to suit a purpose. Boyd would be the person to ask."

She frowned at him, "As if I'm going to ask Boyd. He already thinks I'm going to screw up his precious operation," she shrugged her shoulders with frustration.

"Did you overhear our conversation earlier?" Sam asked curiously.

A small smile crossed Andy's lips, "Maybe I did." She shifted slightly against the counter, crossing her feet. "Thanks for supporting me."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "What else would I have done? You're my partner and Boyd's an ass."

Andy chuckled, "He is, isn't he. But thanks."

"You're not going to mess this up and neither am I. We're going to get the information Boyd needs and then if we're lucky we might even get this done by Christmas."

A frown crossed Andy's face, "I hadn't thought about that."

"Thought about what?"

"What if we're not finished by Christmas?"

"Then I guess it's you and me and a turkey dinner here," Sam replied shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Would it be so bad?"

Andy smiled, "No it wouldn't, but what about Sarah? And Dad?"

"Guess we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it."

"Hmm," Andy replied quietly.

~~88~~88~~88~~

A huge grin crossed Molly's face at the thought of a cosy Christmas, just Andy and Sam. That would be the perfect conclusion to her assignment, although there were a few steps she needed to take care of.

She flapped her wings and tugged on her cloud, she closed her eyes; quick journeys on her cloud still caused her stomach to flip. She was used to the more conventional slow travel using her wings, or fairy dust, but cloud travel took some getting used to and even after over a year working in the department, she was still susceptible to cloud sickness.

When she felt her cloud settle she opened her eyes and found herself in Daisy's office, her friend floating behind her desk.

"Molly," her friend greeted when she noticed Molly floating, "How's it going?"

Molly smiled, "Well they're now talking to each other, that's a start."

"How did you manage that?" Daisy asked, her right eyebrow rising questioningly.

Molly made herself comfortable in her cloud, "Well, it might have had something to do with a little magical dust I accidentally sprinkled on Andy's head when she walked through the door to the house she's sharing with Sam."

Daisy's eyes narrowed, "Magical dust?"

"A little fairy dust that I'd been saving for a rainy day, or a rainy assignment," she leaned forward on her cloud demonstrating how she'd sprinkled dust over the edge of her cloud onto Andy's head. "It was just enough to make her hearing a little better, so that she could overhear Sam and Boyd's conversation. It also contained a little bit of forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

Molly grinned, "My own magical recipe to help couples forgive each other and make up. I only sprinkled a tiny amount on Andy, but it was enough to make her think about apologising to Sam and that worked out okay."

Daisy smiled, "You want to be careful with alchemy; you never know what you might mix up."

"I know, my first attempt at creating a little love magic ended up with a huge rainbow coloured cloud of smoke that caused the Department's smoke alarms to go off. My T.O. at the time was not impressed as she was mid shower when the evacuation alarm went off," Molly hung her head slightly. "She was left at the evacuation point floating in the freezing cold in just a towel."

Daisy laughed and almost rolled off her cloud at the image Molly was painting.

"I'm glad you can laugh about it, I couldn't look at her for the rest of the week. She couldn't look at me either and it wasn't long until I was reassigned to another T.O. So I think I know about the potential side effects of magical alchemy. But this time it was a success!"

"Good for you. Now I've been working on my side of the plan. I should be able ensure you have what you need by the end of the week. I've been in negotiations with my colleagues in Alaska, Iceland and Lapland and it looks like we can all agree a unified resolution at the end of the week."

Molly grinned, "That would be perfect; it gives me a few days to get some things in place. You're sure it will be enough."

"It will be a cold weekend," Daisy grinned and shivered for emphasis, "Perfect for a little warmth from the heart."

"Are you sure you don't want to transfer into Hearts and Arrows?"

Daisy shook her head, "No, matching hearts never appealed to me and I was never any good with my arrows, they always went off target, I think I'm safer here."

Molly smiled, "Each to their own; I guess. Although my aim with the bow is improving, it's not perfect; I still have to practise on the range, but I am hitting more targets than I used to."

Daisy chuckled, "That's why my department does not have any weapons; we're entirely reliant on nature at Mother's discretion, of course."

"How is Mother?" Molly asked.

"Enjoying her winter vacation in the Bahamas."

"So she doesn't know you're helping me out?"

Daisy shook her head, "No, but we're not doing anything too risky. It is the season for what we have planned."

Molly nodded, "But won't she be mad that we've used her department to make something happen?"

Daisy smiled, "No she'll be fine with it; she's good friends with your boss and Nick. She would do anything to help Nick; they've been working together for years. She's responsible for making sure that Christmas Eve is perfect for Nick's delivery schedule."

"As long as you're not going to get into trouble."

"I won't as long as you pull this off, Molly. I'm on your team, so if you need me to do anything else, just let me know."

Molly smiled and floated over to Daisy, "Thanks, Daisy." She briefly hugged her friend, "I'm lucky to have such a good friend."

Daisy smiled, "Well I have known you since the first day of Kindergarten and I've stuck with you through thick and thin and every 'clever' idea you've had. Although I can't actually remember many of your 'clever' ideas working. Usually, they'd turn out different to what you had planned and we'd be explaining ourselves to our parents or teachers."

Molly chuckled, "But it was fun."

Daisy nodded, "It was, it's a wonder we ever got accepted into the Academy."

"I guess they saw our potential, we survived training," she smiled, "And you've become very successful, where as I am still wearing my training wheels."

"Don't worry, Molly, you'll get rid of your training wheels soon."

"I hope so, Daisy, I really do."

"Just finish this assignment and the world will be your oyster."

Molly shook her head, "I'm going to not just finish this but make sure that everyone involved is happy with the result."

"I'm sure they will be. Now hadn't you better go check on our assignment?"

Molly looked at her watch, "Yep, I've got to introduce Candy and Will to their neighbours."

Daisy frowned, "Who's Candy and Will?"

Molly grinned, "Andy and Sam of course, they're the ridiculous undercover names that Detective Boyd gave them."

Daisy nodded, "I see, I think. Oh well, guess the name change won't affect how they feel about each other. It may make things even more interesting."

"Only time will tell, Daisy," Molly glanced at her watch again, "I've really got to get going there's a lot I need to achieve today."

"I look forward to hearing about how this works out, keep me updated?"

"Of course. Now I've really got to go. Speak to you later," Molly called as she began to tug on her cloud, closing her eyes and scrunching up her nose as she prepared to transport back to Sam and Andy.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy stretched and slowly opened her eyes, she glanced at her bedside clock, it was six thirty. She yawned before throwing back her duvet and slowly pulled herself out of bed, she owed Sam breakfast and had more than cereal and toast planned.

Half an hour later, freshly showered Andy was in the kitchen planning her breakfast apology.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair as he walked down the unfamiliar corridor towards the delicious smell that had woken him. It had taken a few moments to remember that he wasn't at home but sharing a house with Andy in an unfamiliar part of the city.

He walked into the kitchen and was amazed at the number of pots and pans that adorned the counters, intermixed with a range of packets and empty food containers, "Hurricane McNally has struck again," he stated as he walked into the kitchen. At the sound of his voice Andy's head poked up from behind one of the counters, her face smeared with flour and something else he couldn't quite work out. "You're supposed to cook the ingredients not wear them."

Andy shook her head and glared at him briefly, "If you're going to be unpleasant, your breakfast will be in the trash!"

"I'm not being unpleasant," he replied a small smile on his face, recognising that she was teasing him, just as he was teasing her.

"I'm just hoping the food isn't unpleasant," she stood then gestured to the mess that surrounded her, "Especially after all this effort."

Sam walked over to her, avoiding a puddle of something on the floor, "I appreciate the effort, cereal and toast would have been fine, Andy."

Her eyebrows rose, "But you said that breakfast was part of the apology and cereal and toast wasn't good enough."

Sam tilted his head to one side, "What time did you start?"

She glanced at her watch, "Seven o'clock."

"It smells good," Sam tried to reassure her, "and I'll help with the cleanup."

Andy looked at the kitchen and shook her head, "I didn't realise I could make such a mess, that's why I don't cook, it takes too much effort…"

Sam chuckled, "You just need to be organised."

Andy's eyebrow rose again, "Are you suggesting that this is not organised?"

Sam looked at her and shook his head, realising he was walking into dangerous territory, "No, you're highly organised at work and your apartment always appears to be organised."

She smiled at the compliment, "But this!" she gestured to the mess, "Looks like a flour bomb has exploded!"

"What have you made for breakfast?" his curiosity piqued as he studied the vast array of ingredients that had been left out on the sides.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What haven't I made. I wasn't quite sure what you'd like this morning, so, I've made," she held up her right hand and pointed her thumb in the air, "Chocolate chip pancakes." She then held up an additional finger as she continued her list of foods, "Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and," she paused for effect, "cereal."

Sam laughed, "Good job I'm hungry, then."

"Take a seat, I've left the table uncluttered and I'll bring it over."

Sam did as Andy asked and sat at the small kitchen table, amazed at how much effort she'd put into breakfast. She certainly threw everything into her ideas, which was one of her characteristics that had grown on him since the first day he met her.

A few moments later he was looking at a pile of pancakes, a plate of bacon, a stack of toast and a bowl of scrambled eggs, "How many were you thinking of feeding this morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "I got carried away. Although you are supposed to eat like a King at breakfast," she pointed out.

"I might not be able to do anything for the rest of the day after this."

"Well we are on surveillance duty, you probably won't have to move very far from the window," she replied as she took the seat opposite him at the table.

"That's gonna be a good job, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to chase any criminals today," he winked at her.

She smiled sweetly a glint in her eye, "Is that an excuse because in your advanced stage of life you're not as fast as you used to be."

He shook his head, they were certainly back on track, teasing each other, he relaxed, "Whatever, McNally, but keep that up and you'll be clearing up alone."

She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Truce!"

"Truce. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Yes, Mom," Andy grinned as she plucked a piece of pancake from her plate.

Sam rolled his eyes; it was going to be a long undercover assignment.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly grinned, breakfast was going well. She then looked down at her dress; it was smeared with patches of pancake batter and flour. Unfortunately she hadn't thought about where she should have parked her cloud that morning. She was too close to Andy when she first opened the packet of flour, causing an eruption of white dust with her enthusiasm. Molly had just about finished shaking the flour out of her hair when Andy had turned on the electric whisk. Again Andy's enthusiasm had caused a splurge of batter to fly out of the bowl and soak Molly and her cloud. "This job should come with danger money," she said to herself as she wiped of a patch of batter from her cloud.

She glanced over at the table where Sam and Andy were chatting, they were even back to teasing each other. Cleaning up after breakfast could be interesting, especially if there was a chance for them to work closely together. Maybe there would be an opportunity to encourage them to move into each other's personal space.

Molly rubbed her hands together, she would be watching carefully and have her cloud primed for action.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his stomach, "That was a great breakfast, McNally."

"Glad you approved," she replied a proud smile on her face, "It tasted better than I thought it would."

"Well if you're ever moved to repeat the breakfast performance, I'll be more than happy to eat it."

She glanced at the kitchen, "But next time I might try to create a culinary masterpiece without the finished article looking like it's taking place in a war zone."

He chuckled, "Well they do say practice makes perfect."

She shook her head, "Guess I'll start with the mess…"

Sam stood and took her plate and placed it on his own, "Come on, I'll help. It'll be quicker and I've not had my shower yet, so if I get messy I'll be able to wash it off."

Andy smiled, "I already had a shower, guess I'll be heading there again after you've finished."

"We could always conserve water and share," he grinned as he delivered his line and waited for her response.

She couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks and shook her head, "In your dreams, Swarek," she replied before walking to the counter.

"If only you knew what were in my dreams, Andy," he virtually whispered his reply.

She turned to look at him, "Did you say something?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly bounced up and down on her cloud vigorously at their teasing banter. They were getting back to their friendship. She watched as they began to clear up, they were both keeping out of the other's way. She looked at them and wondered how she could get them a little closer.

She didn't have to wait long for an opportunity to present itself. In seconds, Molly and her cloud flew into action and she couldn't help but grin at the result.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy wiped up the counter with her cloth as Sam put away the ingredients, she couldn't help but glance over at him occasionally, he was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt that clung to him in just the right places to highlight the muscles that Andy knew were hiding under it.

"We're not going to finish cleaning up if you keep staring, McNally."

Sam's voice startled her from her observations, "I wasn't staring," she replied quickly.

"Looked like it from over here," he smirked as he turned to look at her from the cupboard. Maybe she was beginning to think there could be a possibility of something more than friendship between them, he thought as he watched her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever." She walked towards the sink that was next to where he was standing. As she got closer she didn't notice the sudden appearance of a patch of batter on the floor, as her foot made contact with it she lost her balance and ungracefully began to try and gain control of herself. A few seconds later she lost complete control of her feet and she lurched forward, dropping the bowl that she held in her hands. She braced herself for the impact she knew was about to happen and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt strong arms slide round her waist steadying her. She opened her eyes to find her face inches from Sam, a look of concern etched on his face.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Thanks," she said quietly, relaxing in his arms.

"Ice skating in the kitchen is not a good idea," he replied, watching as she relaxed.

"Definitely not a good idea, not going to try that again," she replied quietly, trying to analyse the way her back tingled where his fingers were touching it.

"Well guess we'd better carry on cleaning up," he replied as he gently removed his hands from her back, missing the contact with her instantly.

She nodded, "Guess we should, 'cause Boyd would be livid if we missed anything."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly clapped her hands with excitement as she looked at the little monitor she held in her hands, the arrow had moved towards the deeper red part of the screen. The Love-o-meter was showing progress! If her feet had been anywhere near the floor she would have been dancing her fairy success dance, but as she was suspended on her cloud, clapping was the best that she could do.

She had acted quickly and seized the opportunity to spill a little pancake batter on the floor to send Andy sliding into Sam's arms. It had been a perfect moment between the two. Just the first of many if she had her way.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks as always for all the support my story is receiving, I'm thrilled and honoured._

_I hope wherever you are you have a fabulous holiday season._

_Thanks as always to dcj, whose suggestion spun a whole additional conversation in this part, which I think helped develop this chapter further! :)_

_Happy Christmas_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 6_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy sighed as she fidgeted in her seat by the window, surveillance was boring. She'd been watching out of the window for the past four hours and nothing had happened, not even a twitch at the curtains.

"Sighing isn't going to help," Sam stated from his chair, his eyes peering over a book he'd found whilst unpacking.

She poked her tongue out at him, "But this," she gestured with her hand, "is boring. Nothing has happened; it's worse than watching paint dry."

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Have you actually watched paint dry?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, but you know what I mean."

He chuckled, she rose to his bait far too easily; "Surveillance isn't as exciting as it's made out on the T.V., but at least we're in the warm and dry, we could be sitting in a car."

She nodded, "But nothing has happened."

"Patience, McNally."

"Something I haven't got a lot of, never have."

"I know," he smiled at the look on her face, "I bet you were the little girl that searched the house for Christmas presents."

She tilted her head to one side, "I used to be…" her voice faltered, "Before…" She turned away from him, to look out of the window again.

Sam watched as she seemed to lose herself in her thoughts, "Sorry," he apologised, realising he'd brought some painful memories to the surface.

She glanced over her shoulder, "You didn't know. It's okay."

He nodded, "Christmas was hard for us too…" he paused wanting for the first time to share about his past with someone. He smiled thinly as she turned to look at him a curious look on her face, "After Sarah's attack, Christmas was never the same. Sarah used to be the one who made Christmas magical, she loved decorating the tree and house, wrapping presents. She would read me stories about Santa and the magical things that could happen at Christmas. But after…" He placed the book he had been reading on the coffee table and leaned forward in his chair. "It was different. Sarah was different, all the magic and innocence that had filled our lives was gone forever. We still had decorations and presents, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't a celebration anymore, it was just something we had to get through every year."

Andy nodded, her heart aching for the young Sam who lost the magic of Christmas at the hands of others, those who had hurt his sister. If they were destined to spend Christmas together this year, she would make sure it would be magical, he deserved some happiness in his life, because he worked so hard at helping others, he hardly did anything for himself.

"My Christmases were magical until my Mom left," she replied needing to share something with him, after he'd shared a personal memory with her. "Before we would spend Christmas Eve night together, sitting around the Christmas tree, I'd write a note for Santa and leave him some of the cookies my Mom and I would have made earlier in the day and a bag of carrots for the reindeer. We'd watch Miracle on 34th Street. Then I'd be put to bed and I'd dream of the presents Santa might bring the next morning. Christmas Day was always Mom, Dad and me, we'd spend the day together opening presents, playing games and eating a delicious dinner that Mom would cook."

She stood up and wandered across to the other side of the window, looking out across the quiet street. The beginnings of the season were starting to appear, some of the householders had begun to hang coloured lights and place seasonal decorations in their yards. "After she left, it was never the same, Dad tried, but even he gave up after a couple of Christmases. He would often volunteer to work and I was shipped off to my Aunt and Uncle's for the holidays."

Sam's heart broke for the little girl who lost not only her mother, but virtually her father as well as the special memories that many families strive to build together. He added another item to his list of ways to make Andy's life better, he promised himself that this Christmas would be one of the best Andy celebrated, whether they were still on the undercover operation or not.

Sam stood and wandered over to the window so that he was standing next to her, his shoulder barely touching hers, "I guess it's our past that makes us stronger."

Andy glanced over her left shoulder to look at him briefly, "Or makes you an emotional wreck."

A small smile played on his lips, "Emotional wreck?"

She nodded, her gaze returning to the window, "How can I make successful emotional relationships when all I've experienced in the last fourteen years have been wrecked ones. When I do try…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I finally put myself out there; I get trampled over because I'm not good enough."

Sam shook his head, "Andy, it wasn't your fault. It was Luke's; he's the one who has lost out on a remarkable future with you. You took a chance and it didn't pay off, it doesn't mean that the next time you put yourself out there that it will end the same way."

"I don't think I can do that again. I thought Luke was safe and I didn't invest everything I was into it. And I still got hurt."

"But you were going to marry him," Sam stated, confusion evident in his voice.

"I was buying into the dream, thinking that if he wanted to marry me, he wouldn't hurt me. But he did, just imagine what he could have done if I'd been head over heels in love with him. I wouldn't be standing here now; I'd be in pieces somewhere, a complete emotional wreck."

He needed clarification, Andy was always a complicated emotional being, but her revelation that she wasn't head over heels in love with Luke was confusing. "So did you love him?"

She nodded, "Just enough to make my dream work. He didn't make my heart soar when I was with him. He made me feel warm, comfortable even. His smile didn't melt my heart; his touch never sent tingles up and down my spine. But he made me feel safe and he was a good choice. He was predictable, reliable and I didn't think he would go out and hurt me. But I got that wrong! He wasn't as predictable as I thought, I never saw Jo coming." She glanced at him, "Okay so you might have seen the signs with Luke and Jo, but I was happily being oblivious, caught up in the moment."

"But you wouldn't have listened to me, even if I had pointed them out," he offered quietly.

She smiled, "No, I wouldn't. You didn't seem too impressed with my engagement with Luke, so I wasn't going to give you the satisfaction of pointing out that I was probably making a mistake. I was going to prove you wrong. Look how that turned out."

"From where I'm standing it turned out okay, you don't deserve to settle, Andy, which marrying Luke would have been. You deserve more than that, maybe you don't realise that, but you do."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "How do you know what I deserve?"

"I've worked with you for two years, McNally. I've seen how much compassion and understanding you give the people you meet, you deserve someone who can give you the time and support you need. To be there when you need someone to talk to, to shout at! To tell you that it's going to be okay, even when it probably won't turn out the way you planned and to be the most important person in their life."

Her smile widened, "That's a nice speech, Sam, but I don't think there's anyone who'll do that for me. They haven't in the past and I'm not expecting it in the future. I'm reliant on me; I am the only one then who can let me down."

"But that's lonely, McNally."

She nodded, "But maybe that's what my future's destined to be, lonely."

He shook his head, "Not if there's any justice in the Universe, it's about time you got some happiness."

She smiled at his words before replying, "You should be happy too."

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders briefly, "Well you're worried about me being lonely, but I don't see you happily involved with anyone."

"Never met the right person," until you barrelled into my life, he added silently in his head.

"So…" She thought for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, "you keep running away from your life and going undercover. You're getting good at developing your lonely persona, along with that grumpy one!" she grinned. "You've perfected the art of keeping everyone at arms' length well except for Oliver and Jerry and I'm not sure they get to see the 'real' you."

"It's hard to keep relationships going when you're undercover."

She nodded, "Unless you get to take someone with you."

He smiled, "Well this is hardly one of our more taxing undercover operations; it's just surveillance."

"Surveillance, yes, but you're lucky enough to be cooped up with me!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't know whether I'd call it luck or a punishment."

She huffed at him before grinning, "Guess we'll know by the end of the assignment, if we're still speaking to each other then I call it a success."

"Andy, it will be a success because I'm awesome at undercover and you're learning all the time."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Not that you're head's swelling at all. But you are a good teacher, I've learned a lot from you since I started, even if you're methods are unorthodox and usually involve trying to terrify a rookie into submission."

"Well that didn't work with you, did it?"

She grinned, "Nope, completely immune to that tone of voice and look that accompanies it."

"And you've turned out to be a pretty good copper."

She blushed at the compliment, Sam didn't give them out very often, "Thanks, even though at times you want to throttle me?"

"Throttling you would be the easy option," he smiled, "But it would be rather dull without your incessant chatter and need to throw yourself into dangerous situations."

She poked her tongue out at him, "At least I keep you busy."

He shook his head, "Sometimes I dream of quiet."

"And run away undercover."

"I don't run away and undercover's not quiet. As you're proving now."

She quirked her eyebrow and tilted her head, "But as you pointed out this assignment's different to your others. From what you've told me you usually go away for months on end. Leave everything behind. That must be hard?"

He turned slightly and leaned against the wall next to the window so that he could look at her, "You get used to not having too many connections so you can just pack up and walk away from your life. It was really hard at first, especially leaving Sarah, but it got easier. The hardest part is not knowing whether you're going to come back, which is one of the reasons why most good undercover officers don't have a family waiting for them."

She nodded and looked at him intently, she hadn't realised that undercover work was so hard on relationships, she'd never thought about it before. She had always assumed it would be exhilarating, exciting and terrifying and the two previous experiences she had of undercover work had been short assignments where she hadn't had to give up her friends and family for months on end. And Sam had been there for her, supporting her, giving her the confidence she needed to complete the assignments. She couldn't imagine walking away from her Dad, from Traci and her friends, not knowing when or if she would see them again. It was hard enough contemplating not seeing her Dad this Christmas, but at least she wouldn't be alone, she'd be with Sam and that made her happy. The world never seemed quite so bad if Sam was around.

Sam watched her, he liked to watch her think; he could almost see the cogs whirring in her mind, processing whatever thoughts were travelling through her mind. "Try not to over think it, McNally," he warned warmly.

She turned to look at him, "I'd never really thought about what you gave up to work undercover for long periods of time, I'm not sure I could walk away from my family and friends."

He nodded, "It is hard to walk away, but it's also hard to walk back into your life. You can miss so much; you forget that the world goes on without you."

"Is that why you've never…" she gestured with her hands as she searched for the words.

"Never what?"

"Had a really serious relationship?"

"If I thought there was a chance of something with someone it would be hard to walk away for a long time. As I said in the past I'd never met anyone who made me want to stay, who made me want to tell Boyd 'no'."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly leaned forward on her cloud, was Sam on the verge of telling Andy that he couldn't go undercover again without her? She wanted to clap her hands with excitement, but that might cause her to lose her balance and interrupting their conversation wouldn't help their situation, or hers. Instead she took deep calming breaths, hoping that it would help to keep her focused and ready to intervene if they needed her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy smiled at Sam's words, her mind wandering back to the concert a few months earlier, their conversation before she was shot coming to the fore:

"_Are you practicing your bad cop routine for guns and gangs?" she'd asked him as he pulled up his cruiser next to her._

"_I haven't decided yet," he'd replied nonchalantly._

"_What's holding you back?" She'd asked curiosity winning out._

"_You," he'd replied watching her for a response._

_She hadn't known what to say, whether he was being serious, or whether he was teasing her._

"_Love working with you, McNally. Can't imagine my life without you in it," he'd replied, his speech confusing her even more, but before she'd had time to ask anything else, he drove off, nearly turning a concert goer into a hood ornament._

"So if you found the right person, you would give up your dream of Guns and Gangs?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "If I found the right person and we decided it was what we wanted then I wouldn't want to be away from them, so Guns and Gangs wouldn't be right."

"So you would sacrifice your dreams for someone else?"

"It wouldn't be sacrificing anything, McNally; it would be changing my dreams to something different, as good, possibly even better than one based solely on my career."

She smiled, "I hope you get whatever dream you want."

"It would be nice, McNally, It's a good job I'm a very patient man. Hopefully the Universe will give us both our dreams.

Their conversation had gotten heavier than she'd intended and she wanted to change the topic, needing to analyse her thoughts later, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I'll try, but no guarantees."

"I wrote to Santa when I was a child."

That wasn't what Sam expected Andy to admit, "That's nothing to laugh about, McNally, even I wrote to Santa as a child."

She smiled at his revelation, "But I didn't write to him for presents, I asked for my family back."

Sam imagined a young Andy pouring her heart out in a letter to Santa, putting her Dad before herself, "Was that the last year you stopped believing?"

She nodded, "I waited all Christmas for my Mom to knock on the door and admit she'd made a mistake and that she hadn't really meant to leave us. That she was coming back and we were going to be a family again, happy again. But she didn't. She never even wrote. I don't know how she could leave her child behind, never wanting to speak to her again." She began to fiddle with the bottom of her sweater, "I must have been an awful child for her to stop loving me."

Sam's mouth fell open at her revelation, if he knew where her mother was he'd have made sure she knew how much she hurt her daughter by leaving, but in that moment he didn't have that option. So he did the next best thing, he tentatively reached his arm out and dropped it gently around her shoulder, at first he felt her flinch at his touch, before she relaxed and let him pull her towards him. "I don't know why your Mom left, but I'm sure she didn't stop loving you, or that you were an awful child. I could never imagine you being awful, a chatterbox, yes, but awful, no. She had her reasons and she left and you'll probably never know why. But, Andy, you are good enough to be loved and one day someone will give everything they have to be with you, trust me."

She pulled back and met his eyes, which were staring at her intently, "I hope so."

He smiled, his dimples dancing in his cheeks, "I know so, Andy," he replied, hoping that he'd be given the opportunity to tell her how important she was to him, how much he loved her and wanted to give her the life that she deserved. He had an opportunity he hadn't expected; he had time with her and other than their surveillance, no outside distractions. He was going to show Andy just how important she was to him and if the time was right, maybe he'd tell her how much he loved her. But he'd wait and see because he wasn't very good at sharing his feelings or thoughts, except with her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly wiped the tears from her cheeks, Andy's and Sam's revelations had been heartbreaking, she sniffed as she pushed her hand into her pocket, pulling out a heart shaped handkerchief, in a very un-fairy like manner, she blew her nose, grateful that human's ears were not delicate enough to hear her. She knew now why this assignment was so important to Nick, she was keeping a promise that he couldn't keep when Andy was a child. She was going to give Andy another chance at a family, a chance with Sam.

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts. She strained on her cloud to see the door, but couldn't. She tugged on it and it instantly moved to a better position. I wonder who it could be, she thought as she settled back into her cloud.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy reluctantly pulled herself out of Sam's embrace at the sound of the doorbell; there was something about being close to Sam that made her feel safe and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was a sensation that she had never felt with anyone else and it was almost as if she was at home in his arms. But that was ridiculous he was Sam, her partner and friend. She'd contemplated something with him when she first met him, but he liked undercover work and would probably up and leave at a moment's notice, therefore it made him too dangerous to invest feelings in, because he could abandon her. She knew she couldn't handle that. So partners and friends, that was what they were and even if she did hold onto a pipe dream that maybe there could be something between them, she didn't think she could risk it. Because she knew she could very easily fall in love with Sam and if he left her, she would be nothing more than an empty shell. He had the power to break her and that terrified her.

"Guess I should go and see who's calling," Andy said as she turned towards the door.

"Yep," Sam replied watching her walk away, analysing the loss he felt when she'd left his embrace.

Andy unlocked the door and pulled it open, an elderly woman stood on the step, a large casserole pot in her hand a warm smile on her face that lit up her eyes, "Hello," the lady said warmly.

"Hi," Andy replied, pulling the door open wider.

"I'm Elizabeth and I'd like to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I noticed that you and your… husband, moved in yesterday."

Andy smiled, "Thank you, Elizabeth, I'm Candy and my husband, Will is inside, we're still unpacking and sorting everything out."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I know what you mean, when Nick and I moved into our home years ago it took us ages to get everything organised. That's why I thought you could use a casserole, save you worrying about cooking."

"That's very kind of you Elizabeth. Would you like to come in?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Dear, not today. But if you would like to pop around for Christmas cookies and eggnog, you're more than welcome. I live at 136," She nodded towards a house a few doors down the street. "I always hold a gathering on the first Saturday night of December; it's when we all switch on our lights and decorations. We make a bit of an effort to put on a good display for the children. We'll understand if you aren't ready with your decorations, with moving in and everything."

"Will and I love, Christmas," Andy explained, "This is our first house and we're desperate to decorate it. Our apartment was tiny and although we had a tree this is the first time we have a front yard. So many possibilities!"

"I'm so pleased you're going to join us, it makes the neighbourhood feel so seasonal. The children love it, we have a collection for the local children's centre and they buy presents for those children who may not get anything from Santa."

Andy smiled, "Well you can count Will and me in. If you need us to do anything else just call. We both work from home so we're always in."

"What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Will runs a business from home and I work for an insurance company."

"Well that's good to know; anyway I better let you get back to your unpacking. There's no rush for the dish, Dear, I hope you enjoy."

"I'm sure we will, thank you Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, Dear. Remember Saturday evening about seven o'clock."

"I'll put it on the calendar as soon as I get in. Be careful on your journey home."

"I will, Dear," Elizabeth waved as she glanced back over her shoulder.

Andy watched as Elizabeth slowly made her way home, she cradled the large casserole pot in her hands, she'd been right; it hadn't taken long for the neighbours to investigate the newest members of the street. When she saw that Elizabeth was home safely she walked back into the warmth of their house, smiling when she saw Sam leaning against the living room doorframe.

"Make a new friend?" he asked looking at the pot in Andy's hand.

"Elizabeth, nice old lady who lives two doors down from the house we're watching. We've been invited around for cookies and eggnog Saturday evening," she smiled.

"And?" he asked.

"It's the traditional switching on of the lights and decorations," Andy smiled wider.

"And every house is involved," Sam could see where they were headed.

Andy nodded, "And we wouldn't want to blow our cover with the only house that isn't decorated. So I told Elizabeth that we would be thrilled to decorate the house, because our apartment was too small to decorate."

Sam smiled, "We…"

"Yes, you and me, you're not expecting me to climb on the roof to hang lights, are you? Just imagine how many ways that could go wrong…" She grinned.

Sam shook his head, "Playing the danger magnet card is a little below the belt, McNally."

"It's just the truth. Do you want to explain to Boyd why I'm in hospital with a broken leg when I fall from the roof whilst hanging Christmas lights?"

He chuckled as she pouted, "Wouldn't want that conversation. There's one problem though."

"What?"

"We don't have any Christmas lights or decorations."

Andy smiled, "That's not a problem, Sam. That's fun."

Sam looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Andy's smile widened, "We need to go shopping."

"But what about the surveillance?"

"We're not on duty twenty four hours a day. Part of our cover is to take part in neighbourhood activities, shopping and decorating our house is us taking our undercover role seriously. We might gather some really important information from the neighbours, especially at Elizabeth's celebration."

Sam nodded dubiously, "Okay, I guess we could go shopping for decorations and I'm sure I could rig some lights, but you're not going near a ladder, is that clear?"

Andy smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it when I have you to do it for me."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly grinned, well she never expected Elizabeth to turn up on her assignment. Was Nick checking up on her? Well even if he was, things were definitely moving in the right direction.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	8. Chapter 7

_Once again thank you for all of the support, I really do appreciate it and it helps to keep me writing! :)_

_As always a big thanks to dcj._

_I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas or Holidays and I hope you have a fabulous New Year._

_Best wishes_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 7_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy stood next to Sam in the aisle at the store; there was a treasure trove of different lights and decorations. There were so many she didn't know where to start.

"So, McNally, what do you have in mind for our first foray into decorating a house?" Sam asked as he glanced at her, smiling at the look of awe and wonder on her face.

She shifted from foot to foot as she thought, "It's a serious question, Sam. We don't want to upset the neighbours by going with the wrong colour scheme or theme. It wouldn't be a great start, would it?"

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be great," he replied, waiting for her to make a decision.

"I like the way you throw it back over to me. You're in this as much as I am, Sam. We're a team. Partners."

Sam smiled, "Didn't think that decorating the house with Christmas decorations was part of our partnership agreement, McNally."

She looked at him a smile gracing her face, "So we're going to make the decision together."

He nodded, "So we can go down together."

"Or get it right together. Anyway Elizabeth thinks we're married, so I thought it would be good to put on a united front."

"United front or are you just relishing the thought of bossing me around for once?"

Her grin widened, "Well that does have an appeal, me directing you where to put the decorations. That's a bonus I hadn't considered, it's not very often when I have the opportunity to give you directions."

"For which I'm grateful on a regular basis. Although…" he paused, his eyes narrowing slightly, "You're not very good at following my instructions either."

"I'm getting better though."

"That still didn't stop you getting trapped in a burnt out Laundromat."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not entirely my fault, if the wife hadn't walked in, I wouldn't have had to follow. Anyway you weren't my senior officer that day, Oliver was. He told me to stop people going into the building, I couldn't let him down."

He shook his head, "No you couldn't, but you nearly got yourself killed."

"But I didn't," she replied quietly, trying to read his face.

"No you didn't, but that was by luck rather than judgement."

"Your judgement and experience didn't stop you coming into the building with the hose monkeys. You shouldn't have been in there either."

He nodded, she had a valid point, "But someone had to make sure you didn't get into any more situations on the way out of the building."

"You were worried about me," she stated quietly.

He shook his head, "Do you know how much paperwork is involved when you lose a rookie, I was thinking of the paperwork, McNally."

She grinned at his deflection, "If that's what you want me to believe, Sam, I will, but I'm sure it was more than that."

"Whatever makes you happy. Now what about decorations?" he asked intent on deflecting the conversation.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Two hundred and forty dollars, McNally," Sam shook his head as loaded the last of the decorations into the trunk of their car. "I'm not sure Boyd is going to like paying for decorations as expenses."

Andy smiled, "I'm sure I can persuade him that it was an essential expense," her smile dropped slightly, "Okay, so maybe not. Boyd would make a fabulous Scrooge. Well if he won't pay, guess I will; my new home will need decorations."

Sam looked at her, "What new home?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The one I'm going to have to find after our assignment's over, because there are only so many nights I can sleep on Traci's pull out sofa. She was kind enough to let me stay, but with her, her Mom, Leo and me in that small apartment, it's a little crowded. Also when Jerry comes over it's not much fun being the third wheel."

Sam smiled at the image of Jerry trying to put the moves on Traci with Andy perched on the pull out sofa, "Wouldn't want to cramp Jerry's style."

Andy laughed, "No it's not a good look, trust me."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he closed the trunk and walked around to the passenger side of the car, holding the door open for her, he waited for her to sit in the car before closing it behind her. He walked around to the driver's door, opened it quickly and sat down. He waited for her to answer his question.

"The other night, Jerry obviously stayed over. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa whilst they were out to dinner and I didn't hear them come back. I assumed that Traci had come home alone…" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Next morning I headed to the bathroom and bumped into a rather dishevelled Jerry in the hallway. He doesn't look half as pristine in the morning as he does at work. He was rather uncomfortable and scuttled back into Traci's bedroom, muttering a very embarrassed 'morning' on his way."

Sam chuckled, "Can't say I've ever seen him first thing in the morning, but he has looked rough after a few of our poker nights, especially when things haven't gone his way. So you're going to be house hunting?"

"Or apartment hunting. I can't live with Dad, you've seen his place," Sam nodded as she glanced at him, "And Traci's a good friend, but she won't want a permanent house guest on her sofa. So apartment hunting it is."

"Well if you need someone to check the plumbing, I'm more than happy to go with you," Sam offered."

"Well that's an offer a girl can't refuse," she replied, smiling.

"It's an offer I wouldn't make to just anyone, McNally."

She laughed, "I'm sure it isn't. Now let's get the lights home. You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Sam shook his head, "It could be really electrifying."

She rolled her eyes, "You need a new joke book."

"Maybe Santa will leave one under the tree for me."

"I hope so, because there are only so many times a person can hear some of your classics."

"That's what they are, McNally, classics."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly smiled, Sam offering to help Andy apartment hunting was progress and she hadn't declined his offer either. He could have offered her his spare room, Molly had checked out his house and there was plenty of room for Andy. She'd have to see how she could orchestrate that move. Maybe she could weave a little magic and plant the idea in Sam's head. She clicked her fingers and a small purple book appeared, she grasped it from the air and flicked to the index page. She ran her finger down the list and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She quickly turned to the page and began to read.

There weren't that many ingredients, she could give it a whirl, they needed every little push she could give them. After they'd decorated the house she'd see if her new magic spell would work. What could possibly go wrong? She silently asked herself.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Okay, are you ready?" Andy asked from the hallway as Sam slowly walked down the stairs.

"Ready as I'm ever going to get hanging Christmas lights," he replied, taking the coat she held out for him, quickly slipping it on and zipping it up.

"I've got the lights laid out in the living room, so that we can hang them in the correct places," she held up a piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked his eyebrow arching.

"Our plan," She replied proudly.

"We have a plan?" He asked incredulously.

"All good decorations have a plan; I watched a programme about it."

Sam shook his head, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "One of those documentaries… It was late there wasn't much on except for shopping channels and I needed something to distract me."

"So you watched a programme about hanging Christmas lights?"

"I thought it might come in handy and it has, hasn't it?"

"Let's answer that question when we're done."

"Okay, let's light 'em up!" She exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement.

He couldn't help but smile, Andy's enthusiasm was rubbing off on him. "Okay, then, McNally, let's get this light show on the road."

She clapped her hands together, "I've got your back!"

~~88~~88~~88~~

"You need to move it to the right a little," She instructed from the ground.

Sam reached and move the lights to the right, balancing precariously on the ladder, "It'll have to go there, I can't reach any further," he replied tersely.

Andy looked at the lights, "There will be perfect."

"Good," Sam replied, before he hooked the lights into position. He continued to work across the roofline, fixing the icicle lights into position.

"Hello, Candy!" A familiar voice called from across the street.

Andy turned to the source of the voice, "Hi, Elizabeth. Will and I thought we'd get started with the lights. I hope they're okay?"

Elizabeth walked over to them and stood beside Andy, "They're going to be great, Candy."

At that moment a noise from the roof caused Andy and Elizabeth to leave their conversation, "Will!" Andy shouted as the ladder tipped and slid to the ground, leaving Sam dangling from the edge of the roof. Andy hurried forward and quickly picked up the ladder, praying she could get it back into place before Sam lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my!" Elizabeth said from behind as she watched Andy quickly replace the ladder.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked as Sam placed his feet back on the rung of the ladder.

"Never better," Sam replied grumpily as he relaxed his grip on the roof.

"I'm sorry, Will, it's all my fault," Elizabeth said from below, "I told Candy that we have an annual street Christmas light festival and she thought you'd be happy to take part."

Sam glanced down at the woman who was standing next to Andy a concerned look on her face, "It's fine, Elizabeth. It's going to help us get into the Christmas spirit, isn't it Candy?"

"Yes, Will," Andy replied smiling. "Are you sure you want to finish now?"

Sam nodded, "I'm up here, I'm going to finish. Would you excuse me Elizabeth just whilst I finish attaching these last few lights?"

"Of course, Dear. But you be careful, I don't want you spending Christmas in hospital," Elizabeth replied warmly.

"I don't want to spend Christmas in hospital either, Elizabeth," Sam replied from the edge of the roof.

"Elizabeth and I will just be over here," Andy replied as she gestured for Elizabeth to move away from the edge of the roof. "I'm going to show her our plan."

"You have a plan, Dear?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued.

Andy nodded, "Yes, I didn't want to let you down."

"I'm sure you won't, Dear. It's great that you're taking part, especially when you've only just moved in. Great community spirit," Elizabeth smiled warmly, rubbing her hands together slightly.

"Thanks, Will and I want to be a part of the community, that's why we moved here. Our old apartment was in a less than friendly area."

Elizabeth nodded knowingly, "Our neighbourhood is lovely, so many young families. Do you and Will have any children?"

Andy shook her head, "No not yet. Although now we have the house, guess we should start thinking about filling the bedrooms."

The sound of Sam cursing stopped the conversation.

"Are you okay, Will?" Andy asked.

"Fine, just missed the nail and hammered my thumb. Nothing some ice won't fix, " he replied tersely. Andy's remark to filling the bedrooms with children had caused him to lose concentration and he'd missed the nail and slammed the hammer onto his thumb, it would certainly bruise. "I'll just finish and then I'm coming down."

"Sounds like a plan, Will," Andy replied.

"I'll leave you both to it," Elizabeth suggested. "Remember not to turn them on until Saturday, seven o'clock!"

"We won't, Elizabeth. Take care and see you Saturday!" Andy replied grinning with enthusiasm.

"I look forward to it, Dear. See you Saturday, Will."

"Bye, Elizabeth," Sam replied from the roof, finally fixing the last of the lights into place.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Let me have a look at your thumb," Andy requested when they were back inside the warmth of their house.

"It's fine, Andy," Sam replied, dropping his tools on the floor before heading into the kitchen to get some ice out of the freezer.

"It's not, I can tell by the look on your face," she replied following him into the kitchen.

"Andy it's a bruised thumb, I'll live, I've suffered worse injuries."

She beat him to the freezer and pulled open the ice box, taking out a tray of ice cubes; she walked over to the kitchen counter and tapped the tray, waiting for the ice cubes to fall out of it. After a couple of sharp taps, several cubes fell out onto the counter. She quickly scooped them up into a towel and twisted the end of the towel slightly securing the ice cubes inside. She smiled and walked over to Sam who had been watching her intently. "Show me," she demanded.

Reluctantly Sam held out his hand, the thumb he hit throbbing at the movement.

Andy looked at his thumb; it was beginning to swell and was turning an angry shade of red, "Sam!" She exclaimed as she studied his thumb, "Are you sure it's not broken?"

"There's nothing that can be done for it, even if it is," he winced as she applied the ice pack.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault; I shouldn't have suggested that we put lights on the roof," She replied, tenderly rubbing her fingertips over the back of his hand as she held the ice pack in place.

"It's not your fault, Andy. I lost concentration. It's a bruised thumb."

"But you almost fell," She added quietly.

"Almost, but I didn't, you quickly replaced the ladder."

"My heart nearly stopped when I saw you hanging there," she admitted quietly, glancing up quickly to meet his eyes.

"But it didn't and I'm fine, the worse that I got today is a bruised thumb, which I cannot feel because you've iced it within an inch of its life." He relaxed slightly as a small smile graced her lips. "I'm fine, Andy, honestly."

"I'm not used to worrying about you; you're usually in control of every situation," She admitted, as she removed the cold compress from his thumb.

"Guess it makes a change, it's usually me worrying about you," He replied, watching as her hand still held onto his.

"Guess it does, but I don't like it."

"Like what?" He asked noticing that her voice had gotten quieter and more unsure.

"Having to worry about you. You're usually the one person in my life who I don't worry about because you're you. You're Sam Swarek, you may colour outside the lines but you never put yourself in danger unless there's no alternative."

He smiled, "I think I get the point you're making, but that's at work. Work does not usually involve the dangers of hanging lights from roofs. This is my first attempt and ladders and I are not the best of friends. It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen out with one."

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't you say something?"

"And burst your bubble. You were so excited. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You could have fallen from the ladder and broken something. Then what use would you have been to me on our assignment!"

"Glad to see you're just worried about the assignment."

"It's not the assignment, Sam. You could have been hurt and I would have been here, alone."

"But I thought you wanted to be alone, that was your new resolution," he pointed out gently, still aware that she held his hand in hers and they were merely a few inches apart.

"But that didn't include you, you're my partner. When we return to patrol after this, well, it wouldn't be much fun without you, if you'd have broken anything, you could have been on desk duty for months."

Sam rolled his eyes at the thought, "That would have been horrific."

She nodded, "Who would have kept me from making silly mistakes, attracting danger?"

"Guess Oliver would have tried to keep you out of trouble," Sam replied quietly.

"Yes, but Oliver isn't you."

Sam nodded, "No you're right, Oliver is nowhere near as awesome as I am."

"Glad to see your bruised thumb is not affecting your ego."

"It would take a lot to affect my ego."

"I've noticed," she smiled warmly.

"You'd have made a good nurse," he pointed out gently.

"Do you like nurses?" she asked, glancing quickly at his eyes.

"Like as in how?" He wondered where she was taking their conversation.

"As in like like," She nodded, "You know?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, McNally, you're speaking McNallyese again."

She snorted, "You dated Monica; do you like nurses? You pointed out on our first day that I wasn't your type, so are nurses your type?"

Ever since the moment that comment had left his lips on their first patrol together he'd regretted it, the truth was, Andy was exactly the type he was attracted too. Monica had been a distraction before his undercover assignment, she'd been there and he knew it would never be anything serious, Monica understood that too. "No, McNally, nurses are not my type. Monica was a one off and that didn't turn out too well."

She nodded, "So nurses are not your type."

"That's right, nurses are not my type, neither are blondes. So Monica really was on a losing battle."

Andy smiled, "That means Gail isn't your type and neither is Jo."

Sam shook his head, "That's right, Gail and Jo are blondes and neither of them are my type."

"Good."

"Glad we've got that cleared up then," he replied, still uncertain how their conversation had gone from his injury to the type of woman he preferred. "Do you think I could have my hand back?"

She blushed as she quickly released his hand, "Sorry. Just wanted to make sure it didn't swell anymore."

"It will be fine, but you owe me."

She rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd make me pay," her voice had a lighter lilt to it, than it had had during their previous conversation.

"You can't blame a guy, especially when he was injured carrying out his 'wife's' request," he smiled as he gestured quotation marks as he said wife.

"Well this, 'wife' will have to think of a way to apologise to her long suffering husband, who willingly risked life and limb to hang fabulous Christmas decorations."

"I look forward to finding out how you're going to apologise," he replied sweetly.

She shook her head, "I'm sure you can't wait."

"If it's anything like yesterday's breakfast, I'm sure I'm going to be impressed."

"I hope so. Now go rest your thumb and I'll heat up Elizabeth's casserole," Andy replied waving her hands at Sam in a gesture for him to leave the kitchen.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly smiled as she watched their tender exchange in the kitchen. Her ploy with the ladder and hammer had worked. She felt a little guilty that Sam had gotten hurt, but it had led to a very interesting conversation between them. Maybe she shouldn't use quite such extreme measures, but Andy and Sam were proving to be an extreme couple. Just when you thought they might take that next step, their self preservation skills kicked in and they retreated to the safe distance of friends. However, slowly she was plugging away at their resistance; she would get them to admit their feelings. She still had over two weeks and her plan for the weekend was nearly complete.

She rubbed her hands together, imagining the celebration she'd have when she finally graduated and became a fully fledged member of Hearts and Arrows. She couldn't wait; her mother would finally have a reason to be proud of her.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	9. Chapter 8

_As always I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, alert and favourite, it means a lot._

_I hope wherever you are you've had a wonderful start to your new year._

_Thanks to dcj, for her help, especially catching my Britishness! ;)_

_Happy New Year,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 8_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Molly pulled at her cloud and closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of happy thoughts as it began to move. A few moments later she felt the movement stop, she kept her eyes tightly closed for a few seconds, waiting for her churning stomach to settle. When her stomach had calmed she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the bright light in Daisy's office.

"Hey, Molly," Daisy chirped as she finished replacing a folder in her filing cabinet. "How's it going?"

Molly grinned, "Well, Sam and Andy are getting there but…"

"What?"

"It's taking so much time," Molly rolled her eyes, "You think they're going to make a move; then they retreat back to a safe distance."

"So you're hoping that the next step in our plan is going to help?"

"Of course! Decorating the house worked well, even if Sam did nearly have an accident, although I was ready with the inflatable cloud."

"Inflatable cloud?"

Molly dug her hand into her cloud and pulled out a small red briefcase with 'Emergency' written on it. She held it up so that Daisy could see it, "It's my emergency cloud, but I was planning on sliding it under Sam if he lost his grip, I couldn't hurt him. Could you imagine my Boss' reaction if I'd put Sam in hospital? I think graduating would have been a distant dream rather than a reality. But at least Sam would have landed safely, but I needn't have worried, Andy almost flew over to the house to replace the ladder. I think the incident may have made her think about Sam and the conversation they had afterwards…"

"Well?" Daisy asked when Molly failed to complete her speech.

"Oh, sorry!" Molly apologised when she realised she'd stopped talking, "Andy asked Sam who his type was, he didn't come out and say it was Andy, but he was pretty clear who it wasn't. And she was holding his hand as they were talking and they were so close…"

"But not close enough?"

Molly shook her head, "No. But we're making progress. Now is everything ready on your side?"

Daisy nodded, "Yep," she glanced at her sun shaped watch, "In six hours it should begin, a little slow flurry that will steadily build and build to give us the result we want."

Molly grinned, "The weather outside is frightful, but the fire inside delightful…"

"Do they have a fire?"

"Yes a very nice big log fire and I checked there are plenty of logs on the back porch waiting to be used to warm them up, especially if the central heating should develop a fault," she winked.

Daisy shook her head, "You aren't, are you?"

"Well remember at the academy, when they advised us if we were ever stuck in a cold situation, you know if our clouds should run out of magic."

Daisy nodded, "Something… vaguely… it's not as if I go many places where I'm likely to get stranded."

"Body heat!" Molly exclaimed, bouncing on her cloud.

"Body heat," Daisy repeated slowly, letting the words sink into her brain. After a few moments a small smile began to cross her lips. "Ah… body heat!" She nodded.

"A very cold Sam and Andy, a warm log fire and body heat, what more could you ask for to lead to a tender conversation?"

Daisy smiled, "I can't think of anything else off the top of my head, but are you sure it's going to work?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Daisy nodded, "I'm not working this weekend, would you mind a little company on your assignment?"

Molly grinned, "Two fairies are better than one! Of course you can come and spend the weekend on my assignment. Just remember to pack your thermals; because I know body heat should work but…" she waved her hands for extra emphasis, "The boundaries of friendship will not be crossed by this fairy. So warm clothes and hot drinks for us, okay?"

Daisy laughed, "Don't worry, I spent last winter on assignment in the North Pole with Nick and Beth, I know how cold it can get. I survived the North Pole, I can survive anything. Just make sure your cloud is fully stocked, because a cold cloud sinks, the water in it turns to ice, it gets heavy and you can find yourself hurtling towards the floor."

"Sounds like you've experienced that first hand," Molly smiled at Daisy; whose cheeks had turned a pink tint.

"During my first week at the North Pole, I was helping Santa with the reindeer, when my cloud suddenly lost power and plummeted to the ground. Fortunately Rudolph has quick reactions; he jumped into action and stopped me from bouncing on the floor. Since that incident I made sure I charged my cloud every evening; doesn't hurt to be prepared for any eventuality."

Molly nodded, "I'll make sure I charge my cloud tonight, I don't want anything to go wrong. Thanks for the advice; I'll see you in the morning for operation let it snow!"

Daisy grinned, "I'll be there by ten. Have a good evening."

"You too," Molly replied before tugging at her cloud and closing her eyes tightly.

~~88~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy stretched as she slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and glanced at the bedside clock, eight am, time to get up she thought. She stretched again before tentatively pulling back the duvet and exposing herself to the morning chill. Quickly she hurried towards the bathroom, hoping that a warm shower would shake the chill that was enveloping her body.

As she stepped into the hallway a delicious smell stopped her in her tracks, her stomach rumbling as her brain analysed it, she forgot about her shower and headed towards the source, the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway and watched as Sam expertly stirred something in a pan, "Morning," she said.

"Morning, McNally, decided to sleep in?" he smiled as he glanced up from the pan.

"Well got to take it when you can," she replied walking over to him, "What's for breakfast?" she asked with interest, looking into the pan.

"My special eggs," he replied confidently.

"Special eggs?" her eyebrows rose questioningly, "More than just scrambled eggs?"

"Scrambled eggs with the special Swarek ingredient," he grinned.

"Special ingredient?"

He shook his head, "Couldn't possibly tell you what it is, it's a closely guarded Swarek family secret.

She smiled, "So you have to be a Swarek to know the secret ingredient?"

"Yep, been passed down through the Swarek generations."

"I can't wait to taste them."

"Well you'd better sit at the table; they'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

She sauntered over to the table and sat down; she pulled one leg up onto the edge of the chair and placed her arms around her knee, hugging it to herself. She watched as Sam skilfully worked his way around the kitchen, catching the toast as it popped out of the toaster and placing it on a plate before returning to the stove. He then slid a piece of toast onto a second plate and carefully scooped the 'special' eggs evenly between them.

As he finished serving the eggs he glanced up and noticed Andy watching him, he smiled, he noticed that her cheeks flushed when he caught her looking at him and he couldn't help but smile wider, realising that his dimples were on full show.

Andy's stomach fluttered as he smiled at her, showing her a dazzling smile with his dimples, she had never been able to understand how that smile from Sam made her stomach flutter as if a thousand butterflies were trapped inside, desperately trying to get out. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all but every time she felt it she wondered just what it meant.

"Stop thinking and start eating," Sam instructed as he placed her plate on the table in front of her.

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked down at her breakfast, "Thanks, it smells delicious."

"You're welcome, now eat," he replied, sitting down on the chair that was opposite hers, watching as she took her first forkful.

"Mmm," she mumbled as she let the taste of the eggs sink in.

Sam smiled, "Good?"

"Very," Andy replied as she scooped another forkful of eggs up from her plate. "Are you sure you're not prepared to share the secret ingredient?"

Sam placed his hand over his heart, "I took the Swarek oath to not share the recipe with anyone other than a Swarek."

Andy huffed, "I'll just have to sneak into the kitchen next time you make them."

"What makes you think this is not a onetime only deal?"

Andy pouted, "Because you're an awesome partner and you wouldn't want to deny me your special eggs."

Sam chuckled, "If you're lucky and play your cards right, I might make them again for you."

Andy smiled, "I'm good at cards."

"I thought you might be; another hidden talent?"

"Years of watching my Dad play with his friends, you learn a lot from serving the chips and dips at the weekly poker night."

Sam nodded, Andy's childhood had been hard, yet she'd turned out to be one of the most caring and compassionate people he knew.

"These are really good, Sam, thank you."

"You're welcome, we've got to have a good start to the day, because tonight we're holding up the Smith reputation, we're lighting 'em up!"

Andy grinned, "After all your effort we want to put on a good show."

"As if it's going to be anything less than a good show, you had a plan; that we followed to the letter. I'm sure no one else in the neighbourhood was that organised."

"I hope not."

"Competitive much?" he asked grinning.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Are you only just becoming aware of my competitive streak? You know I hate to lose…"

"Just remind me to take that into consideration if we ever play cards."

She smiled, "Wouldn't want to give you false hope, because I would win."

"Now who's got the big head," he chuckled.

"Guess there's only one way to find out, guess we're going to have to play poker."

"I'm sure we'll find time whilst on assignment," he replied smugly, wondering if Andy really was as good as she was making out. She wasn't very good at lying and her usual tells weren't showing themselves, perhaps she really was as good as she was stating; maybe he would enjoy the challenge of playing poker with her.

Andy looked at the grin on his face and shook her head, "There is no way I'm playing strip poker with you, so you can get that thought out of your head before it even arrives."

Sam shook his head, "Not that I wouldn't appreciate the view, McNally, but if you're as good as you state you are, it's far too cold to end up in my underwear," he deadpanned.

"Glad you're recognising my talent," she replied before finishing her last forkful of eggs. "Now as you cooked, it's my turn to clean up. Then we'll get on with our riveting day of surveillance.

~~88~~88~~88~~

The snowflakes looked like they were dancing as they floated to the ground, Andy watched intently, even as a child watching the snow fall had fascinated her, it almost seemed magical, the way the flakes had the power to change the landscape, erasing the colour and replacing it with a pristine cover of whiteness. She involuntarily shivered as she watched the snow.

"You cold, McNally?" Sam asked from his viewpoint as he noticed her shiver.

She shook her head, "Nope, just a reaction to watching the snow. Do you think it's going to stop? I'd hate for us to miss the inaugural switch on of the neighbourhood's decorations, especially as you virtually risked life and limb to hang ours up."

"I'm sure it's only a light flurry. The forecast didn't predict any major snow falls, so I'm sure you'll be able to see the lights."

She glanced at her watch, "I need to check on the cookies."

Sam smiled; Andy had been working in the kitchen that afternoon; he'd been banned from entering as she'd warned him that genius could not be interrupted. So he'd dutifully stayed in the living room watching the house across the street trying his hardest to not imagine what was going on in the kitchen. "I'd hate for your hard work to burn," he replied seriously.

"That would be a shame and there wouldn't be enough time to make another batch as there's only just over an hour until the big switch on," she replied as she virtually bounced to the kitchen.

"I'm sure they're okay," he reassured to her retreating form.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Half an hour later Andy walked into the living room a large cardboard box in her hands it had a large festive ribbon wrapped around it. "All done, are you nearly ready?" she asked enthusiastically.

Sam nodded and slowly stood from his seat by the window.

"Any action?"

"No, nothing, not even a twitch of a curtain. I'm sure Boyd's punishing me," he replied sullenly.

"Boyd punishing you, why?" she asked her eyebrow rising as she spoke. "You're his golden haired boy, his superstar. If he's trying to punish anyone, it's me; the rookie who has a bit of a reputation for blowing undercover operations. I'm surprised he let me anywhere near this one."

Sam smiled, "You're not a rookie anymore."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I might not be to you, but to Boyd I'm sure that I'll never be anything else."

"Don't let him get to you, he's an ass, so wrapped up in his own career that he really doesn't care who he steps on, on his way. But that's his problem and if he can't handle people doing their jobs properly, which is what you did on both occasions then you shouldn't feel guilty, you did everything right. If he wants to run operations in the dark, then he has to expect glitches. Maybe," Sam grinned, "You've taught him a couple of lessons along the way and he actually has some faith in us."

"Or he's waiting for us to fail," she replied, even though she liked Sam's speech, she wasn't sure he was accurate about Boyd's motivation.

"Guess we'll just have to see how this turns out," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "But it does seem strange that we haven't seen anything to report and we've been watching for five days."

"Maybe they're waiting for the Christmas lights to be switched on?" Andy winked.

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, maybe they're Christmas elves working for Santa."

"It's the season for Christmas magic, maybe they're not elves, but waiting for the lights."

He tilted his head slightly and looked at her, "Christmas magic? I thought you didn't believe in Santa?"

"He might have let me down as a child, but I like to believe that there's some magic at Christmas. It might not be sparkly magic, but the kind of magic where you can make other people's lives happier by giving, not just presents, but you know, time, love, hope," she smiled warmly.

He liked looking at the world through Andy's eyes, she might have had a tough childhood, but she still looked at the world through eyes that saw the best in people and situations and that was something he'd really grown to love about her. It was one of her best strengths but also one of her biggest weaknesses. "That's a nice belief, McNally. How did the cookies turn out?"

She smiled, "Perfectly, but you're not going to taste until after the switch on."

Sam pouted, "Not one tiny little bite?" he asked, holding his hand up and closing his index finger and thumb towards each other to emphasise tiny as he spoke.

Her smile widened, "Nope, not one little crumb," she placed the box on the coffee table and headed out into the hall, "Don't even think about peeking in that box, whilst I get my coat."

Sam stopped in his tracks a few feet from the box, either she was developing a sixth sense or she was able to read him really well, "Wouldn't dream of it McNally."

She reappeared in the doorway, her thick winter coat in her hand as well as hat and scarf. "You'd better get your coat, it's going to be cold out there and we haven't got long."

He nodded as he walked past her to fetch his coat.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Bundled up in their warm coats, Andy and Sam headed over towards Elizabeth's house, treading carefully in the freshly fallen snow. They walked up the path, past the array of decorations that adorned Elizabeth's front yard towards her door. Sam reached up to knock, but before he had a chance to touch the wood of the door, it swung open to reveal Elizabeth a warm smile lighting up her face.

"Candy, Will, you're right on time. Why don't you come in for a moment before we head out?" she asked stepping back from the door to let them enter her house.

Andy's jaw dropped as she walked into Elizabeth's living room, virtually every nook and cranny was decorated with holiday items, from miniature Christmas trees and Santa Clauses, fairy lights twinkled and danced bathing the room in a changing multicoloured light. "Wow!" Andy muttered.

Elizabeth's smile widened, "Nick and I do so enjoy the Holiday season; we love the decorations. You don't think it's too much, do you?"

Andy shook her head, "No, it's just perfect," she replied stepping into the living room to look at the decorations carefully. She stopped in front of a small replica of Santa's workshop; it was a wooden lodge with a conveyor belt through the middle, tiny little elves lined up along it ready to deal with the toys that were sitting on it.

"Press the button, Dear and see what happens," Elizabeth instructed.

Andy couldn't resist and pressed the tiny button she couldn't help but grin as the little replica jumped into life, the conveyor belt moving the toys through the workshop, the little elves moving and helping the toys fall into Santa's sack. Sweet tinkly Christmas music filled the air as the elves worked. After a few moments she looked up from the house and glanced at Sam, who was watching her intently, a strange look on his face; that she couldn't quite work out what he was thinking.

"Well, Dears, I think it's time we made it outside before the snow starts really falling," Elizabeth advised.

"But the forecast doesn't predict heavy snow," Sam pointed out.

Elizabeth's smile widened, "Trust me, I have it on very good authority that this weekend is going to get very chilly."

Sam nodded slowly, not sure whether he fully believed Elizabeth, but he certainly wasn't going to argue with a sweet little old lady.

Elizabeth turned to Andy, "Thank you for the cookies, Dear. I'm sure they'll be delicious."

A curious look crossed her face, she hadn't seen Elizabeth open the box and she certainly hadn't had time to mention she'd brought cookies with her, "You're welcome, Elizabeth. I hope they turned out okay."

Elizabeth grinned, "You made them, Dear, which means they'll be fine, because you filled them with your spirit."

Andy smiled and glanced over at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, let's decorate the neighbourhood," Elizabeth called as she ushered them towards the front door.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy and Sam followed Elizabeth out onto her front yard, where more people had gathered. Elizabeth introduced Candy and Will to the neighbours, who all seemed very nice. Andy took particular notice of Tom and Sandra Green who were the couple who lived at the house they were watching. They seemed like a regular couple in their mid forties, they didn't seem to be likely suspects to interest Boyd and the Guns and Gangs unit. But Andy shook her head, she hadn't got a great deal of experience and she was still regularly surprised by people who committed crimes. Sometimes circumstances had a way of pushing people in directions they never thought they'd be able to follow.

She smiled as she felt Sam stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders as they listened to Elizabeth's speech.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of her front yard and smiled warmly at her neighbours, "I'd like to thank you for all coming to our annual switch on. I'm sending Nick's apologies as you know he's very busy at work this time of year, but he wants to thank you all for taking the time to decorate your homes. I'd like to formally welcome Candy and Will Smith, who've just recently moved into the neighbourhood and joined in with our Christmas spirit." Everyone smiled and nodded at Sam and Andy as Elizabeth paused. "Now if everyone can get ready to switch on, I'll activate the timer," she gestured to a large old fashioned alarm clock that stood in the middle of the yard, it glistened with tinsel, its hands looked like two large metal holly leaves. As if by magic it began to glow, its tick echoing in the air.

"Guess that means I need to head over to the house and light 'em up, McNally," Sam spoke into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

Andy nodded, "I can't wait to see them lit up."

"Neither can I, McNally, neither can I;" Sam replied before heading over to their home as several of their neighbours did the same.

"Hi," a woman's voice disturbed Andy's thoughts.

Andy turned towards the sound of the voice and found Sandra Green standing next to her, "Hey."

"I'm, Sandy, it's nice to have some new people in the neighbourhood."

Andy smiled, "Hi Sandy, I'm Candy, we could go in for a rhyming competition," She joked.

Sandy chuckled, "Guess we could. I hope you and Will are happy here, Tom and I have lived happily here for nearly ten years."

"Ten years, that's a long time; it must be a good neighbourhood."

Sandy nodded, "It is. I couldn't think of living anywhere else."

"That's good to know. Will and I thought long and hard before moving here, we wanted to find the right place."

"I know what you mean, we moved here when our children were young. It's a great place for children, our eldest, Jimmy is in his second year at college and Jenny is about to leave for college next fall. Do you and Will have any children?"

Andy shook her head and glanced over at Sam who was standing on their front yard, waiting to illuminate their house, "No but we're hoping that now we're here and we've got room, we hope to expand our family a little. We might start with a dog first."

Sandy chuckled, "Well I hope you'll be happy here, if you need anything we live over there," Sandy pointed to the house that Andy and Sam had been watching intently since the moment they moved into their house.

"Thanks, that's really kind of you," Andy replied.

"That's one thing about this neighbourhood that you usually struggle to find in a big city, everyone here takes the time to care for each other, help each other. That's quite rare, but something Tom and I appreciate every day."

A sound of bells chiming stopped their conversation, Elizabeth waved her hands in air and suddenly the darkness of the night was lit up by a wondrous array of coloured lights. Snowmen, sleighs, reindeer and illuminated Santas decorated the front yards of the houses.

Andy took in the sights and smiled, it was like something out of a Christmas movie especially with the snow falling slowly to the ground.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly clapped her hands and nudged Daisy, "Look at the lights! It worked, everything's just beautiful."

Daisy nodded, slightly less enthusiastic than her friend, "Yes, Molly the lights are pretty. But I'm a bit disappointed with the level of snow…"

Molly glanced at her friend, "But the snow's just perfect it makes the lights…"

Daisy frowned, "But we need the snow to action our plan."

The smile fell from Molly's face, "Oh yes; the plan. Can't you check to see where the heavier snow is?"

Daisy nodded and tugged on her cloud, in an instant she disappeared, just a small billow of dust remained where she had been moments earlier.

Molly watched the crowd, noticing that Sam walked straight back to Andy and stood close enough to her so that his arm was virtually brushing against her. They seemed so comfortable together; they certainly were good enough at playing a married couple to fool their neighbours. Molly's thoughts were disturbed by the telltale popping sound of a cloud and fairy materialising, she glanced towards the sound and smiled when Daisy reappeared, a huge smile on her face, "Well?" Molly asked.

"I've checked with Gustas, there was a minor delay with the clouds from Iceland, but they'll be here shortly," She shivered, "Then our snowstorm show should be starting and the temperature's going to fall."

"Perfect," Molly replied, turning her attention back to the small crowd of people on Elizabeth's front yard, celebrating the decorations with hot chocolate and cookies.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites. _

_My updates miight not be quite as regular as I'm back at work now after two weeks Christmas holidays. _

_Thanks as always to dcj for casting her eye over this._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 9_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy and Sam happily chatted with their neighbours, enjoying the warmth of the hot chocolate as well as the friendship and company. Andy stood holding her mug of chocolate, using its warmth to keep the cold winter night's chill from her fingers. She smiled; this was almost a magical moment, something from a Christmas movie, where people gathered to share the joys of the season. It was something she'd always envied when watching those scenes unfold on TV. However, that night she could almost touch the magic of the season, it made her happier than she'd been in a while and whenever she glanced at Sam her heart soared a little more, she was lucky to have someone in her life like him. Someone who was always there for her even when she was being the biggest pain in the world.

She shivered as a large snowflake landed on her hands; the wind seemed to be gathering force as a small flurry of flakes danced in front of her eyes.

"I told you it was going to start to really snow," Elizabeth smiled as she walked up to Andy, relieving her of her virtually empty mug, "Why don't you and Will head home, the weather's going to set in and I want to know that you're safe."

Andy nodded, "Okay, Elizabeth. Thanks for a lovely evening."

"You're very welcome, Candy. Now go find that husband of yours, head home and watch the snow from the warmth of your living room. Thank you for joining our neighbourhood spirit, it lifts my heart to know that there are still people who believe in each other."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, thank you for inviting us to join in."

Elizabeth smiled, "Now go, find your man and head into the warmth. It's going to get very cold out here for the next few days."

Andy looked at her, wondering how she could possibly know what the weather was going to do, the forecasters hadn't even managed to predict the snowfall that was now getting thicker by the second. "Okay, take care and if you need anything…" Andy started.

Elizabeth interrupted her, "I know where to find you, but I'm sure I won't need anything at all."

Andy waved as she turned off towards Sam who was chatting with another one of their neighbours, he smiled when he saw her approaching, "Hey," he welcomed quietly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wondered if you wanted to head home, out of the snow," she gestured at the growing flurries.

Sam nodded, "Okay," he turned towards the man he'd been chatting too, "Tom this is my wife, Candy."

Andy nodded at Tom, who smiled warmly at her, "It's nice to meet you, Tom; I was talking to Sandy earlier."

Tom glanced over at his wife who appeared to be waving at him, "Looks like Sandy wants to head inside too, shame about the snow cutting short our evening, it was great talking to you."

Sam nodded, "I'm sure we'll have the chance to catch up again, especially when the snow subsides a little."

"Well, nice to meet you both; see you soon," Tom replied before turning to walk over to Sandy.

"Okay, Candy, let's go home," Sam smiled warmly, reaching for Andy's hand and gently covering it with his own.

"I'd like that, Will," Andy replied, gently squeezing his hand, enjoying the contact.

Together they slowly negotiated the fresh snow back to their home.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly bounced up and down, as she pulled her woollen hat snugly down over her ears, "Now this is what I call snow!"

Daisy beamed at her friend, tucking her hands into her pockets, "Gustas has come through for us, looks like the best snowstorm this part of the world has seen in a while."

Molly nodded, "I have a feeling people will need to dig their way out of their homes."

"Just as we planned," Daisy pushed at her cloud so that it gently began to spin, as she started to sing, "Oh the weather outside is frightful…"

Molly joined in, "But the fire is so delightful," she shivered as the thought of a warm fire entered her mind, "Let's head into the warmth. I want to see how Andy and Sam deal with the new little hitch in their plan."

"Thought you'd never suggest that, it is getting a little chilly out here and the thought of a fire does sound appealing."

"But don't forget to keep your warm clothes handy, because we're going to need them," Molly reminded her as she began to tug at her cloud before closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, Molly, my warm clothes are going to be right where I can grab them," Daisy replied as she began to tug on her cloud.

In a matter of seconds both fairies disappeared into the night, leaving a swirling mist of magical dust where their clouds had once floated.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy hung her coat up and then stood clapping her hands together in an attempt to warm them up, after a few seconds she began to wave her arms getting the circulation moving. She stopped in her tracks when she realised Sam was watching her, "What?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He smiled and shook his head, "Nice moves, McNally," he teased.

She shook her head returning his smile, "I wanted to get my circulation moving, I didn't realise that I was as cold as I am until I got in here."

"There are other ways of warming up," he hinted, his eyebrows rising suggestively.

"I'm sure there are, but the only one I'm going to be using in the next few minutes is the fire that's in the living room."

"And you know how to light a fire?"

She rolled her eyes, "You might be a city boy, but I am a seasoned camper and have started many fires in my time."

Sam grinned, "I bet you have." He turned into the living room, "I look forward to watching you work, McNally," he replied making himself comfortable in a chair.

She poked her tongue out at him briefly before gathering the materials she needed to start a fire. A few minutes later she sat back on her heels as she watched a small flickering flame begin to burn. She smiled as the flame began to grow licking at the wooden logs, the aroma of burning wood began to waft through the air.

"Very impressive, McNally," Sam complimented from his chair.

She turned and glanced over her shoulder looking at him, a huge smile on her face, "Told you I could light a fire."

"Well I'm dutifully impressed and if I should ever need to start a fire in the middle of nowhere, I'll make sure you're with me to start it."

She grinned, "I'm sure that can be arranged." She stood up and headed over to the sofa and made herself comfortable. "That was a good evening," she spoke a few minutes later, her voice cutting through the comfortable silence that had descended in the room.

"Yes, it was. Elizabeth's a little eccentric," Sam replied, glancing over at Andy, smiling as the warmth of the firelight made her skin appear even more radiant.

"She might be, but she's certainly the heart of this community. Virtually every house turned out to her Christmas celebration, I don't think I've ever experienced anything quite like that before."

Sam nodded, "Everyone seemed to really get along with each other."

"What did you think of the Greens?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "They seemed like a nice couple, who shouldn't be under surveillance by Guns and Gangs."

Andy nodded, "I agree, Sandy seemed really nice, down to earth, happy and part of the community. I wouldn't have thought she would have anything to do with something Boyd would be interested in." She shrugged her shoulders, "But then I'm new to this and I'm sure Boyd's got it right."

"I wouldn't be so sure, maybe the information he had is wrong. All we need to do is carry out our job, collect the information and report back. He'll be the one who makes the decision whether there is anything to pursue."

"I hope not, because I really liked Sandy."

"I liked Tom, too."

Andy shivered and glanced around the room, "Is it getting colder in here?"

Sam looked at her, "I'll go check the heating."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Are you sure that's it?" Daisy asked, peering over Molly's shoulder.

Molly was hanging from the rope she'd tied to the central heating boiler, her tool belt fixed around her waist, she held her wrench in one hand and was fiddling with the boiler's wires with the other. "Yep, look, the pressure dial is falling. Looks like it's time to find the thermals, the temperature in here is dropping!"

"Woo hoo! That means Andy and Sam are going to get cold!"

"Just one more little knock there…" she tapped her wrench against a pipe, "That's it. The heating will be off for at least the next day or so. Even if Sam is a whiz with plumbing, he doesn't stand a chance with my little magical powder. It's on a time lock; it won't disappear for forty eight hours. So forty eight hours no heating…" She grinned at Daisy, "I wonder how our couple are going to keep warm?"

Daisy shook her head, "I can't wait to find out."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"What?" Andy called from behind him.

He turned back towards the light at the top of the stairs, the central heating boiler was in the basement, when he realised the heating wasn't working he'd gone down to the basement to see if there was a problem with the boiler. Unfortunately there was, "It's not working," he called back up to Andy.

"That's not a surprise, Sam. There isn't any heating. Can you fix it?"

He looked at the boiler and tightened up some of the connections, "I've made sure everything's connected, but it doesn't seem to want to work. I can have a better look in the morning."

"So we're going to freeze," she huffed back.

He shook his head, "I don't think we're going to freeze, it might be a little chilly, but we're not going to freeze."

"If the fire in the living room is our only source of heat, I'm going to make sure we have plenty of logs to keep it going," with that she turned and headed out to the porch to collect more logs for the fire.

Sam shook his head, no heating and a snow storm outside. He had a feeling that once again the universe was beginning to conspire against him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Do you have enough logs?" Sam asked as Andy dragged a pile of logs behind her, wrapped in a large blanket.

Andy grinned, "Better to be prepared and we're not sure how long the heating's going to be out and I for one do not intend on getting cold."

His eyebrows rose questioningly, "So what's your plan, McNally?"

Her grin widened further, "How about a little indoor camping?"

He shook his head with confusion, "Indoor camping? Why would anyone want to camp indoors or outdoors?"

"It'll be fun, City Boy!" She teased gently.

He tilted his head to one side, "What does indoor camping involve?"

"Well as this is the only fire in the house and at the moment our only source of heat, I thought we could bring down our duvets and make camp beds in front of the fire."

"You mean sleep down here in front of the fire on the floor?" he asked, his eyebrows arching.

She shook her head, "Well unless you packed inflatable camp beds in your undercover kit, then it's the floor or as you're getting older and your bones might not take the hard floor, there is the sofa." She grinned as he flinched slightly at her getting older comment, "Of course I have no problem sleeping on the floor."

"Floor it is. So is that all there is to indoor camping?"

Her smile widened, "I'll explain more as the adventure continues. But first we need to make our beds and I suggest that you put on a few extra layers of clothes. Pyjamas are not going to be warm enough tonight. You did pack some warm sweaters, didn't you?" her mind wandering to Sam's wardrobe, which was usually limited to tee shirts and long sleeved undershirts.

"It's the middle of winter, McNally, of course I packed some warm sweaters," he rolled his eyes as he spoke emphasising his point.

"Good," she turned towards the door, "I'll race you!"

Before he had a chance to reply, she had hurried out of sight and was bounding up the stairs to her room, he shook his head; he imagined that living with Andy was sometimes like living with a child. Realising that he still hadn't budged and Andy was already upstairs gathering her things, he began to move.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly clapped her hands, "Indoor camping, I didn't see that one coming! That's so much better than I had planned."

Daisy grinned, "Two campers in front of a fire, snuggled together, sharing stories…" She looked over at Molly, "I think this could work."

"Don't get your hopes up; this is Sam and Andy we're talking about. They've had over two years to get to this point on their own and they've been stubbornly either ignoring their feelings or not being brave enough to act on them. This may be the start, but I have a feeling it's going to take more than one night of indoor camping."

Daisy pouted, "But that's where we come in. We're here to make sure that they build on every little step and with the Fairy Dynamic Duo on their team they don't stand a chance."

Molly laughed, "Fairy Dynamic Duo, I haven't heard that in a while, well not since High School."

"We've always made a good team, Molly. Don't lose faith yet."

"I haven't lost faith, I'm sure it's just going to take longer than we think though. This assignment isn't as easy as some of the other's I've messed up. I just want to be prepared for every eventuality."

"You are, Molly and this will be a success," Daisy smiled warmly as she started to shift on her cloud. "Let's get comfortable, I'm looking forward to indoor camping."

"Me too," Molly replied, pulling on her coat, hat and scarf.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy grinned when she returned to the living room, her duvet bundled under her arm, an extra hoodie on over her sweater. She dropped her gloves, hat and scarf on the arm of the chair and placed her duvet on the floor. She then carefully pulled the pads off the sofa and chair and arranged them on the floor making two mattresses. Even though she'd teased Sam about sleeping on the floor, she thought the sofa cushions would help make the experience slightly more comfortable on their bones. When she was satisfied with the position of the cushions, she chose one set and arranged her duvet and pillows onto it.

Then she headed into the kitchen and began to prepare the other ingredients they would need for their indoor camping adventure.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam knew that Andy had beaten him back to the living room, he'd heard the sounds of her feet bouncing down the stairs a few minutes earlier; he'd thought he'd heard her singing too. If indoor camping made her happy, who was he to deny her some happiness, even if his bones would regret it in the morning.

He walked into the living room and couldn't help but smile at the two beds made from the sofa and chair cushions on the floor. Maybe indoor camping wouldn't be as uncomfortable as he had thought. He followed Andy's suit and arranged his duvet on the second makeshift mattress. Just as he had finished organising his 'bed' Andy bounded into the room, a huge tray balanced in her hands, on it appeared to be a huge flask, a bag of marshmallows and some other things he couldn't see clearly in the light of the fire.

"I see you've made your bed," Andy pointed out as she gently lowered the tray in front of the fire.

"Thanks for the cushions," he replied, lowering himself onto his bed.

"Thought it would make it a little more comfortable."

"What have you got there?" He nodded towards the tray.

She turned and grinned at him, "Well, no indoor camping night is complete without marshmallows to toast and s'mores to make and of course hot chocolate."

"S'mores?"

Andy's eyes widened, "You've never made s'mores?"

He shook his head, "I've never been camping, I can't see the appeal of spending the night on a hard bed in the middle of nowhere."

"Well you need to be educated, Officer Swarek."

He chuckled at her tone of voice and the way she used his surname, "And I'm sure you're the one to teach me."

She grinned, "Well I am our outdoor expert and I have plenty of experience making 's'mores."

"I can't wait, McNally," Sam replied moving along the cushions so that he was closer to Andy and the fire. "So how do we make 's'mores?"

She took a skewer and handed one to him, then offered him the bag of marshmallows, "Take a marshmallow and put it on the end." As she explained what he needed to do, she did the same, placing a marshmallow on the end of her skewer. "Now lower it into the flames, not too close, you don't want to char it." She smiled as he followed her instructions, his marshmallow a few inches from hers in the fire. After a few moments she spoke, "Now take two cookies and sandwich them either side of your marshmallow," she demonstrated as she spoke. "Then pull the skewer out of your marshmallow and you have a s'more, a chocolately, marshmallowy goodness that makes camping worthwhile."

Sam followed Andy's instructions and looked at the little cookie sandwich he now held in his hands, he tilted his head slightly before cautiously biting into it. After a few moments he smiled, "Maybe this indoor camping business isn't going to be quite as bad as I imagined."

Andy almost bounced in her seat, "They're good, aren't they?"

Sam nodded, "McNally they are good," he looked at her and couldn't help but smile at the huge grin that was on her face, she was happy and that made him happy. If he had his way he would make her happy every day for the rest of her life. But even though he knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, he wasn't sure that Andy was anywhere near ready to even contemplate anything more than friendship with anyone. He sighed, maybe he'd just have to take what he could get for now and hopefully with his awesome powers of persuasion, he could persuade Andy that he was the right choice for her and he could make her happy, just as she had the power to make him happy.

"Penny for them?" she asked; her voice cutting through the silence.

He turned to look at her, her voice pulling him from his thoughts, "This is nice, McNally."

"It is, isn't it? I wouldn't have thought being stranded in a strange house without any heating could be this much fun."

"It must be the awesome company you're keeping," he replied smugly.

"It's a wonder your head can fit through any of the doors in this house."

He laughed, "Well it was a little bit of a struggle earlier."

She nudged him with her arm, "Sam!"

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Don't be, I'm having fun…" she paused, her eyes returning to the dancing light of the fire, "And it's been a long time since I've had fun."

"Good, 'cause I'm having fun too."

She turned to look at him a warm smile on her face.

He couldn't help but reach out and gently run his thumb over her cheek, "Marshmallow," he pointed out as he rubbed away the blob of sugar on the edge of her lips.

Andy wanted to lean into his touch, but that wouldn't have been appropriate, but in that moment as she sat there next to Sam she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. She was happier than she'd been in a long time and that was down to Sam.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly jumped to her feet, joining her hands together in front of her, moving them around in a circle, "Go Sam!" she hollered as she wiggled on her cloud.

Daisy smiled at her friend, but her smile began to fall as she noticed Molly's cloud rocking, "Molly, be careful!" she called, but it was too late.

Molly heard Daisy's warning, but the momentum of her cloud moving became more exaggerated, her movements suddenly out of sync with her cloud. Her feet wobbled, her balance lost, Molly tumbled from her cloud, "Oh, dear," she gulped as she fell head first towards a pot plant.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all of your support, I do appreciate it, as does my muse! The encouragement certainly helps to create more adventures for Molly and Daisy, the fairy dynamic duo! :)_

_This part is for dcj ~ who voted for body heat! ;)_

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 10_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Molly landed head first into the soil of the potted plant, her feet flailing above her. She desperately tried to push herself out, but she was wedged in the dirt.

Daisy hovered over Molly, restraining a giggle that was desperately trying to escape; all she could see were Molly's legs waving backwards and forwards in the air. "Are you okay, Molly?" she called. She listened carefully but all she could hear was a mumbling sound from her friend. "Don't panic, I'm on my way!" Daisy dived into her cloud and pulled out a rope and harness, she waved her hand and her cloud slowly lowered towards Molly. A few seconds later she was just above Molly; she leaned carefully over the edge and managed to fix the harness to Molly. She then tugged on the rope, when it didn't fly off she was satisfied it was attached securely. "On the count of three I'm going to pull!" Daisy announced.

She attached the other end of the rope to a winch that appeared on the edge of her cloud, "One…" she called to her friend, "Two… Three!" Daisy clicked her fingers and the winch began to slowly turn, she watched carefully to see if her friend was moving. A few seconds later Molly moved suddenly, released from her muddy prison, she began to swing on the end of the rope, her arms and legs waving as she swung.

"Thanks!" Molly called in between spitting out clumps of mud.

Slowly Daisy's winch hauled Molly back to her cloud. When Molly righted herself she clambered from Daisy's cloud to her own. She plopped down into her soft fluffy seat, wiping her hand across her forehead, swiping away more mud.

Daisy smiled at her friend, "You certainly like to live dangerously!"

Molly shook her head, "I could do without all of this fun and excitement." She shook her head and more clumps of mud flew from her. "I bet I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"

Daisy chuckled, "No not really. If I was going to give a description, I'd say you look like you've been mud wrestling."

Molly poked out her tongue before replying, "At least Andy and Sam didn't notice, they didn't did they?"

"No, they've been totally focused on each other," She glanced over to the couple who were still transfixed, Sam's hand caressing Andy's cheek. "Although if they kissed, I missed it due to your acrobatic display!" Daisy pouted.

Molly looked over at Andy and Sam; they were still in exactly the same position they were in before she'd taken her nose dive into the pot plant. It was as if they were frozen in time. "They look like they haven't moved!"

A deep booming voice echoed in the room, "That would be because of me."

Both Molly and Daisy looked around the room nervously; the voice didn't belong to Molly's boss. They were at a loss who would be speaking to them.

Suddenly a wispy swirl of green smoke appeared in the corner, slowly it began to turn into a shape, the form of an elderly man; his beard was so long it flowed to his feet, his cloak appeared to be rippling behind him.

"Father Time," Molly stated reverently.

The old man smiled, his eyes glinting green, "Molly and Daisy."

They both nodded, "Nice to meet you," Daisy sputtered in awe.

"Nice to meet you too," he grinned, "I was just passing and thought you could do with a little help. We didn't want you revealing your presence to your assignment, especially because," he waved his arm slowly; "they were so close."

"Thank you," Molly stammered, "I'm sorry that you needed to intervene, I just lost my balance."

"It happens to the best of us," his smile widened reaching his eyes, "This assignment is the talk of the other worlds, we all want you to succeed as this is such a deserving case. I thought I would offer my help."

Both fairies looked at him mesmerised, it was extremely rare to meet Father Time, he worked independently from the other organisations, for him to actually participate in an assignment was surprising, but also made their spirits soar. They had been lucky enough to meet him and he'd helped them. "We really appreciate your help," Molly uttered, when she finally regained control of her voice.

"Well you're very welcome. I wish you both the best with the assignment, but I have to be going now, I have other things to deal with. Take care," his voice began to disappear along with his body as it was enveloped in a swirl of green smoke.

Molly looked at Daisy after he disappeared, "Wow!" Molly stated.

Daisy nodded, "Wow! Father Time, now that's a story I want to share in the office on Monday!"

"We can talk about this later, but now we need to watch them," she nodded towards Andy and Sam.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam slowly removed his thumb from her face and Andy released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She smiled, "Thanks," she replied, lifting her hand to check that there wasn't any more melted marshmallow on her face.

"You're welcome," he watched as her fingers grazed over her face where moments before his fingers had been.

Her heart was thumping in her chest and her stomach was churning like a thousand butterflies were dancing inside, the more time she was spending with Sam the more effect he was having on her. She turned to look at the fire, hoping that the flickering flames would distract her.

Sam watched her turn away and look at the flames of the fire, never in his life had he felt like this about anyone, Andy had crawled into his heart and held onto it so tightly that he didn't think he would ever be able to shake it free, not that he wanted to. Andy had changed his life, sure she frustrated him, but she made it better and he could imagine spending every night for the rest of his life with her, even if it did involve camping. There was a lot he was prepared to do for her, prepared to give up for her. Now all he had to do was prove to her that he was the right choice for her.

"Would you like another s'more?" she asked quietly, her eyes still focused on the flames.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, shifting slightly so that he could look at Andy without having to crane his neck.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Well!" Molly moaned, "I knew it!" She stomped her foot with frustration, "A tender moment, a gentle touch and… And… Nothing! Look they're retreating away from each other."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I thought we were nearly there!"

"Told you they were stubborn!" Molly pouted as she threw her hands in the air and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

Daisy thought for a moment a small smile crossing her lips before she stood and pulled a purple glistening sack from her cloud.

Molly watched Daisy cautiously, what was she up to, she wondered, "Daisy?"

Daisy turned on her cloud to look at her friend, "Each member of Mother Nature's team is issued with a sack of weather."

"A sack of weather?"

Daisy nodded, "It's obviously not cold enough in here, because they're nowhere near each other…" she pointed to Andy and Sam, "Look there's virtually a continent between them since he wiped the marshmallow off her cheek and they don't look like they're going to close the distance by themselves. I think we need…" she dug into the sack and pulled out a large glistening snowflake.

Molly's eyebrows rose questioningly, "You're not going to make it snow in here?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "No, but snow is cold and we need to lower the temperature. Watch this," she held the snowflake on her open palm and blew gently. As her breath touched the snowflake it began to shimmer, then it slowly began to twitch and then it fluttered into the air, swirling and twirling around the room, before slowly melting into thin air.

"That was beautiful," Molly whispered in awe.

Daisy grinned, "Not bad, even if I do say so myself."

Molly shivered, "I think it's working, it's certainly getting colder in here. Time to dig out my coat," she reached into her cloud and pulled out her pink woolly duffle coat and quickly slipped it on, fastening the buttons before settling back into her seat.

"I hope it works," Daisy replied as she fastened her own coat.

"So do I," Molly replied as she turned her attention back to Andy and Sam.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy rubbed her hands together and shivered, it seemed to be getting colder in the living room rather than warmer, she pulled her duvet tighter around her, but it did little to keep the ice-cold chill from gnawing at her bones.

Sam noticed Andy try and snuggle deeper into her duvet, "Are you still cold?"

She glanced over at him nodding, knowing that if she tried to speak her teeth would probably chatter and that wouldn't be a very good look.

Sam smiled and shook his head before speaking, "Come here, McNally."

Her eyes widened at his request, but she didn't move.

He tilted his head and used his best T.O. voice, a tone that insisted that she follow, "Come here, Andy."

"But…" she tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't move but all coherent thought left her as all she could think about was that she would be very close to Sam.

"The temperature in here is dropping and even though the fire looks good, it certainly isn't throwing out the heat, and if you remember training at the Academy, body heat is the best way to stay warm."

Andy's jaw fell open as her mind registered what he was suggesting.

Sam grinned at the look of shock that was etched on Andy's face; she was also at a loss for words, which for Andy was unusual. "I don't bite," he teased.

"I er…" Andy suddenly felt warmer as her cheeks flushed.

"Andy, you're cold, I'm cold, the heating's broken and I promise to behave myself; that is unless you're worried you can't!" he grinned, his dimples dancing in his cheeks.

She glared at him before standing up, grabbing her duvet and dropping it on him, a few moments later she had arranged her makeshift bed so that it was next to his.

When she had finished organising the cushions, he scooted over slightly and pulled back his duvet so she could sit down next to him, when she was nestled beside him; he pulled back the coves, and then spread hers out on top of his. "Better?" he asked, feeling her shiver next to him.

She nodded letting just her arm and leg touch his, instantly she felt warmer.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Go, Sam!" Molly whooped from her cloud, "They're sharing body heat!"

"Barely," Daisy groaned, "They're hardly touching."

"Patience," Molly advised, "I'm sure they'll be getting a little closer."

"Hmm," Daisy mumbled, resting her head on her hands.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Relax, McNally, I'm not going to bite," Sam smiled as he spoke, since Andy had climbed in next to him she'd hardly moved, or spoken. "Cat got your tongue?"

She turned her head slightly so she could look at him, "Nope, just warming up."

Sam chuckled, "Just your arm, how's that working for you?"

She smiled, "My arm is lovely and warm, thank you."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Getting there…" she smiled, "Slowly."

"You know we would heat up quicker if more of us touched," he suggested.

She huffed as she shivered, "Okay," she replied quietly.

Sam reorganised the pillows behind him so that he was sitting up, then he gestured for Andy to lean against him, which after a few moments she did.

She rested her head against his shoulder, so that the top of her head nestled in the crook of his neck, she carefully placed her arm across his chest and snuggled closer into his side. Instantly she felt warmer, especially as he slid his arm around her, his fingers splaying out on her back.

"Better?" he asked; his voice quiet.

She nodded, "Much better."

A peaceful silence surrounded them, occasionally interrupted by the crackle of the logs in the fire.

"Sam?" Andy asked, quietly.

He tilted his head so that he could look at her face, "Yes, Andy?"

"Tell me something about you," she requested.

"Like what?" he asked perplexed.

"It can be anything. We're friends we should know things about each other, more than just how we like to take our coffee. Which you're very good at," she complimented.

Sam thought for a moment and then replied, "I like pistachio ice-cream."

Andy wrinkled her nose, "Pistachio, no one likes pistachio ice-cream, chocolate, vanilla, yes, but pistachio."

He chuckled before continuing seriously, "I was six and went to visit my Dad, he gave me a pint of pistachio ice-cream."

She smiled, "I like…"

"Rocky Road," he inserted before she had a chance to finish.

She lifted her head, "How did you know?"

He grinned, "I'm a Police Officer, McNally, I'm paid to observe."

"But we've never eaten ice-cream together."

"No, but Nash was telling Diaz about how she keeps Rocky Road in the freezer for you when you need it."

Andy nodded, "She's a good friend."

"She is," he couldn't stop his fingers from rubbing slow circles on her back.

Andy noticed that Sam's fingers were dancing on her back, sending a tingling sensation across it.

"It's your turn, McNally," Sam requested.

"I like camping," she started after a moment.

"Why?" he asked, curious to find out more about her.

"Every summer as a child my Dad and I would go camping, we'd take our tent and pitch it at the campsite. We'd spend the day fishing or walking and then in the evenings we'd build a campfire and sit beside it. My dad would always tell me scary stories and we'd make s'mores. Even after my Mom left he would still take me camping, for those two days it was like we were a normal family; that everything was alright. He'd be sober, he'd smile and he'd laugh. Camping for me is the only memory I have of everything being normal and safe."

"I can see why you like camping, even if it is in the middle of nowhere."

"That's part of the attraction, Sam. No technology, no T.V. just you and nature."

"That's what has me worried, McNally, the nature side of things. Not so fond of the wild nature part. If it's not the animals and insects after you it's the poison oak."

Andy chuckled as she remembered their trip to Sudbury; Sam had nearly walked into poison oak until she'd pointed it out. "I remember Sudbury and the poison oak."

Sam shrugged his shoulder, "Proves my point, McNally. The outdoors is great to look at as long as you don't actually have to interact with it. I like the park."

Andy's eyebrows rose, "The park, I'll remember that."

"This is probably as close as you'll ever get me to camping."

"Is that a challenge?"

He shook his head, "Nope, 'cause you're never going to get me to go camping."

"We'll see," she replied, an image of her and Sam snuggled up in a tent in the middle of nowhere.

Sam noticed the smile spread across Andy's face, it was as if she'd gotten lost in her thoughts, "What?"

His voice jolted her from her thoughts, a blush rising through her cheeks, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"You do far too much of that," he replied seriously.

"I know you're forever pointing that out to me."

"I can always rely on you to have a plan, but sometimes you just have to go…"

"With your gut," she finished for him.

He smiled, "You have been listening to me."

She rolled her eyes, "I've been listening to you for the past two years, I just don't always choose to follow your instructions to the letter."

"I've noticed, but it usually works out."

She nodded, "Yep, except when I make really big mistakes."

He thought for a moment, "Name one."

She shifted slightly so that her arm that was on his chest stretched, so that her fingers could play with the fabric of his shirt. "Well there's picking Luke, I call that one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life. I thought he was the sensible choice, but that didn't turn out well did it?"

He didn't answer he just tilted his head slightly, letting her talk.

"I've always listened to my heart and it's usually gotten me tangled up in relationships that were not right for me," she smiled, "You just need to ask my dad about my high school boyfriends, he could tell you a story or two. I wasn't much better at College, so I decided now that I'm supposedly an adult and should be approaching things in an adult way I'd make the sensible choice. Luke."

Sam looked at her curiously, "Was your heart telling you something else?" he wondered.

"My heart's been telling me something else for a while, but I've been very good at ignoring it. Even now I'm not sure I'm brave enough to listen to it, because if I do and I get hurt I don't think I'll recover." She looked down at her fingers that were drawing lazy circles on his chest, "I don't think I'm ready yet to make that move, but I'm becoming more convinced that my heart might be what I should be following."

"Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith," he replied quietly, hoping that maybe she was talking about giving him a chance.

"But what if I make that leap of faith and he leaves me?"

"He would be stupid to leave you," he replied, his hand moving up her back slightly so that he could play with her hair.

"But he's a spontaneous kind of guy, he doesn't like making plans, he goes with the flow," she pointed out remembering the conversation they'd had a few weeks earlier when they'd discovered a car accident.

"That's probably because he's never had a reason to make plans, McNally. If he had someone important in his life to make plans with, I'm sure he wouldn't leave you," he remembered their conversation about plans a few weeks earlier.

She shifted again so that her chin was resting on his chest so that she could look into his eyes, "So even though you're not a plan making kind of guy, you could be if you met the right person?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled, "What makes you think I haven't met the right person?"

She frowned, trying to think of whom he'd met recently who would be the right person.

He could almost see her mind whirring, trying to work out something, "Andy," he said, moving his other hand so that he could tilt her chin slightly, so that her eyes were looking at his again.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't realise I'd met the right person at first. In fact she annoyed the hell out of me. It might have had something to do with the fact that she barrelled right into me and ruined eight months of undercover work. I blamed her, when really I should have blamed Jerry; he was the one who really blew my cover. I should have been impressed with her tenacity and determination, because if she was capable of that on her first day, I can't wait to see what she manages to achieve with the rest of her career. Only problem is, she is a bit of a magnet for danger, I can't count the number of times my heart has almost stopped because she's gotten herself into a situation that I can't easily get her out of. But I can't imagine my life without her in it."

Andy was at a loss for words, it was the longest speech she'd ever heard Sam give and she couldn't help but smile as she thought about who he was describing.

"McNally?" Sam asked concerned that he'd frightened her, and that she wasn't ready to hear what he was trying to say. A few seconds later a smile crossed her lips, a radiant one that lit up her eyes and with it his heart, "Andy?"

"Are you talking about me?" Andy asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes, "How many more rookies have ruined my undercover work?"

"None."

"That's right, McNally, you are the only one who has been awesome enough to stop me," he winked.

"So you want to make plans with me?"

He nodded, "We'll start simply, because I'm not used to making them. How about we plan on spending the night here, keeping warm. Then we can make a new plan each day. When I get used to it we could see about planning a bit further in the future."

She smiled, "Okay, we're making plans!"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "We're making plans, Andy."

She laid her head back on his chest and snuggled even closer to him, draping a leg over his, "I could get used to this, Sam."

"Me, too," he replied, "Now shut your eyes and get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow might bring."

She grinned into his chest, "Night, Sam."

"Night, Andy," he replied encircling both arms around her, pulling her tighter to him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly looked at Daisy and rolled her eyes, "I told you."

Daisy nodded, "But there was a kiss."

"On the forehead, but they're snuggled. Maybe in the morning…"

"Well I guess we should get some sleep, tomorrow's another day and we need to be prepared."

Molly grinned as an idea popped into her head she rooted around in her cloud before pulling out a plant cutting; she held it up for Daisy to see.

"Well it couldn't hurt," Daisy replied.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you as always for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Thanks to dcj for reading._

_Due to work commitments I'm not going to be able to post as often as I have been, I'm aiming for once a week! _

_Without further ado Chapter Eleven~ enjoy!_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 11_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Molly stretched and shivered, slowly she remembered where she was and carefully sat up, she would be beginning to get a reputation for falling off her cloud the way she was going. She could just see her next Birthday; some bright spark in her department would get her a pair of training wings. She already had a bad enough reputation of being that Rookie, without earning a reputation for losing her balance cloud jumping.

She glanced over at Daisy who was snoring softly snuggled in her cloud, her fingers clutching onto the edge of her snowflake shaped pillow. Then she turned her attention to her assignment and couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. They looked so content together, so peaceful. Progress she thought, slowly she was getting there.

~~88~~88~~88~~

At first Sam wondered where he was and who was clinging tightly to him, when he suddenly remembered he was on a makeshift bed in the middle of an undercover operation with Andy. He couldn't help but grin when he remembered it was Andy who was snuggled against him, enveloped in his arms. Slowly he tilted his head so that he could watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful and relaxed, her hair framing her face. He'd never been so content to watch someone sleep in his life. Swarek, he chided himself, you're becoming a softie in your old age.

He tensed as Andy moved in her sleep, mumbling something as she tightened her arms around his chest, her leg sliding over his trapping them beneath her. He relaxed when Andy didn't wake, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to begin to think about the kind of plans he and Andy might make together.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy inhaled deeply, the scent that she breathed made her smile and it smelt of Sam. It was a smell that always relaxed her, made her feel safe. In the moments it took for her to shake of the grogginess of first waking up she wondered why she would be thinking about Sam's scent. Then she wondered who she was snuggled up against, their arms holding her tightly to them.

She smiled as she remembered, she and Sam were finally on the same page; they were ready to try something, make plans. Her smile widened into a grin, as she recalled she was snuggled up to Sam and she felt safe, for the first time ever, she didn't feel the need to run away from a man's embrace. She was content to lie next to Sam forever.

"You're smiling like the cat that got the cream," Sam's husky voice broke through the silence and her thoughts.

Her smile widened exposing her teeth, her eyes sparkling as she shifted in his arms so that her chin was resting gently on his chest and her eyes were looking at his, "I think that's a pretty accurate description."

He returned her smile, his hand leaving her back so that his fingers could run through her hair that had gently been tousled as she slept, she looked beautiful, he thought. "So I'm the cream, now, huh?"

She leaned forward so that her face was closer to his, "You're so much more than that."

His eyebrows rose, "I am?"

She nodded, "You're making plans with me," her voice bubbling with excitement. "So what are our plans for today?"

He shifted slightly so that he could lean forward, brushing his nose gently against hers, "I thought we'd start our day, like this," he changed the angle of his face so that his lips grazed over hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, looking at her intently.

She smiled, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"So could I, but perhaps we could try a real bed, rather than cushions scattered on the floor?" he suggested, wincing at a twinge he felt in his back.

"If the heating's still off tonight, then I guess it could be arranged," she replied cheekily, before brushing her lips over his.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Daisy!" Molly hollered at her friend.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Daisy replied, her voice laced with sleep as she absentmindedly swiped at something.

Molly shook her head and threw her heart shaped pillow at her friend, it bounced off her head, Daisy sat bolt upright a startled look on her face, "Morning," Molly grinned.

"There was no need for that!" Daisy exclaimed crossly, swiping at her face.

"There was, look!" Molly pointed at Sam and Andy who were sprawled together, their faces millimetres from each other. "They're going to kiss!"

"What?" Daisy asked shocked as she shifted so that she could get a better view.

Sam brushed his lips gently over Andy's.

Both fairies held their breaths, waiting for more. A few moments later they both sagged.

"That was…" Daisy started sadly.

"I know…" Molly shook her head, "A bit of an anti climax. Where are the fireworks? The sparks? They deserve more than…"

"They're going to take the scenic route. I think your plant idea might just be what we need. Where are you going to put it?"

Molly grinned, "Now that's the thousand dollar question."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I guess we should move," Sam suggested his back twinging.

Andy lifted her head, "But I'm comfy."

"I bet you are; I didn't imagine this undercover assignment would involve me providing a pillow for my partner."

"Well I didn't imagine I'd be sleeping in the middle of the living room floor either, but sometimes you have to go with the flow," Andy glanced at her watch. "But looking at the time we need to get moving because we might miss something over at the Greens."

Sam nodded and reluctantly relaxed his grip around Andy, as soon as she moved he instantly missed her warmth. Her next action surprised him though, as she slowly stood, she quickly bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling away and skipping out of the room.

"I'm having the shower first," she called over her shoulder before he heard her feet bouncing up the stairs.

Sam rolled his eyes, Andy certainly wasn't predictable.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy bounded back downstairs, her damp hair falling freely around her shoulders, she checked in the living room and smiled, Sam had tidied up, the cushions were back on the sofa and their duvets were folded neatly in a pile. She walked over to the window and looked out; she couldn't help but dance in delight and squeal. She jumped when she heard a loud crash and Sam's voice muttering something in the kitchen, before hurried footfalls echoed on the wooden floor.

"Andy, what's the matter?" Sam asked as he hurried in the room concern etched on his face.

Andy turned to look at him sheepishly, realising that her reaction wasn't probably the most subtle way to respond to the snowfall. "Have you seen the snow?"

Sam's shoulders sagged a look of disbelief on his face, "You screamed because of the snow?"

She shook her head, "I didn't scream, I squealed in delight and danced my snow dance."

"You have a snow dance?"

She nodded, "And we haven't had that much snow in…" she tilted her head as she thought, "In ages."

Sam tried to be cross with her, but the look of utter joy that danced on her face when she talked about the snow made his anger wither, "It's winter, McNally there's always snow."

Her eyes widened, "But we never usually get that much snow!"

Reluctantly he wandered over to the window and looked out and was surprised by what he saw. The street was covered with a blanket of snow, it was more than a blanket; it was like a pile of duvets had been piled on top of each other. The tops of the cars were hardly visible from under the snow. The snowmen decorations that were in their front yard were more than at home, with just their heads popping out of the snow.

He shook his head, he couldn't remember a time when he had seen that much snow either, "Guess we had a freak snowstorm. I bet those on patrol today will have a traumatic shift."

Andy nodded, "I'm glad we get to stay here, even if the heating's broken."

Sam grinned, "We could always make our own heat."

Andy shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Not a chance until we've played in the snow!"

"Play in the snow! I'm not seven, McNally," he retorted a scowl on his face.

Andy sidled up to him, slipping her arms around his waist, "It could be fun, you me and snow angels."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I've never made a snow angel and have no intention of making one now."

"We could build a snowman, have a snowball fight and just have fun. We'd also see if the Greens got up to anything."

"Andy," he replied, "Snow is cold, we don't have any way to warm up when we come back inside."

Andy shook her head smiling, "We still have warm water and we have our indoor campfire and body heat."

He shook his head a small grin playing on his lips, "Okay, maybe he body heat'll swing it!" He winked as she grinned, "I'll help dig out the path, but I am not playing in the snow."

Andy pouted, tilting her chin slightly so that she looked directly in his eyes, "Please, Sam."

He met her gaze, the tone of voice she used melted his heart as did her eyes, "Maybe," he relented. He couldn't help but grin at her response.

She threw her hands in the air and danced in a circle in front of him.

"The snow dance?" he asked, shaking his head at her antics.

She grinned as she continued her dance, "Yep, my very own."

"Do you have any other dances I should know about?"

Andy grinned, "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Can't wait, McNally," he replied shaking his head. "I'm going to head for a shower to warm up before we go and tackle the snow."

"I'll put some soup on to cook for when we come back in," she called after his retreating form.

"Sure, McNally," he replied as he headed upstairs.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"So where're you gonna hang it?" Daisy asked as Molly floated around the house.

Molly held up the sprig of greenery over the kitchen doorframe; then shook her head. She then tried over the living room door after a few seconds she shook her head. Then she clicked her fingers and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Her empty cloud was left hanging in the air.

"Molly!" Daisy hollered wondering where her friend had gone.

A few moments later Molly reappeared, "Wow!" she stated in awe, "You certainly know how to make it snow."

Daisy grinned, "Is there lots out there?"

Molly grinned, "I've never seen so much snow in one place before, I think you've brought Toronto to a halt."

Daisy clicked her fingers and disappeared, leaving her cloud empty, she reappeared a few moments later, nodding her head with pride, "I did a good job."

"I think I'll have to take a look at the heating, because from the amount of snow out there, it's not going to melt any time soon and I don't want us to turn into snow fairies."

Daisy shivered at the thought, "No, snow fairies are definitely not fun. I like where you hung it."

"Do you think they'll notice?" Molly asked grinning.

"Well they will with a little bit of magical intervention," Daisy replied, plunging her hand into her cloud before pulling out a handful of sparkling magic dust. She held her hand out in front of her and blew gently. The golden dust twinkled in the air as it danced, before disappearing through the front door. "That should do the trick."

Molly shook her head, "I'm pleased I brought you on board."

"Me too," Daisy replied, rubbing her hands together.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy was walking to the kitchen to check on the soup when she noticed a pile of soil next to the pot plant that was stood on a dresser in the living room, "Did you knock over the pot plant?" She asked Sam who'd just returned from his shower.

Sam shook his head, "No, not been anywhere near the pot plant. Why?"

Andy looked puzzled as she stared at the plant, "There's soil next to the pot, just a small pile. I would have thought if it had been knocked over there would have been a larger mess." She peered closer into the pot, "It looks like there was something in there and now there's not. Just a hole. A funny shaped hole, but a hole."

Sam walked over to her and looked at the pot plant, "Unless the previous tenants had something in there and they took it out."

Andy shook her head, "It's just…"

"Just what, McNally?" Sam asked, looking at her intently.

"Well there were the books that jumped off the shelves for no apparent reason. The heating suddenly breaking and now the pot plant."

"And?" Sam asked patiently.

"Don't you think there could be something going on?"

Sam shook his head, "Like what, ghosts?"

Andy's eyebrows rose, "It's possible."

Sam chuckled, "I'm sure the books falling off the shelves was a breeze. The heating is just a simple malfunction and the pot plant is nothing more than a few drops of soil. Stop over thinking it. Now go and get dressed up for the snow."

"Can we make a snowman first?" she pleaded, turning to look at Sam, instantly forgetting the pot plant.

"Once we've cleared the path, we'll have plenty of snow to make a snow man," he replied loving the look of hope on her face.

She clapped her hands together, "I'll go get ready."

Sam shook his head, as he thought; it was going to be a long morning.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"You're going to have to be careful," Daisy admonished, "Andy is getting suspicious."

Molly smiled, "She's never going to guess that she's being watched by fairies, is she?"

"I've heard of stranger things," Daisy replied seriously.

"Like what?" Molly challenged.

"Well I've heard stories of the tooth fairy being almost caught; she's escaped by the tip of her wings on more than one occasion."

"But children are so much more susceptible to magical beings, grownups are… well past it," she grinned.

"But you've seen Andy; she sometimes has the heart of a child. You saw the snow dance."

Molly tilted her head, "I guess she does have some child like qualities." She appeared to think for a moment, "Guess I'll have to be careful, I certainly do not want to be explaining to the boss that Andy has seen a fairy, unless it's a replica one stuck on top of a Christmas tree."

"I wouldn't want to be explaining that to any of the Department Heads, they certainly frown upon unnecessary exposure. The last fairy that did…" Daisy looked aghast at the memory.

Molly gulped, "I remember that story and it didn't have a happy ending."

Daisy shook her head, "No it didn't."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy waited by the door bundled up in her winter clothes, a woolly hat pulled down over her ears, her hands enclosed in her thick gloves, "Are you nearly ready, Sam?" she called.

A few moments later Sam walked down the corridor, a snow shovel in one hand and some clear plastic food bags in the other.

Andy raised her eyebrows "Why have you got the plastic bags?"

Sam grinned, "Sarah used to do this when we were younger, before…"

Andy nodded and walked over to him, resting her hand gently on his arm.

After a moment he smiled at her, "Thanks," he rested the shovel against the door and then opened out a plastic bag and slid it over one of her gloved hands. "It will help keep the cold and wet out of your gloves." He repeated the process with the other hand.

She smiled, "That's a good idea," rubbing her plastic coated hands together, "That means we can play in the snow longer."

He shook his head at her enthusiasm, "Yes, McNally you can play in the snow longer." He picked up the snow shovel and followed her out into the thick snow. Suddenly she stopped in front of him; he didn't notice she'd stopped before he bumped into her. He reached out to grab her before she fell head first into a drift of snow. "Sorry," he muttered as he helped pull her back to her feet.

She turned in his arms and grinned, "It's okay, you saved me."

"From the snow that you're only going to play in, in a minute."

"Yes, but I don't think diving head first into the snow drift would have been much fun."

"Why did you stop?" he asked curiously.

Andy pointed above their heads, "Look."

He followed her arm with his eyes and saw a large sprig of mistletoe hanging from the porch roof, he grinned, "Did you put that there?"

Andy shook her head, "Nope, nothing to do with me. But as we're standing underneath a Christmas tradition, I'm sure it would be bad luck if we didn't respond to it."

"And you'd hate to break a holiday tradition, wouldn't you McNally?"

"It will only bring us bad luck I'm sure if we ignore it and you know I have enough bad luck for us both already."

"So what do you suggest we do," he replied, closing the space between them.

She grinned, "I was thinking maybe this would work," she stepped into his arms, her own encircling his waist. She tilted her head so that her lips grazed his. She couldn't help but smile as he gently deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"It worked!" Daisy shouted, jumping to her feet.

"A proper kiss!" Molly echoed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Your idea worked!"

Molly looked at her friend, "As if there was any doubt."

Daisy shook her head, "Just watch the…"

Molly looked at Daisy's face, wondering what she was trying to point out. Then she felt it, something ice cold touching the back of her neck, she turned to see what it was, but it was too late. The sudden movement and the icicle impaling her cloud caused it to deflate. Molly and her cloud sunk slowly to the ground, landing in a large drift of snow. Molly shivered, things just weren't destined to go her way.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks again for all of the support and feedback, I really do appreciate it. Work at the moment is very busy so I'm finding time to write difficult, hopefully I'll have the next part ready for next weekend._

_Thanks to dcj._

_Hope you're having a good weekend wherever you are._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 12_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Molly shook the snow from her head and rubbed her hands as she looked at the deflated remnants of her cloud. A few moments later Daisy floated down next to her, a huge grin on her face, "I thought you didn't want to be a snow fairy!" Daisy teased.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well it wasn't in my plan, but it doesn't seem that any of my ideas work without any hitches." She shivered, "What am I going to do with my cloud?

Daisy stuck her hand into her own cloud and pulled out a cloud puncture repair kit.

"You carry a puncture repair kit?" Molly asked incredulously.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I like to be prepared." She opened her kit and began to fiddle with Molly's cloud.

Molly watched as her cloud slowly re-inflated a large pink piece of sticky plastic covering the hole. "That's pretty impressive," she told her friend.

"I know, it should keep you afloat until it can repair itself," Daisy replied a self satisfied smile on her face.

Molly gingerly clambered on her repaired cloud and carefully made herself comfortable. She held her breath as she waited for a moment to see if it would hold her weight. Satisfied when she remained afloat, she gently tugged and it rose to its usual floating height.

"Looks like you're back in action," Daisy commented as her friend joined her at floating height on her own cloud.

"You can't keep a good fairy down for long," Molly replied winking at her friend. "How are they doing?"

Daisy grinned, "If they keep up like that we won't have to worry about clearing the path, they will have melted it!"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy reluctantly pulled back from Sam's lips, she looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Wow!" she whispered.

Sam grinned, "Did you expect anything else?"

She batted his arm gently with her hand, "Sam!"

"It can only get better," he replied cheekily, pulling her back into his arms before placing another quick kiss on her lips.

Andy smiled, "If we spend all day kissing under the mistletoe we're not going to get anything done, especially building a snowman."

Sam shook his head, "And there I was trying to distract you."

"I know, but if you're good I'll let you distract me inside later," she replied cheekily before turning her back on him, grabbing the snow shovel and began to dig. A few moments later she felt Sam come up behind her, taking the shovel from her hands, he carried on clearing the path.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy took a few steps back and admired her work, she grinned as she nodded, "I think you'll do," she said to the snowman that stood in front of her, a large woollen cap on its head, a snow shovel in its hand and three large bottle tops for buttons down its front.

"It's a pretty good, snowman," Sam conceded as he watched Andy smile at her handiwork.

"It's more than pretty good, he's awesome!" She joked, walking up to the snowman, peering at his face, "He's missing something though."

"Like what?" Sam asked curiously.

Andy walked around the snowman, checking out his back and front; then she suddenly skipped up the pathway and into the house. A few minutes later she returned with a large piece of tinsel, she grinned at Sam as she passed him, stopping at the snowman. She laced the tinsel around his neck, tying it at the front under his chin, "There, you won't get a cold neck now and you look very festive."

Sam shook his head as he chuckled, "I'm sure he's very grateful."

Andy glanced over her shoulder, "He is; can't you tell by his smile?"

Sam wasn't quite sure how to reply, he was enthralled watching Andy enjoy the snow, subconsciously he rubbed his hands together.

"Are you cold?" She asked turning around after noticing him rub his hands.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope, just keeping my circulation going."

A huge grin appeared on Andy's face, "I know something else that will get your circulation going." She noticed a smug grin appear on Sam's face, "Keep your mind out of the gutter," she replied, before bending forward and grabbing a handful of snow. She straightened up, pulling her hand back, the ball of tightly compacted snow aimed at Sam, she smiled; "We could throw snowballs."

"Candy," Sam's voice was stern as he realised what she intended to do, "Remember I'm the senior officer…" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence she launched the ball, before he had time to move, it bounced off his chest. He shook his head and grinned, "Well if that's how you want it, Candy…" he bent forward grasping his own ball of snow.

Andy squealed with glee before running across the yard to hide behind her snowman.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I'm glad we're sitting up here," Daisy stated as a snowball hurtled past their clouds, narrowly missing Molly.

As Molly righted herself, "But it's still a little close for comfort, Andy's not a very good shot, is she?"

Daisy nodded, "But she got Sam involved…" She pointed, "Look!"

Molly followed Daisy's fingers and looked in the direction she pointed; Sam was sneaking behind a large drift of snow towards Andy. Andy was peering around the edge of the snowman, oblivious to the fact that Sam was approaching her from behind. "I can't wait to see how this pans out," she grinned.

"I'm sure someone's going to get cold and wet," Daisy replied seriously.

"As long as it's not me I don't mind."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam watched Andy lean around the snowman, looking for him, he couldn't help but grin, she hadn't noticed he'd circled round behind her. He gathered a ball of snow and continued to trudge carefully through the snow towards her. Suddenly he was within striking distance; he pulled back his hand and launched the snowball. As it sailed through the air he hurried towards her. She turned as the snowball hit her back, between her shoulders, she squealed in surprise, turning towards him. A look of shock etched on her face, "Will!" she squealed dipping to grab her own ball of snow, ready to hurl it at him. But before she had a chance he leaped towards her, bumping into her sending them both to the ground, falling into a deep drift of snow.

Sam grinned down at Andy, who was now securely pinned underneath him, her face millimetres from his, "I think I won," he stated softly, his nose quickly rubbing against hers.

"Maybe," She replied, raising a hand slowly above his head, depositing her cold ball of snow at the back of his neck.

"Candy," he grumped as he felt the cold snow on the back of his neck, it sent shivers up and down his spine, "That was unfair."

She shook her head, "Nothing unfair in a snowball game." She stretched her arms out either side and began to move them up and down; forming two semi-circular shapes either side of her body.

"What're you doing?" he asked curiously as he slowly lifted himself up, tilting his head to one side and watching her.

"Making snow angels," She grinned, "I know you told me I couldn't but I have."

He shook his head before lowering it, "I said I wasn't going to make snow angels," he stated before closing the distance between them again, resting his arms either side of her in the snow.

"But you helped me," she replied, tilting her head slightly.

"I did, Candy," his voice becoming huskier. Finally he grazed his lips over hers; one of his hands gently came up to cup her cheek, his other rubbing gently up her side, stroking the thick fabric of her coat. He wished that they weren't outside in the snow, because there were far too many layers between his fingers and the warmth of her skin. She moved beneath him, one of his legs falling between hers, his body fitting even more snugly against hers. Revelling in the sensations he deepened the kiss, Andy instantly responding, her own hands reaching to the back of his neck pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm," Andy almost hummed when the kiss finished.

He pulled his head back slightly, noticing the flush that was radiating on her cheeks, her smile that reached her eyes, "Just mmm?"

"Well there's always room for practice," she replied cheekily.

"I don't think we should be doing any more practice on the front yard," he replied seriously.

Andy grinned, "We don't want to get arrested for indecency."

Sam shook his head, "I can just see Boyd's response to that."

Andy laughed, "And it would be my fault for leading his best undercover operative astray!"

He nodded, "But it'd be your fault if anything went wrong," he reasoned, "Boyd wouldn't be right, but he's an ass!"

"Duly noted," she shivered, "Can we go inside now and warm up?"

Reluctantly he pulled himself off Andy, when he was standing he held out his hand, Andy instantly accepting it. He pulled her slowly to her feet and smiled as he watched her shake of the remnants of snow. She turned and looked towards the ground and sighed, "I don't think my snow angel survived our make out session."

He stepped up behind her, pulling her towards him, her back resting against his chest, "Your angel sacrificed herself for the greater good."

Andy giggled, "Greater good?"

"Body heat, Candy, body heat!"

She turned around in his arms, "Race you to the door!" As the last word left her mouth she bolted from his arms and hurried as quickly as she could through the snow to the door.

Sam stood stunned for a moment before recognising the challenge and hurried after her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Daisy rubbed at her cheeks, shaking her head slightly; "Well I say the temperature's rising a little. I think we might be in the home straight."

Molly grinned, "It does seem that they're heading in the right direction."

"I think we ought to check on them to see how they're warming up inside. But…" Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm only going to peek; I don't want to see too much."

Molly chuckled, "That's what these are for," she replied, pulling out two sets of pink heart shaped glasses. She tossed a pair to Daisy, "They filter out things we're not supposed to see. Now put them on and let's proceed inside." With that she tugged at her cloud, closed her eyes and dematerialised leaving a few sparkles of pink dust behind her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy pulled off her boots and stomped her feet, trying to warm them up, she then began to roll back and forwards on her feet, feeling her circulation beginning to slowly warm them. She grinned as she watched Sam watching her, "Like what you see?" she asked cheekily, suddenly aware that she felt more comfortable teasing Sam than she had anyone before.

He nodded as he rubbed his hands together before walking towards her, he stilled her hands with his own, before pulling her towards him; he tilted his head to one side, his gaze meeting hers intently.

"What?" she whispered, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips.

He released one of her hands and raised his hand so that his fingers could graze her chin, before moving into her hair, gently playing with some of the loose strands. "Are you sure, about us?" he asked his voice heavy with concern and something else.

Her eyes looked at his face and she noticed the look of concern, worry and maybe even fear etched in his features, he was scared, she thought, scared that she didn't want this as much as he did. She reached out with her hand and cupped his face, she smiled, knowing that in that moment she had never been surer of anything in her life, "Yes, Sam, I'm sure." She sealed her words by leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, pouring everything she had into that kiss. She relaxed when she felt his arms encircle her waist, before his hands began to slowly dance down her back, stroking and caressing her through her thick sweater.

Her hands began their own dance, slowly moving away from his face. Her fingers caressing the skin on his cheeks; before moving slowly up into his hair beginning to massage his scalp, encouraging him to deepen their kiss.

He accepted her request to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers, his mind losing all coherent thought, lost in the moment, lost in Andy, his Andy. As his fingers caressed her back, they found the hem of her sweater; deftly they dipped under it, relishing the feel of her skin, the warmth causing his fingers to tingle. She yelped at the feel of his cold fingers on her skin, but that was replaced a few moments later with a sigh of pleasure.

Slowly he steered them towards the living room, his lips never leaving hers, when he felt the sofa hit the back of his legs, he broke their kiss, before sitting down and carefully pulling her into his lap. He grinned at her when she smiled as she quickly settled herself in his lap, her hands returning to his head, pulling his lips to hers hungrily.

Sam eagerly leant forward relinquishing himself in the moment, where his world suddenly felt right. Maybe this undercover operation was the start of something even he had never thought possible. As that thought left his mind, he couldn't think of anything else other than Andy who was currently sitting on his lap, her fingers dancing in his hair, her lips caressing his.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly's glasses suddenly steamed up, blocking her view of what was happening on the sofa, "My glasses' filter has kicked in, I think it's time we head to the kitchen to check on the soup."

Daisy nodded, "Yep, mine are steamed up too." Her stomach grumbled, "I could do with some soup, I'm a little cold from our morning's adventures."

"Soup it is!" Molly replied as she tugged on her cloud.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam lay on the couch Andy snuggled in his arms, her head resting on his chest, "Are you warmer now?"

She tilted her head, "Much, guess there's something to be said for body heat."

Sam grinned, "It made playing in the snow worth it."

She shook her head against his chest, "See I told you, you would enjoy it."

Sam's eyebrows rose suggestively, "You sure did."

"Playing in the snow!" she emphasised.

"If that's what you want to believe, McNally."

She chuckled and then her stomach grumbled, "Guess it's lunch time."

"Guess it is," he replied as he reluctantly let her lift herself out of his arms.

When she stood next to the sofa, she held out her arm, "Come on; let's eat the soup whilst it's hot."

He took her hand and let her help him pull him to his feet, when he was standing he grazed his lips against hers, before allowing himself to be towed towards the kitchen and the delicious smell that he'd only just noticed.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Guess all this morning's activity's made them hungry," Molly pointed out as Andy and Sam sat comfortably at the kitchen table eating soup.

"Although the soup Andy made is delicious, I wish I could ask her for her recipe, but…"

"Fairy law doesn't allow us to communicate, guess next time we'll have to watch to see how she makes it, but it certainly is good," Molly sighed appreciatively as she ate the last spoonful.

"I'm liking this assignment more and more," Daisy replied, finishing the last of her soup.

"Well it certainly is one of the more interesting I've been involved with. Now with a little more pushing I'm sure we'll have Andy and Sam well on the way to a happily ever after."

"I hope so, because we're running out of tricks in our book."

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "There are always more tricks we can create; we could author our own book after this."

Daisy shook her head, "Don't get too carried away, we haven't finished yet. I'd hate for us to forget ourselves and end up messing this up," she gestured at Andy and Sam.

Molly nodded, "Yes you're right. I'm not going to assume anything until I'm sure."

"That sounds like a plan," Daisy replied, snuggling into her cloud, her stomach full and her body warm.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable you might miss something," Molly chided as she noticed her friend close her eyes.

"Yes, Mom," her friend replied sleepily.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	14. Chapter 13

_I want to apologise for the delay with the update... Work for the last three weeks has been very heavy and I haven't had any time to write. I can't see it getting much lighter in the future. I'm hoping I might manage an update once a week, but I'm not promising anything. I'll try my best though._

_Thanks as always to everyone who has taken the time to review, alert and favourite my story, the little notifications from the site always make my day._

_As always thanks to dcj for reading this through._

_Have a great weekend,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 13_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy lay in bed, snuggled under the duvet, her mind whirring with the events of the day. She couldn't help but grin as she thought of Sam's arms wrapped tightly around her as he took full advantage of the strategically placed mistletoe, her fingers grazed her lips as she recalled the sensations he evoked when he kissed her. If that had not been wonderful enough, he'd relinquished his objections to playing in the snow and had joined in building a snowman and having a snowball fight. She smiled, he really would do almost anything for her; he kept proving himself time and time again.

She shifted slightly in bed, stretching her toes; she'd do almost anything for him too. When she'd first realised that, the thought had terrified her, but the more she thought about it now it felt right. She loved to make him smile and since they'd been sharing the house that had become easier, she was beginning to imagine a future with him, something that she'd never thought would be a possibility.

She'd tried at a future with Luke, she had thought that he was the right choice, but the longer she was in the relationship with him the more she began to question her choice. Being with Luke had become harder and harder and in a way she felt she was losing herself. Sam was completely different to Luke, he accepted her for whom she was; he recognised when she needed support and he also challenged her when he knew she could do better.

She rolled over towards the window, thinking of their evening together, curled up on the sofa watching the Maple Leafs' game. She had been content to rest her head against his chest, his arm draped casually around her shoulder. It had been a perfect evening, she hadn't felt the need to pretend to be someone she wasn't, with Sam she was Andy, who could annoy the socks of him, but she could also make him blush, a talent she'd only recently discovered.

A set of bright lights illuminated the room briefly, the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside jostled Andy from her thoughts. She pulled back her duvet and tiptoed over to the window, tentatively pulling back the corner of the drapes.

Andy looked out of her bedroom window intently, watching the strange red van that had pulled up outside the Green's house. Andy glanced at her watch, half past eleven in the evening, she shrugged; it seemed rather late to be making a delivery.

Andy watched the scene unfold in front of her, she stifled a gasp as the delivery man exited the vehicle. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand making sure that she wasn't seeing things. The man wasn't any taller than five feet and was wearing an outfit that resembled a costume a mall elf would wear. Perhaps it was a Christmas tradition that this delivery company had delivery men dressed like elves, she thought. She shook her head in disbelief when the small man opened the back of the van and started unloading large brightly coloured sacks that seemed to be filled with a range of toys. She had known he was delivering toys when a little teddy bear had fallen out of the sack, bouncing on the pavement before ending up in a small drift of snow. No one seemed to notice the teddy had fallen out of the pack.

Andy watched enthralled as the small man was met by Tom Green and his wife, who helped carry the large sacks into their house. Tom and Sandy seemed to struggle with the weight of the sacks, their backs sagging with the effort, but the little man didn't seem to struggle at all with the bags. In fact he was unloading them quicker than Tom and Sandy could carry them inside.

After no more than ten minutes the van appeared to be empty, the small man closing the doors quickly. Before he walked back to the cab he quickly pulled off the red pointy hat that adorned his head and tilted it with a wave to Tom and Sandy. The couple returned his wave before heading back into the house.

Andy watched as the red van started its engine and disappeared into the night, maybe there was something going on with the Greens? Why else would they be receiving deliveries of sacks late in the night? But toys? Boyd worked for Guns and Gangs not Toys and Games, she glanced at the teddy poking out of the snow, unless there was something hidden inside the toys… drugs maybe?

She hurried from the window, pulling on a thick sweater as she headed towards the door, she was going outside to collect the lost teddy; maybe he would hold the answers to the questions that were now swimming around in her head.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Daisy threw her pillow at Molly, who instantly awoke, bolting upright on her cloud, causing it to wobble, quickly she grabbed onto the fluff before she lost her balance. When she'd stopped wobbling she glared at Daisy, "Why did you throw your pillow at me?"

"I think we've got a problem," Daisy replied solemnly.

Molly's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean; a problem?"

Daisy gestured for Molly to follow and soared over to the living room window, when Molly pulled up beside her, she clicked her fingers and the window drapes opened revealing Andy reaching for something in the snow outside the Green's home.

"What's she doing out there?" Molly asked incredulously.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "She saw tonight's delivery. And ted over there was left behind and is currently being rescued by Andy."

Molly's eyes opened wider as she realised what Daisy was pointing out, "She saw the delivery?"

Daisy nodded.

"But how?" Molly's cloud began to rotate as her levels of anxiousness rose, "Humans shouldn't be able to see the deliveries. They don't believe! It's impossible!" Her voice rose with every sentence.

"But it's like you said, Andy has many childlike qualities, she still believes in the magic." Daisy watched as Andy began to make her way back to the house, "We underestimated her."

"We need to warn Beth and Nick, maybe their operation is in danger, we can't let Andy upset Christmas. Now that really would be a disaster!"

"Breathe!" Daisy ordered as Molly's face turned a deep crimson and her breathing became irregular. She'd had regular panic attacks at the academy when she'd realised things weren't always as simple as she'd hoped.

Molly registered Daisy's firm voice and began to concentrate on her breathing, forgetting for that moment the problem with Andy. A few minutes later after concentrating on inhaling deeply she began to relax, she hadn't had a panic attack for years. But then she'd never been as close to blowing the magic of Christmas before either.

Daisy smiled reassuringly as her friend's breathing steadied and she looked a little less red, "It's going to be fine, Molly. We just have to cover up everyone's tracks a little better than we thought we would have to."

Molly rubbed her face with her hands, "I don't think anyone saw that coming. No human in the past has seen the deliveries and they've been happening for over a hundred years. And then there was Andy…"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "You said this was going to be a great case, it's certainly one that you'll be able to tell your grandchildren about."

Molly sighed, "Yes, I can see it now…" She waved her hands in the air for emphasis, "I was the fairy that helped to blow the magic of Christmas. Before that assignment children believed in a whole array of magical creatures, but after that fateful Christmas the magic disappeared and the yuletide was never the same again."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Daisy chastised her friend, "Christmas is not ruined yet. We'll talk to Beth and we'll resolve it before it's even a problem."

The sound of the front door closing made them both jump, "Guess that's Andy back. I'm going to Beth's she needs to be made aware of the situation as soon as possible. You watch Andy," Molly ordered, suddenly feeling more in control than she had since she had realised what Andy had seen.

Daisy nodded, "Good luck."

"I think we're going to need it," Molly replied before disappearing in a pink puff of smoke.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy shook the teddy, the snow that had gathered on its head fell to the ground, "You look better now," she said warmly before tucking the bear under her arm and heading back to the warmth of the house.

She quietly opened the door and quickly stomped her feet on the doormat before removing her boots, she placed the damp teddy on the floor whilst she took off her coat. She turned and locked the door behind her, a voice in the darkness made her jump.

"What're you up to, McNally?" Sam's gravelly voice echoed in the stillness.

"Me?" she replied sheepishly.

"Don't try that with me, I've known you long enough to realise when you're up to something," he replied, walking slowly down the stairs, rubbing his fingertips through his hair.

She couldn't help but smile at his slightly disheveled appearance, her heartbeat increasing slightly as she felt the warmth of a blush creep up her neck, prickling at her cheeks.

"Smiling isn't going to hide the fact that you've been outside in the snow in the middle of the night," his voice filled with concern as he closed the distance between them, stopping just in front of her, his eyes taking in the snow covered boots she'd just removed from her feet. "You went outside without back up."

She shifted uneasily, "It wasn't planned, but I had to check something out."

"Check what out?"

"The delivery," she almost whispered, anticipating Sam's reaction, she closed her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

"Delivery?" he replied, using his best T.O. tone.

She nodded, slowly opening her eyelids, peeking through them trying to gauge his reaction. She watched as Sam took a deep breath automatically rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a sure sign he was really frustrated with her. She inhaled deeply waiting for him to start talking to her, or rather shouting, which, was his usual reaction when she'd done something dangerous without thinking.

"A delivery at the Green's, it woke me up," she stated, slightly economical with the truth.

Sam tilted his head, letting her words sink into his brain, "A delivery and you didn't think at any point it was worth waking me up and letting me in on this?"

Andy winced at his tone, "Well…" she wasn't quite sure how she was going to phrase her observations, if she hadn't retrieved the teddy bear, she wouldn't have probably believed what she had seen.

"Well?" Sam repeated, his tone indicating that he was becoming increasingly frustrated with her.

She decided just to tell him as it had happened, her speech speeding up as she tried to get all of the information out, "A red delivery van pulled up outside the Green's. A small man wearing an elf outfit unloaded several large bags, which were received by the Greens. The bags seemed to be filled with toys," she nodded at ted who was sitting in a small puddle of melted snow, "He fell out of the bag. I went out to retrieve him, because he could have something inside that would make Boyd happy."

He sighed, "You went out in the dark… After witnessing a delivery… By yourself… To retrieve a teddy… To make Boyd happy?"

She nodded slowly as she listened to him state the facts, and when he put them like that she wondered why he sounded so calm. "I didn't think."

His eyebrows shot up, "Obviously, Andy. You put yourself in danger, what would have happened if the Greens had seen you? You could have been hurt and I wouldn't have known anything about it until the morning, when I realised you weren't there."

When he put it like that she understood the pained look on his face and the worry in his voice, "I'm sorry," she stepped closer to him and tentatively reached out, brushing her fingertips across his arm. When he didn't flinch she applied more pressure running her fingertips down his arm, relieved when he allowed her to take his hand in hers. She met his eyes with her own, "I thought I would be safe, I didn't even consider the possibility that I wouldn't be."

He lifted her chin with his fingers, "That's what I'm here for, to run past ideas when you get them. I'm your conscience."

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Next time, promise me you'll wake me, because after waiting for you for all this time, I don't want to lose you," he admitted softly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I promise," she looked thoughtfully at him, "Even if what I've seen sounds ridiculous?"

He smiled, "Even if it's a dancing troupe of purple elephants, tell me. We're in this together."

She giggled at the image of a troupe of dancing elephants that jumped into her mind, "Thank you."

"Perhaps we ought to check out our guest," Sam tilted his head towards the teddy.

She nodded, "Can we be gentle with him? He's had a rough night."

Sam chuckled, "Only you, McNally, could be concerned about the teddy."

"Teddy's have feelings too," she pointed out as she released his hand, before bending down and picking up the teddy.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Beth opened her eyes at the sound of the frantic clicking; she waited a few moments for her eyes to focus when she recognised the concerned features of Molly, frantically tapping her wand against the window.

"Molly?" Beth asked; her voice husky from sleep.

"Can I come in?" Molly's tiny voice filtered through into the room.

Beth nodded and clicked her fingers; in an instant Molly magically entered the room, floating a few inches above the bed, so that her eyes were in line with Beth's. "Whatever's the matter, Molly?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I think we've got a problem," Molly replied, bouncing on her cloud with worry.

"Problem?"

"I think I've managed to blow Christmas," Molly stated dramatically.

Beth shook her head at the little fairy's dramatics; she had a bit of a reputation for being over exuberant. "What do you mean?"

"Andy saw the delivery," Molly almost lost her balance as she leaned forward her arms waving furiously in the air.

Beth reached out and steadied the cloud with her fingertips, then smiled, "Delivery?"

"The delivery to the Green's," Molly continued, trying to calm down before she endured another panic attack in front of Mrs. Claus.

"Oh," Beth smiled, "That all?"

Molly's mouth dropped open with shock, "That all?"

"We always knew it was a risk, Andy's always believed the best in people and she loves Christmas and the magic, you can see it in her eyes. It was a toy delivery, easily explainable."

"It… is?" Molly stammered.

Beth nodded, "I'll pop over in the morning and set Andy straight."

"But she saw the elves and she has a teddy."

"A perfect uniform for this time of year and it's just a teddy," Beth reassured the frantic fairy.

"Okay," Molly reluctantly agreed, "But what if she sees another delivery?"

"Don't worry, Molly. Nick and I have it covered. How's your side of the promise going?"

Molly blushed at the scenes earlier in the day, "We're on target to success; we had to wear our glasses today."

Beth grinned at the image of Molly and Daisy wearing their rose tinted glasses. "That sounds very promising."

Molly nodded, "Very promising as long as we don't lose control of the situation."

"Molly, dear, you are not going to lose control of the situation. You and Daisy are doing a sterling job, you've managed to get Andy and Sam talking and a little more," she grinned. "Just keep doing what you're doing and I'm sure you'll get the happy ending you deserve."

Molly smiled, "I hope so, Beth."

"Now go and tell Daisy all is not lost," Beth replied, gesturing with her hands.

"Thanks, Beth," Molly replied, before tugging on her cloud and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	15. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the support you've given me, I apologise for not replying to reviews personally, but work is still crazy and doesn't appear to be slowing any time soon. Therefore, I'm not going to make a promise when the next update will be, because recently I don't seem to be able to manage to uphold any promises I've made. _

_As always thanks to dcj for casting her eyes over this._

_I hope you enjoy and have a fab day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 14_

_~~88~~88~~88~_

Andy finished writing her notes from what she'd observed from the night before. As she read them back, she couldn't help but shake her head.

"What?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

She looked up from her notes and smiled at him, "If Boyd reads this, he's going to have justification for thinking I'm ruining his case."

"You haven't ruined his case and you can't help what you saw," he reasoned.

"But it sounds so ridiculous, Elves delivering bags of toys and it's not even the 24th of December."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperation, but stifled it at the glare she threw at him, "Maybe the Greens are part of a seasonal shopping network…"

"Or, I imagined the whole thing, but then it must have been real, because," she glanced at the little brown teddy bear that was perched on the sofa, its fur a little matted where it had gotten wet in the snow.

"But you found the bear."

"And it wouldn't have appeared out of nowhere."

Sam smiled, "You saw what you saw, Andy."

She returned his smile, at least he believed her, a knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Guess I'll go and see who's there," She turned and headed towards it.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy opened the door and smiled when she saw Beth bundled up in a warm coat standing on their doorstep, "Beth, what can I do for you?" she asked warmly.

Beth returned her smile, "Candy, I wonder if I could come in, it's a little chilly out here today."

Andy opened the door wider and invited Beth inside, "Come in," she replied kindly, taking Beth's coat from her and hanging it up. "Would you like some tea, hot chocolate?"

Beth's smile widened, "I'd love some hot chocolate; I just can't seem to get enough of it at this time of year."

Andy returned Beth's smile, "I know a lot of people drink hot chocolate at Christmas but it's one of my favourite drinks, especially when it's cold. Come into the kitchen and I'll make a fresh batch, would you like marshmallows and cream?"

"Hot chocolate is not the same without marshmallows and cream," Beth replied as she followed Andy to the back of the house where the kitchen was situated. "It looks like you and Will are settling in."

Andy gestured for Beth to take a seat at the kitchen table as she began to gather the ingredients for the hot chocolate. "We're getting there, although the other night we had trouble with the boiler, but it seems to have worked out. It was a little chilly."

"I can imagine, but having someone to snuggle with in the cold always helps."

Andy felt her cheeks redden and she glanced away from Beth's warm gaze, "Yes that's one way of helping to keep warm."

Beth chuckled, "Sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable."

Andy shook her head, "No it's fine," she reassured her new friend, unable to explain that until that night she and Sam hadn't really explored sharing body heat before, as it certainly wouldn't help their undercover story. "It's still rather new, the house, moving in and getting settled, especially at this time of year."

Beth nodded, "It's a great time of year, though, my favourite season."

Andy looked over her shoulder at Beth and grinned, "I guessed it was your favourite with all of the decorations you have in your house. I don't think Will would let me go that far, I'm working on getting a Christmas tree."

"But you both decorated the outside of the house beautifully."

"Thanks, it was our first attempt and even though he grumped a little, we enjoyed it and it was a great way to meet members of the community."

"Well I know we enjoyed meeting you, Sandra and Tom commented how nice you both were, especially when I was speaking to Sandra yesterday," Beth explained warmly.

Andy walked over to Beth and handed her a large mug of hot chocolate, laced with whipped cream and multicoloured marshmallows.

Beth's eyes glinted as she accepted the mug, "Thanks, Candy, this looks delicious."

"You're very welcome," Andy relied genially "I'll just give Will his and then I'll be back."

"I wouldn't want Will to miss out on this delicious hot chocolate," she replied as she finished taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Andy returned a few moments later, collecting her cup from the counter and bringing over a plateful of cookies, she offered one to Beth who immediately accepted, "These are delicious, dear, you're very good at baking."

Andy smiled warmly, "I used to bake with my mother as a child, it used to be a Christmas tradition of ours baking cookies."

"Christmas traditions are always special, aren't they dear," Beth noticed the pained look that crossed Andy's face. "What is it, dear?"

"Yes, Christmas traditions are great, but they can be painful too."

"What do you mean?"

Andy took a deep breath, Beth was easy to talk to, "Christmas used to be really special as a child before my Mom left; then things changed. In some ways Christmas was never the same, my Dad didn't handle my Mom leaving and I tried my best. But…" Andy looked up and met Beth's eyes with her own, a small smile on her lips, "But every Christmas I tried to believe in the magic, and I tried to make it special for Dad, so I kept baking the cookies. I would get a little Christmas tree and decorate it and I would try and make Christmas dinner, it wasn't always successful, but I tried."

Beth reached out and gently grasped Andy's hand in hers, "You've got a big heart, Candy and that shows. Christmas is what you make of it and that's what makes it magical and hopefully you'll make your own traditions with Will."

Andy smiled, "I hope so; it will be great to make some new traditions."

"Nick and I enjoyed making our traditions and decorating the house has become central to it," Beth explained as she selected a second cookie from the plate.

"Christmas can be such a magical season, especially for children."

"Yes, dear, but it can still be magical as an adult."

A thoughtful look crossed Andy's face as she contemplated Beth's words, "But it's a different kind of magic, being with those you love rather than the awe and wonder of receiving presents, like it is as a child."

Beth nodded, "Nick and I never had any children of our own, but it still doesn't stop us enjoying the season. Decorating the house and the neighbourhood, watching children's faces beam when they see the yards decorated with brightly coloured lights, dancing and flickering against the white of the snow."

Andy nodded, "You'd have made a fantastic mother."

Beth beamed, "Thank you, I like to think so, but somehow it didn't work out for us. Although we have lots of friends that have children, our home is forever buzzing with activity."

"But it always looks so quiet," Andy replied.

Beth shook her head, "Our house here is our holiday home, we have to spend most of the year closer to Nick's business; he's in the toy trade."

Andy nodded listening attentively to Beth.

"We come home here for the Christmas season; I just love to be with my friends that I miss when we're away."

Andy smiled, "It can be lonely when you move away from family and friends."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Yes, they're such a long way away it's hard to keep in touch with them. They're busy with their lives and we're busy setting up our new life here, but," she smiled warmly, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy being a part of this community."

"I'm pleased to hear it, dear, because we're happy you've moved in."

Andy swirled her finger around the edge of her mug, the last of the whipped cream sticking to the end of her finger, she licked the cream off her finger, contemplating whether she should ask Beth about what she had witnessed the night before.

"Is there something on your mind, Dear?"

Andy looked up from her empty cup and met Beth's warm eyes with her own, "This is going to sound ridiculous," she started, glancing back down at the table.

Beth chuckled, "I'm sure whatever it is, it will not be ridiculous."

Andy smiled at Beth's reassurance, "Okay, I'll tell you, but even to me it sounds ridiculous."

"Some things in life, though, Candy cannot be explained easily," Beth reassured her.

"I'm not sure you'll believe this."

"Just try me."

"Well, last night I was woken up by light from a van that was delivering to the Greens' house."

"Late night deliveries are not all that uncommon at this time of year," Beth replied warmly.

"Well it wasn't so much the timing, but the fact that if I didn't know better the delivery man resembled a Christmas Elf and he appeared to be delivering sacks of toys to the Greens."

Beth chuckled.

Andy frowned, "I told you it was ridiculous."

"No, Dear, I'm not laughing at you or your story. It's just that there's a really simple explanation to what you saw."

"There is?" Andy leaned forward in her chair, eager to hear the reasonable explanation.

"Yes, Dear. Sandy and Tom have always received deliveries of toys at this time of year; they wrap them up to be given out to Children's homes, hospitals and shelters, where children may not have the opportunity to have toys for Christmas. The toys are donated by toy shops and other benefactors and the organisation that arranges the deliveries have a unique uniform for their drivers. They encourage them to get into the seasonal spirit and they dress up as elves. I can see why you might have thought there was something ridiculous going on. But I can assure you that everything is fine."

Andy sighed and sagged back into her chair, her relief evident, "So it's not ridiculous and I wasn't imagining what I was seeing."

"No, Dear, you saw exactly what happened. Although," Beth chuckled, "I can see why you might have had some misgivings. I did the first time I saw the delivery, but I soon got involved and I've been helping Sandy and Tom wrap presents too. I'm sure if you're at a loose end at any time Sandy would love an extra pair of hands."

"My wrapping skills are not very good," Andy replied, twisting her mug in her hands.

"It's not the wrapping skills that count, it's the love with which they're wrapped is the important thing. I always imagine the child's face beaming with joy when they receive their present, the excitement as they unwrap it, revealing the treasure inside. It's those moments of pure joy and happiness that make me happy and motivate me to help each year."

Andy nodded imagining how happy a child could be with receiving a gift, especially if they were ill, or without a family. "I'd love to help," Andy offered.

Beth nodded, "I'll mention it to Sandy, we usually have a wrapping afternoon; I'll let you know when. On one condition, though."

"What's that?"

"You bring more of your delicious cookies with you."

Andy beamed, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I look forward to it, Dear," Beth glanced at her watch. "I'm afraid I have to go, I've got a busy afternoon ahead of me, Nick's coming home tonight from his business trip and I'm going to make his favourite dinner."

"Thank you for coming over, I've enjoyed our chat."

"You're more than welcome, Dear. Perhaps if you're free tomorrow afternoon you could come around for afternoon tea and Will can come to, if he'd like to."

"I'd like that, thanks, Beth."

"It's a pleasure. Thanks for the hot chocolate and cookies," Beth replied as she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Andy opened the door, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, Dear."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy closed the door after Beth left as she turned she almost bumped into Sam, who was now standing behind her, "Hey," she said.

"How did Beth's visit go?" Sam asked as he reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled, "Really well. She explained what the delivery was too."

"What was it?"

"Well it was a toy delivery, apparently Sandy and Tom wrap toys for children who are in hospital and shelters at this time of year. Community spirit."

"This does seem a very generous community around here," Sam nodded, his fingers gently dancing along her shoulder. "I wonder why they left their delivery until such a late time at night?" he pondered aloud.

Andy nodded slightly distracted by the tingling sensation that was reverberating through the skin on her shoulder, his touch made her body react in a way that she'd never experienced before. It was something she was beginning to crave and couldn't imagine living without.

Sam's smile widened, "Why don't we make a start on dinner, I might even share some of my secrets."

Andy returned his grin, "But I thought you didn't share outside the Swarek family."

Sam stepped forward, eradicating the last of the distance between them, gently grasping her shoulders with his hand, he leaned forward so that his eyes could look into hers, "You're more than just a partner, Andy and I guess sharing a few family secrets is a start to showing you just how important you are to me."

Andy's smile widened as she fidgeted on her feet, the sincerity in his eyes sent a soothing warm sensation through her, he was revealing more of himself slowly to her, she felt honoured, privileged even that he was willing to share with her. "Thank you," she whispered, as she leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly rubbed her hands together with glee as she listened to Beth explain the situation with the delivery, she glanced over at Daisy, who appeared to have the same look of wonder etched on her features that she was sure was mirroring her own.

"She's just… just…" Daisy stammered as she studied Andy and Beth.

Molly shook her head, "I know… she's just… amazing!"

"I can see why the Christmas magic has never been revealed under her watch. She's just so warm and honest and believable."

"And she didn't exactly lie, did she?"

Daisy shook her head, "No those presents are being wrapped for children, they just happen to be all of the children in the Northern Hemisphere."

"This is definitely one of those moments that I'm going to share at the next family gathering, it'll make my Mom's eyes go wide, that I Molly Jingletoes has met and worked with Beth Christmas. She'll be able to brag about it at her Fairy Auxiliary dinners, I can see her now telling Eleanor Swift that her daughter is the success of Hearts and Arrows and helped to save Christmas."

Daisy frowned, "But that's blowing your own trumpet Molly, you haven't exactly saved Christmas, I don't think it was really in any danger of being destroyed."

Molly shook her head, "No I'm not blowing anything, but my Mother and you've met her," she watched as Daisy nodded, "Can take an acorn and make it into an oak tree in a matter of moments, and she only needs to get a whiff of me working with Beth Christmas and you can just imagine the yarn she'll spin to her fairy cronies." Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Put it like this, she'll enjoy spinning that story rather than having to make excuses at my previous incompetence in the department."

"Well I guess it is a parent's right to brag about their children's successes. My Mom couldn't stop telling all her friends about my first snow storm, even now I hear the story of how my magic covered Alaska with the first snow of the season. I guess when we're parents we'll understand."

"And that day is a long way in my future," Molly retorted shuffling on her cloud.

Daisy chuckled, "Just 'cause you haven't found mister right yet, he could be just on the horizon for all you know. Maybe an arrow's being sharpened to make its way to your heart as we speak," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows in mirth.

Molly raised her eyebrow and glared at her friend, "I'm sure that's not the case and anyway I've seen you turn as crimson as Cupid's heart when young Jimmy smiles at you when you venture through Cloud Maintenance."

Daisy's cheeks flushed as Jimmy's smile entered her mind, he was a quiet fairy who she had to have her cloud checked out, "He is rather cute," she admitted quietly.

Molly grinned, "So perhaps I should sharpen a pair of arrows for you and Jimmy when I complete this assignment, because a little fairy romance in the New Year would be wonderful."

Daisy humphed and glared at her friend, her voice taking on a haughty tone, "If I wish to see if there's anything between Jimmy and I, I can assure you I will be making the first move, not being reliant on you to spear my heart with an arrow. Even though your aim has improved, your track record is not exactly perfect."

Molly chuckled at her friend's reply, "But, Daisy the only way is up, just look," she nodded at Sam and Andy who were slowly walking towards the kitchen their hands entwined, their faces filled with the glow of love. "Looks like they're going to share a family secret or two."

Daisy's frustration with her friend melted as she watched Sam and Andy, "Maybe this is the start of a new family. I wonder if we'll be able to learn the secret of Sam's chilli?"

Molly grinned as she tugged on her cloud, "There's only one way to find out!" She held on tightly as her cloud zoomed through the hall and into the kitchen, she braced herself as her cloud suddenly stopped, hovering above the kitchen table. When her cloud stopped rocking she relaxed; then shook her head, she turned to her friend who had pulled up beside her, "Although, it could be a long evening, if between every ingredient they need to kiss…"

Daisy chuckled, "Perhaps it's an evening of rose tinted glasses for us."

"Who thought cooking could be so…"

"Delicious?" Daisy supplied as she made herself comfortable, a small notebook in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked incredulously.

"I'm going to record the ingredients, because in the middle of the Alaskan winter a hot chilli is definitely needed to warm a good fairy up and I intend to learn Sam's secret."

Molly shook her head, "I guess there's got to be some fringe benefits to this job."

"And a new recipe is just the first, I'm sure," Daisy replied, pencil in hand ready to recording, "That's if they ever get past kissing."

"Love, Daisy, love."

"And I didn't think we'd ever get to this point, but maybe we're going to get our happy ending."

Molly grinned, "I hope so."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	16. Chapter 15

_As always I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to review, your support keeps me going. Again I'm going to apologise for the delay in an update, but real life is really hectic at the moment. I hope to have the next part up soon... but no promises. _

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_As always thank you to dcj for reading this through._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 15_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Daisy carefully jotted down the ingredients in her notebook as Sam lined them up on the counter. A snuffling sound from her right caused her to glance up from her jottings. A smile broke out on her face as she looked at Molly, who was fast asleep, snuggled in her cloud and sucking contentedly on her thumb. She shook her head, Molly would be mortified if she knew she was asleep sucking her thumb, but Daisy didn't have the heart to wake her and she wouldn't tell anyone about her friend's sleeping aid. Daisy was sure she had secrets that Molly wouldn't share, even if they did tease each other mercilessly at times.

Content her friend was fast asleep she tugged on her cloud and moved it so that she had a clearer view of the stove and the ingredients Sam had lined up.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy watched intently as Sam carefully measured the spices into a bowl, her eyebrows rose as she watched him add some melted chocolate into the mix. He glanced at her and noted her confused expression, "That's what makes it special, McNally."

"Chocolate?"

He nodded, "Chocolate, my Mom's secret ingredient."

She smiled, "Well it tasted fantastic last time I ate it, so I'm not going to question the Swarek family secret. Now what can I do to help?"

He plucked a wooden spoon from the pot on the counter and handed it to her, "Stir away, whilst I prepare the vegetables."

She accepted the spoon and leaned over the large pot that contained the meat and sauce, she carefully began to stir, inhaling the delicious smell that was beginning to emanate from the pan. As she watched the motion of the spoon moving the sauce in the pan, she lost herself in her thoughts, her mind wandering, imagining a future where she could spend every evening with Sam, the thought made her smile.

"Penny for them?" Sam asked, from behind her, his breath tickling her neck.

His voice indicated just how close he was to her, suddenly her heart fluttered in her chest at his sudden proximity; subconsciously she leaned backward, so that her back rested against his chest. "Just thinking about how much I'm enjoying this," she gestured back and forth with her free hand. "I could get used to being normal." She shivered as he brushed his fingers lightly over her hips, letting them dance against the edge of her sweater.

He leaned closer, so that his chin was resting on her shoulder, one of his arms snaking around her, his hand covering hers as she continued to stir. "I could too," he whispered, turning his head slightly so that he could place a series of feather light kisses along her jaw line.

Their hands continued to work in unison stirring the chilli, Andy gently leaning into the kisses that he was placing on her jaw. She shivered as his fingertips gently found their way under the hem of her sweater, dancing lazy circles on the sensitive skin. "Like that, Andy?" he breathed into her ear, before placing more kisses down her jaw.

"Mmm," was all that Andy could mumble in reply.

He chuckled at her response, but continued with his ministrations.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Daisy hid behind her notebook, slowly lowering it so that her eyes peeked over the top, when the scene in front of her was getting even hotter she flung it back in front of her eyes. With one hand she tentatively released her notebook and plunged her hand into her cloud, her fingers stretching within the fluffiness to find her rose tinted glasses. She sighed with relief when her fingertips grazed the plastic, quickly she grabbed the glasses, pulling them from her cloud and placing them on her nose. "Better," she mumbled, as she lowered her notebook. "I think I've got everything I need to replicate the chilli," she turned towards her sleeping friend. "I think our job in the kitchen is done," she said as she snapped her fingers, Molly's cloud responding to her command, it slowly floated behind her cloud as she led them from the kitchen to the solitude of the living room.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Stirring the chilli had become a distant memory as Andy released the spoon and turned in Sam's embrace, she sighed as his lips finally met hers in a delicate, yet passion filled kiss. If this was what normal could be like she was ready to jump in with both feet.

The shrill sound of the telephone ringing disturbed their moment and reluctantly Sam pulled away from Andy, "Guess I'll get that."

Andy nodded as she watched him walk to the living room to get the phone, she brushed her fingertips over her lips, "Wow," she mumbled to no one in particular. She stepped back and leaned against the counter, letting her heart settle from the thunderous beat that it had been pounding in her chest.

The sound of Sam's voice rising, broke her out of her reverie and she headed into the living room, wondering who would be eliciting such a reaction from Sam.

"The report McNally submitted is accurate," Sam stated sternly.

Andy watched as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, a sure sign that Sam was frustrated, he'd used that exact gesture time and time again when she'd done something that had annoyed him.

"No, she hasn't been drinking eggnog and neither have I. She's just reporting what she observed. That is why we're here, to observe and report." He shook his head as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"If you don't like the report you could always pull us from this assignment and find someone else," he replied.

Andy continued to watch, when he noticed her, a small smile crossed his lips as he continued to listen.

"I didn't think you'd want to do that, Boyd. Now stop whining about the report, it's given us an in, McNally's off to wrap Christmas gifts with the subjects tomorrow. She'll be able to assess the situation from the inside." Sam shook his head as he listened, "It's a good job you're on the other end of a phone and not standing in the same room otherwise you might have regretted that comment."

Andy watched Sam intently; she could almost see the tension running through him as he continued his conversation with Boyd. He was obviously defending her, which seemed to be a constant when Boyd was involved.

"We will gather the evidence you need, now I suggest you let us get on with our job and we'll let you know when we find out more," Sam replied curtly before hanging up.

Andy tilted her head to one side as she leaned against the doorframe, "Boyd?"

Sam shook his head as he walked slowly towards her, "He wasn't too impressed with our latest report."

Andy huffed, "You mean, he wasn't too impressed with the late night delivery by men dressed in elf costumes."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "Something like that, thought we'd been on the eggnog."

Andy let a small smile play on her lips at the thought of a frustrated Donovan Boyd, "I'm sure you reassured him there was a logical explanation."

Sam nodded as he captured a strand of her hair in his fingers, twirling it absently around them, "I assured Boyd that your observations had led to an in and you'd be utilising it to find out as much information about the subjects as you could."

"Did that placate him?" she asked, allowing her fingertips to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Well placate him probably isn't the right description, appease him is probably better."

"But he still wants results, right?"

"Yep, although I'm not sure what we're going to find out is what he expects. I really can't see Sandra and Tom as high end drug dealers or arms dealers."

"Perhaps Boyd's information is wrong?"

"Perhaps, but it's not like Boyd to risk this kind of operation unless he's got pretty hard evidence."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to see what I can find out tomorrow at our gift wrapping session."

"I'm sure your powers of observation and superior interrogation skills will reap the rewards," he replied as he slowly leaned forward.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Andy replied a huge grin on her lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that," He replied against her lips, before capturing them in a searing kiss.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Daisy sighed and shook her head, "I moved us from the kitchen because of the heat and now they're in here sending the temperature through the roof. Maybe it's time I returned to Alaska."

"What are you moaning about?" a tired voice asked from behind her.

Daisy glanced over her shoulder, lowering her rose tinted glasses so that she could see her friend clearly, "The temperature in this house is getting too hot for me."

A huge grin slowly spread over Molly's face, "How hot?"

"Well," Daisy chastised her friend, "If you hadn't been asleep you would have witnessed the rapid rise in temperature in the kitchen."

Molly's eyes widened, "But they were just cooking chilli."

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I think you should add cooking chilli to your list of things that can create a steamy situation, not just of the eating kind. I didn't think stirring a pot on a stove could be…" Daisy felt her cheeks flush. "So… well… hot."

Molly grinned, "Well I wouldn't have thought so either, but the look on your face tells me there was definitely more to the cooking session than mixing a few ingredients together."

Daisy nodded, "There was definitely more than just cooking going on, I'm glad I had my notebook to hide behind whilst I found my glasses, because my little fairy eyes nearly witnessed too much! Then my rose tinted glasses nearly steamed up, it was getting so warm in there!" She turned to her friend, "But somehow, you managed to snuggle in your cloud and completely miss it."

Molly blushed, "Well I was tired, it's been a busy few days and I think we can safely say we're on the right track."

"I'd say we're nearly at the finish line. If we can just persuade them to overlook Beth's little Christmas operation and declare that they want a happy ever after together, we'll have had a success story."

Molly huffed, "But that's the problem, I don't know how long we're on this assignment for. I have a feeling that even though they're making headway, there could be one misstep and we're back to square one. You've read their files, haven't you?" Molly waved two manila folders briefly in the air.

Daisy nodded, "Yes I have and I agree they have a history of getting close then backing off. But you've seen them…"

Molly nodded, "And I'm not giving up until they have definite plans after their assignment is finished. You can return to Alaska if you want, but I Molly Jingletoes am going to see this through to the end. I want to see fireworks, declarations and a happily ever after!" Molly stood suddenly on her cloud to emphasise her triumphant statement.

"Molly!" Daisy exclaimed, but it was too late. Molly lost her balance and dived off her cloud. Daisy shook her head, wondering if the Fairy Insurance department were going to be fed up with dealing with Molly's accident claims. She certainly was unsteady on her cloud; her cloud insurance premium was surely going to inflate after all the near misses on this assignment.

"A little help? Please!" Molly pleaded as she hung by her fingertips from the edge of the mantle.

Daisy's eyebrow rose as she began to steer her cloud towards her friend, "I guess I can't abandon you. Who'd rescue you from your predicaments?"

Molly rolled her eyes as she accepted the rope Daisy lowered towards her, "I'm sure I'd manage by myself."

"And there goes a squadron of purple flying pigs," Daisy replied sarcastically.

Molly shook her head as she pulled herself up onto the cloud, "I don't think there's any need for that."

"There's plenty of need, Molly. Especially with your current reputation for cloud jumping."

"It's not as if I cloud jump intentionally," Molly replied sulkily.

"Exactly my point," Daisy replied as she helped her friend back to her cloud. "Perhaps you should ask for a steadier mode of transportation."

"Like what?" Molly asked as she settled back into her cloud.

"A unicorn?"

Molly sputtered, "A unicorn! That's! That's! Ridiculous!"

"No more ridiculous than you tumbling off your cloud, at least a unicorn has four strong legs to balance it out."

Molly grinned, "It might have four strong legs, but it has rather a sharp horn jutting out of its forehead. I can see the headlines now… 'Molly Jingletoes impaled on unicorn's horn as she tries to make happily ever afters."

Daisy shook her head, "Trust you to find the flaw in the plan."

"Nice idea though," Molly replied, "I'll try to be more careful with my cloud manoeuvres I don't want to spend Christmas in hospital."

"Good, because I don't want to be visiting you in hospital either," Daisy replied as she settled back in her cloud.

~~88~~88~~88~~

A deep voice echoed in the silence of the night, "Molly, report please."

Molly sat bolt upright on her cloud, rubbing at her eyes as she responded to the familiar voice's command. "Sir?" she asked the darkness.

"Who else would be asking you for a sit rep?" the deep voice replied.

Molly felt her cheeks redden, "Sorry, Sir. I wasn't expecting your call."

The voice chuckled, "I like to keep my rookies on their toes. Now how is the assignment going?"

Molly swallowed and thought carefully before replying, "We're certainly seeing progress. They're beginning to make some potential plans. We've also had to use our glasses."

"Well that certainly does seem promising. Now, Molly…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I know you're eager to succeed, but can I please remind you to be careful. I've had several accident forms passed to me."

Molly gulped, "Sorry, Sir. Just a little nervous and my cloud isn't as smooth as I'm used to."

"I know cloud travel can take a little getting used to, but I am your T.O and I really do not want to have to fill out all of the paperwork associated with Fairy Accidents at work…"

"I'll try to be more careful, Sir," Molly apologised.

"Good, because I want you to succeed, Molly. You're proving that you will be a valuable asset to the department. But if you could refrain from revealing your presence or from revealing Christmas secrets that would be a bonus."

Molly sank into her cloud, he knew everything; "I'll try, Sir."

"That's all I can ask, Molly. Now try to get some sleep, I think you're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"I am?"

"Yes, I believe you're overseeing the Christmas wrapping session at the Green's."

"Overseeing, Sir?"

"Oh, yes, Molly. You're going to make sure that Andy McNally doesn't see anything she's not meant to."

"I am?"

"Yes, Molly and you're going to do it without falling off your cloud."

"I am?"

He chuckled, "Molly, it's not like you to be at a loss for words. You are going to oversee the session at the Greens. You are going to stop Andy from seeing anything magical and you're going to ensure that she and Sam submit a true report of the innocence of Sandra and Tom's involvement in Christmas."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask, Molly and you're doing really well so far."

"I am?"

"Are they the only two words you can muster tonight?"

Molly blushed, "Sorry, Sir. I just wasn't expecting this conversation."

"Now get some rest you've got a busy day tomorrow. Good luck, although I'm sure you're not going to need it, especially with Daisy and Beth to support you."

"Thank you, Sir, I think."

The sound of her T.O. chuckling faded as she settled into her cloud thinking about his words, he thought she was doing really well and he was a little concerned about her safety too. She smiled; maybe everything would work out okay. Maybe she'd get her own desk in the office and her own caseload and maybe she'd get better at flying her cloud. She did seem to have a problem staying on her cloud. She pushed at her cloud with her fingertips; she tried to sync her body with its movements. It was like surfing, that's what the instructor at Cloud driving 101 had told her class. She'd spent ages balancing on her cloud as she'd manoeuvred through the intricate obstacle course. But she'd never really truly mastered cloud balancing, like she'd never managed to surf the summer she'd spent in Hawaii.

She sighed; guess her talent was going to be in something other than cloud navigation.

"Stop over thinking it, Molly and go to sleep," her T.O's voice echoed.

"I thought you'd gone, Sir?" She asked as she glanced around the room.

"I know you too well, Molly. You're going to worry about tomorrow and your cloud instability. You'll be fine, just trust yourself and your cloud."

She nodded, "Thank you, Sir, I'll try."

"Now sleep!" he ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Molly replied as she settled down in her cloud and waited patiently to see if her T.O. was going to say anything else. After a few minutes when she was certain that he'd gone she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, waiting for sleep to claim her. She smiled in her sleep as she enjoyed the dreams that danced in her mind that night. Dreams that promised a happy ending, not only for Andy and Sam, but also for herself and her friends.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	17. Chapter 16

_I am here apologising again... but I got the next part written eventually! :) I didn't see myself when I started this story still writing in June... but hey ho! I'm hoping that I'll be finished by next Christmas! ;) _

_Thanks to everyone who's alerted, reviewed and favourited this story, I do truly appreciate your patience and hanging in with me!_

_Thanks to dcj for casting her eye over this._

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 16_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy pulled her collar up snugly around her neck as she stepped out into the fresh snow that had fallen overnight. She pushed one of her hands in her pocket, the other held the fresh batch of Christmas cookies she'd baked that morning, before she slowly trudged through the snow towards the Green's house. She carefully watched her footing; she didn't want to slide ungracefully to her bottom in front of her neighbours. She'd probably give Sam heart failure too, if he witnessed her fall. He always had a way of worrying about her when she was in danger, even when she didn't really think she was. He was probably watching her cross the street, waiting for the McNally luck to kick in, where she ended up breaking her leg in the snow.

She released a sigh of relief when she made it to the path in front of the Green's house; it was neatly shovelled so that there was no snow on the concrete, just two mounds on either edge of the path. With more confidence she walked down the path, pulled her hand from her pocket and knocked on the green door. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Green's living in a house with a green door. She waited a few moments before she heard the sound of the door being unlocked; it creaked as it slowly opened, revealing Sandy Green, a warm smile registering on her face when she recognised Andy.

"Andy," Sandy gestured for her to come in.

"Thanks," Andy replied, noticing that Sandy was wearing a brightly knitted sweater with a reindeer emblazoned on the front. There was something about this neighbourhood and the way the residents threw themselves into the holiday season; it was completely different to anything Andy had experienced before.

She waited in the hallway for Sandy to close the door; she glanced at the family portraits that adorned the wall, each one decorated with a garland of tinsel.

Sandy turned towards her, "Let me take your coat," she offered, holding her hands out towards Andy.

"Thanks," Andy shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Sandy, as she rebalanced the tin of cookies. "I brought cookies."

Sandy's smile widened as she accepted the tin, "Beth's told me all about your Christmas cookies, I can't wait to try one."

Andy grinned, "Well I hope they live up to your expectations, I'd hate to let you down."

Sandy shook her head, "I don't think that would be possible."

"I'm not sure about that; I have a bit of a reputation for not always following through in the way everyone expects."

"But that's what makes you unique, it would be boring if everyone was the same, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so," Andy admitted.

"Now come with me, Beth's already here and we have a lot of packages to wrap. We had a big delivery of donations the other evening. I'm sure you probably noticed the delivery; they were a little later than usual. I hope they didn't wake you up?" Sandy glanced at Andy as she led her down the hall into the living room.

Andy shook her head, "No, we weren't asleep, but I was a little curious about the delivery men's uniforms."

Sandy grinned, "The Company that is responsible for delivering the donations expect their staff to get into the spirit of things. You should see the Chief Exec at this time of year; he's a remarkable double for Santa, wears his Santa suit to work, black boots and all."

Andy couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone dressed as Santa sitting behind a large wooden desk, dealing with business calls.

"Andy!" Beth's warm voice called to her, distracting her from the image of Santa working.

Andy smiled, "Hi, Beth."

"Come, sit, we'll have some hot chocolate and cookies before we start," Beth nodded in the direction behind Andy.

Andy followed Beth's gaze and turned, amazed to see the stack of toys that had been gathered in the corner of the room. There were at least a hundred different boxes, containing dolls, teddies and construction kits. "Wow!" Andy exclaimed in amazement.

"It's wonderful to know that there's still so much community spirit out there, these donations are going to make so many children happy this Christmas," Beth replied warmly.

Andy nodded, "I'm pleased that I can help."

"We're pleased that you're here too," Sandy replied, before she headed out with the box of cookies. "Whipped cream and marshmallows on your hot chocolate?" She called from what Andy assumed would be the kitchen.

"Yes please," Beth and Andy replied in unison.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly looked at the pile of boxes in the corner of Sandy's living room, "Wow! Looks like Andy, Beth and Sandy are going to be busy for a while. Guess we'll make ourselves comfortable." She shuffled into her cloud.

"Careful," Daisy advised from her cloud, which she'd positioned next to Molly's. "I do not want to carry out any emergency manoeuvres in order to save you from cloud jumping."

Molly rolled her eyes at her friend, but instantly she tightened her grip on her cloud, hoping that she wouldn't fall off it again.

Daisy smiled, "That's better."

Molly shrugged, "The hot chocolate looks good."

"Mmm," Daisy replied, before beginning to dig in her cloud. "Here it is!" she exclaimed pulling a pink flask from where it had been hiding. "I thought we would need some refreshments, so I made our own flask of hot chocolate."

"I like how you're always prepared," Molly sighed, envious of her friend's organisational skills.

Daisy grinned, "I knew my days as a Fairy Scout would come in useful. Be prepared!" She called before dipping her head in her cloud, appearing a few moments later with two mugs in her hands. A few minutes later she had poured two perfect cups of hot chocolate.

Molly accepted her cup and smiled at the little pink and white heart shaped marshmallows that were floating on the top, "You remembered the marshmallows too."

Daisy shook her head, "What good is hot chocolate without marshmallows?"

"Not very good at all," Molly replied before sipping the glorious liquid.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy balanced the box on its end as her fingers held the piece of gift wrap in place, with her other hand, she managed to pull a piece of sticky tape from the dispenser. She sighed as the piece of sticky tape stuck to her finger. She used her elbow to hold the piece of paper in place so that she could free her hand in order to free the piece of sticky tape from the fingers on her other hand. After a brief struggle, she finally managed to stick gift wrap in place. She slowly released her elbow and smiled as the paper stayed in place. She glanced up as she heard a chuckle from the sofa.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Gift wrapping isn't easy, is it?" Beth asked, a huge smile on her face, "But I love your determination."

Andy smiled, "One thing I have is determination in bucket loads."

"I can see that, Dear," Beth replied warmly as she stuck a huge pink bow on the centre of the parcel she'd just wrapped.

"One down," Andy placed her finished parcel with the small group of beautifully wrapped packages, she turned towards the pile of toys, "A hundred to go!"

Beth chuckled, "You'll be an expert by the time we've finished."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"What are you humming?" Molly asked as she fiddled with a small package she was wrapping with a bright pink piece of paper.

"Christmas carols, it just felt right," Daisy shrugged nonchalantly as she completed her heart shaped crossword puzzle.

"Oh," Molly replied with a wink, "I wouldn't have guessed."

Daisy stuck out her tongue, "You're singing voice is no better. Do you remember the time when we sang carols at the Fairy Christmas Party?"

Molly chuckled, "Poor Mrs. Twizzle, she didn't know what to do with us, we couldn't hold a tune. She had us at the back of the group, hoping that we wouldn't be noticed."

"And that was working really well for her until you lost your balance, tried to save yourself by grabbing me and we both fell off the back of the stage and landed in an unceremonious heap on top of the best china that had been set out for the refreshments."

"You looked really cute with the strawberry cupcake on top of your head."

"My mother didn't think so; it took forever to get the whipped cream out of my hair."

"My mother didn't speak to me for the rest of the day, she was so embarrassed that her daughter had turned the Christmas Party into a farce," Molly shrugged. "You would have thought she would have been used to my little ways."

"Molly, I don't think anyone will truly ever get used to your little ways. You have a way of sneaking new ones in all of the time. Cloud diving wasn't something I'd ever anticipated you doing, but now it's like a sport you're trying to perfect."

It was Molly's turn to poke out her tongue, "It's been nearly twenty four hours since I last nose-dived off my cloud."

"That means I should be on my guard, 'cause you're obviously due another freefall."

Molly sat bolt upright on her cloud, a look of determination on her face, "I have no intention of falling off my cloud again."

Daisy nodded, "Okay."

~~88~88~~88~~

Andy looked at the final package it glistened in the glow from the fairy lights that twinkled and danced on Sandy's Christmas tree. She smiled, proud of her achievements, "I think my wrapping's improved."

"Definitely, Dear," Beth replied warmly, "Just think of all of the children who are going to love opening a present you have wrapped on Christmas morning. You've helped make a difference."

"Thank you for letting me."

Sandy smiled, "You're a part of our community and it's great to know you're just as warm hearted as everyone else involved, not everyone in the past has been so…" she paused, to brush a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "community spirited."

Beth nodded, "Not everyone has your heart, Andy."

Andy couldn't help the blush that danced across her cheeks at the compliment, she smiled, "How did you both get involved with wrapping presents?"

Sandy shifted on the sofa, "Tom and I got involved when we moved into the neighbourhood, Beth and Nick started the programme and we couldn't resist getting involved. Watching our own children at Christmas, seeing the joy on their faces, we couldn't stand to think of other children not having the same opportunity as our children at Christmas."

"It started with a few presents," Beth continued, "And this is the first batch for the season."

Andy's eyes widened, "There'll be more presents?"

"At least four more batches before Christmas Eve," Sandy replied.

"Well I'll be more than happy to wrap again, if you don't mind my less than perfect skills."

"Perfection is not a requirement, it's the spirit and the thought that matters and you have lots of that dear. Will is a lucky man."

"I'm pretty lucky too," Andy replied.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Wow! That pile of presents looks amazing," Daisy declared as she studied the pile of presents Andy, Beth and Sandy had wrapped.

"They've certainly earned their hot chocolate and cookies," Molly replied as she struggled with the ribbon she was trying to fasten around the parcel she'd been wrapping for the last half an hour.

"It's a good job you didn't help to wrap the presents the speed you wrap it would be next Christmas before you'd finished the first parcel."

Molly pouted, "Great things take time and this present is important."

Daisy's eyebrows rose, "Why?"

Flustered at the question, Molly lost focus on her task and tugged a little too hard at the ribbon, using too much pressure as she tugged the ribbon snapped, she suddenly tipped back, her feet flipping up over her head, "Oh no!" Molly cried as she flipped over the edge of her cloud.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Beth jumped quickly to her feet and hurried over to the Christmas tree, "Oh, Sandy these decorations are so pretty," she cooed and she appeared to study a little fairy, carefully lifting it from the tree and turning towards the window to study it.

Sandy smiled, "Thanks, Beth, we've had most of them for years."

Andy watched curiously as Beth turned back from the window and seemed to study the tree, touching a few branches before returning to her seat. "We haven't got a tree yet, I'm going to persuade Will to go Christmas tree shopping."

"Well if your outside decorations are anything to go by your indoor decorations should be fabulous," Beth praised, glancing quickly towards the tree.

"It's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special," Andy added turning her head so that she could follow Beth's gaze, she seemed to be really taken by the little fairy ornament on the Christmas tree. Andy studied the pixie; she looked so realistic, well as realistic as she imagined a real fairy to look like. "Where did you get that ornament from? When I get our tree an ornament like that would be perfect."

Sandy looked at the fairy and gulped before glancing nervously at Beth, "I can't remember where we got her from; she's always been in our Christmas tree decoration box. But I'll keep my eyes open and if I see one similar I'll get one for you."

"I'll keep my eyes open too, I know some really lovely little ornament stores, you can find some real treasures in those, not just Christmas Decorations, but all sorts of holiday decorations, one store has a superb collection of Valentine's Fairies, they have cute little bows and arrows." Beth glared at the fairy on the tree.

If Andy hadn't known better she would have thought the fairy on the tree almost flinched as Beth levelled a glare at it, her imagination and festive spirit were obviously getting the better of her. "Well, I guess I need to be going. If I'm lucky, Will, will have made a start on dinner. I've had a great afternoon and when you have some more parcels ready for wrapping, just give me a call."

"Thanks for coming, Candy, it's been great to see you again," Sandy started as she stood and ushered Andy to the door, "I'll definitely give you a call when we start our next wrapping campaign."

"I look forward to it. Bye Beth!"

"Bye, Candy, say hi to Will for me," Beth called from the living room.

"I will," Andy replied as she pulled her coat on, fastening the buttons before stepping out into the snow. "Thanks again, Sandy."

"You're welcome. Now walk home safely."

"I will," Andy replied as she turned and walked down the path.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly gulped as Beth approached her, "I'm sorry," she replied meekly.

Beth smiled and shook her head, "Molly, when I saw you hurtle through the air and land in the Christmas tree, I thought you were history. I was so relieved when I got over here to find you hanging by your wingtips on the needles."

Molly allowed herself to smile and tentatively began to flap her wings; slowly she managed to disentangle herself from the needles so that she could hover in front of Beth, "Andy didn't see, did she?"

Beth shook her head, "No, Molly, just Sandy and I noticed your daredevil stunt. Are you sure you're okay."

"Apart from the bruised ego?" Molly shook herself, "I'm fine. Although I can hear Daisy's giggles."

Beth looked up to where Daisy sat proudly on her cloud, "Reflexes not as quick today?"

Daisy shook her head, "Before I could grab, she'd gone. I'd give her a ten though for technique. It's not every fairy that can somersault off her cloud and end up a Christmas ornament."

Beth chuckled, "No, Daisy it's not."

Sandy entered the room, "Andy's gone." She turned towards the tree, "Are you okay, Molly?"

Molly hung her head her cheeks turning rosy, "Fine, thanks. Sorry I nearly spoiled everything."

"You didn't spoil anything, you made the afternoon even more interesting. It's not every day my Christmas tree has such a special decoration," Sandy smiled, holding her hand out for Molly to land on.

Molly settled in Sandy's opened palm, "It's just everything I've planned just hasn't well turned out how I planned."

"But that's what makes life interesting," Beth reassured her.

"I liked Andy a lot, she's certainly full of Christmas spirit," Sandy stated, carefully carrying Molly to the coffee table and setting her down.

"She's full of lots of spirit and kindness," Molly added, "And I'm hoping that she gets her happy ending with Sam."

Beth sat back down in the chair and smiled, "I'm sure she'll get her happy ending, it's what Nick promised. When Nick makes a promise he never breaks it."

Molly nodded and glanced up as Daisy manoeuvred her cloud down next to her on the coffee table, "I'm determined to succeed," she promised.

"And I'm determined to help," Daisy added as she stepped off her cloud and sat next to Molly.

"We're all going to help," Beth stated warmly, she turned to Sandy, "Any chance of some more hot chocolate and cookies?"

Sandy smiled, "Of course. Molly? Daisy?"

They both nodded furiously, it wasn't often they got invited to tea with such important people, it was another important event that Molly would be recording in her diary.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	18. Chapter 17

_The Christmas decorations have descended into the shops and the adverts on the television have appeared and so has my Christmas spirit! :) So here's the next installment to A Christmas Promise. Sorry I've kept you dangling, but it's hard to feel Christmassy in the summer! _

_Thanks as always to dcj._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 17_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy opened the front door, stamping her snow covered boots on the step before entering. Quickly she closed the door behind her, then shrugged off her boots, removed her coat, scarf and gloves.

When she turned from the coat hooks, she noticed Sam leaning against the doorframe of the living room, a smile on his face, "How was the wrapping party?"

Andy grinned, "Well…" she started as she shifted from foot to foot, "I think my wrapping skills have improved, but I'm not sure I'm ready to join the elite wrappers you find in department stores. My presents didn't look as 'professional' as Sandy and Beth's."

"I wouldn't worry too much as the paper on Christmas Day doesn't usually last very long. From the children I've observed, which isn't many, their priority is the contents of the present, not the wrapping. Although, my niece and nephew have demonstrated a love for cardboard boxes!"

Andy stepped towards him, "Niece and nephew?" She asked a quizzical expression on her face, "I didn't know you had any."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "They don't come up in conversation very often, Julie is ten and James is eight. I see them a few times a year, when I go down to St. Catherines, unless I'm on an undercover operation. One year I saw Julie when she was a baby, the next time I saw her she was tottering around, scared to death of me. She didn't remember me."

She brushed her hand up and down his shoulder, "That must have been hard, missing so much of their lives."

He nodded slightly, "It's something I had to get used to, although Sarah never got used to it. I think she'd spend the entire time I was undercover worrying that she wouldn't find out if something happened to me. She was so relieved when I told her I wasn't going to do long term undercover for a while."

Andy tilted her head, "And why's that?"

"Because I have this infuriating rookie I need to keep an eye on,"

She tapped his shoulder with her hand and rolled her eyes, "I am not infuriating. Is that why you took this assignment?"

He nodded slowly, "The only reason I'm undercover is because you're here." He paused, his eyes meeting hers, "I couldn't let you do this alone and Sarah understands."

Andy smiled, "You've told Sarah about me?"

"Yes, she knows everything. The moment I complained about how you ruined my last long term undercover case, you became her favourite Police Officer, she always asks me about you when we talk. She's going to be thrilled to find out there's more to our relationship than T.O. and rookie."

Andy felt a warmth flush into her cheeks, "So she knows everything?"

He shook his head, "Well not everything. I didn't share the events of the black out or the few shifts afterwards. But I think she knew before I did that I had more feelings than I should have for you."

"More feelings, huh?" Way to be woolly about the truth, Sam she thought.

Sam slightly shook his head, his eyes focusing on the wall behind her, "More than friendly feelings," he admitted quietly.

Her eyebrows rose, "How much more than friendly?"

He slowly leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over hers, "Much more than friendly."

She nodded, missing the sensation of his lips on hers. "Mine are more than friendly too," she replied before leaning in to kiss him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly nudged Daisy with the tip of her fairy wand, "Did you see that!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Daisy asked from behind a large manual she was reading.

"They nearly said it!"

"Said what?" Daisy lowered the book so that her blue eyes peered from above it.

"Those three words."

A look of confusion crossed Daisy's face, "What three words?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "The three words that make my job worthwhile. That make my heart sing. That make my…"

"Molly!" Daisy stated firmly, lowering her book onto her cloud.

"What?" Molly asked sheepishly.

"There's no need for the amateur dramatics!" She shrugged her shoulders, "At least you're still on your cloud. You do seem to have toned down the bouncing."

Molly poked out her tongue at her friend, "I am trying out my New Year's resolution, early."

"Two weeks early," Daisy pointed out. "And what is your New Year's resolution? Using superglue to adhere your clothes to your cloud?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well it does involve me staying attached to my cloud, but it doesn't include superglue."

Daisy smiled, "If it means I haven't got to save you every five minutes, I'm all for your New Year's resolution."

"Anything for my friends," she replied. "Now back to Andy and Sam. They nearly said it."

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

"I love you."

"That's nice to know," Daisy replied a small smile on her face at the look of frustration that was growing on Molly's face.

"Not you!" Molly wanted to jump to her feet with frustration, but maintained her self control as she was determined not to fall from her cloud.

"Then who?" Daisy was enjoying teasing her friend, "Is it your T.O?"

Molly's mouth opened to reply, but as Daisy's words sunk in she lost the ability to speak, she felt her cheeks redden at the suggestion her friend made. So her T.O. had been concerned about her and he kept checking up on her, it did not mean that he had anything other than professional concern for her. Although, he was cute in an air of authority kind of way.

"Fairy cloud to Molly, come in Molly," Daisy called a huge grin on her lips, she'd hit the nail on the head. Molly liked her T.O. She watched Molly intently as she was lost in her thoughts. "Molly!"

Slowly Molly's mind recognised Daisy's voice, "Huh?"

"I won't tell anyone," Daisy replied smugly.

Molly shook her head, "Tell them what?"

"That you have a crush on your T.O."

Molly frowned, "I do not."

"If that's what you believe…" Daisy smiled, "Then that's fine."

"How did we end up discussing me?"

Daisy shrugged, "That's the funny thing with conversations sometimes, they head in directions you never expected them too."

"I guess. But back to Andy and Sam and my assignment. They almost said I love you."

"That's good."

"And I've still got a week until Christmas!"

"Seven days to work your magic," Daisy replied. Seven days for me to work a little magic for you too, she thought.

"I've got to get this one right!"

"I'm sure you will, Molly," Daisy smiled warmly at her friend.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy was cuddled into Sam's side as they sat on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched a Christmas movie on the T.V. "Sam?" She started quietly.

He turned his head slightly, so that he could meet her eyes, "What?"

"How many Christmases have you had with Julie and James?"

Sam thought for a minute, "Three or four."

She gently ran her fingers across his chest before she replied, "You usually work at Christmas. Why don't you spend more of them with Sarah and her family?"

"I would have spent more Christmases with them. And I don't work every Christmas, but I don't mind working if there are others who have children and families. I've been able to watch the magic of Christmas with Sarah and her family. I would never want anyone who had children to miss out on that. Oliver always talks about how special Christmas morning is with his girls. I'm sure Frank and Noelle will be excited about baby George's first Christmas too. Christmas is about families and if I can make someone else happy then it's worth me not seeing Sarah until after Christmas."

Andy's heart swelled at Sam's selflessness, "Traci is always bouncing after Christmas with how happy Leo was. I guess Christmas lost that kind of magic a long time ago for me."

He lowered his arm to her back, beginning to rub slow circles on it, "Maybe one day, you'll get to feel that magic again."

"I hope so," her look of contemplation was replaced with a familiar look that usually meant that Sam wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"What, McNally?" he asked reluctantly as a smile crept across her lips and her eyes lit up.

"I know one way that might help me to revive a little Christmas magic," She tilted her head so that she could meet his eyes.

Sam knew that in that moment, whatever she asked he was going to find it very difficult to say no to her, "What?"

"The living room would look great with a Christmas tree, twinkling lights and decorations."

"McNally, we're not going to be here until Christmas. We don't need a Christmas tree."

She huffed with frustration, "No one needs a Christmas tree! But wouldn't it be great to choose a tree, bring it home and decorate it?"

"In the snow and cold," he replied, "Scratching my truck with its needles and then dropping them all over the floor."

"Grinch!"

"Andy," he thought using her first name might calm her enthusiasm slightly. "I am not and never will be a Grinch. I like Christmas. I own a Christmas tree; I might not have my whole house festooned with gaudy decorations. But I am not a Grinch."

She pouted at his words, "Okay, so you're not a Grinch. But can't we get a little Christmas tree? In a pot?"

His eyebrows rose, "A pot?"

She grinned, "Then if our assignment is over by Christmas one of us can take the tree home."

He could sense that he was going to lose the battle, "Okay."

She bounced on the sofa with excitement, "Okay, what?"

He shook his head slowly admitting defeat, "Tomorrow, Andy."

"Tomorrow, what?"

"Tomorrow, we will go Christmas tree shopping."

She leaned forward and kissed him with delight, when she pulled back her face was lit with a smile that reached her eyes, "Thank you."

"But…" he stated, his tone serious, even though his heart soared as he thought that he'd been responsible for putting the smile on her face. "We're not getting a big tree."

She nodded, "We'll see which one speaks to us."

"Trees can't talk, Andy."

"They may not 'talk'" She made a quotation mark gesture with her fingers as she said the word talk. "But I will know when we find the right one."

"I guess I'll wait and see which one you choose."

She shook her head, "I won't be choosing it. The tree will choose us."

Sam leaned his head back into the sofa, sometimes Andy was exhausting. He closed his eyes and his hand reached for the bridge of his nose, squeezing it gently.

"Sam," her voice was quiet as she studied him.

He removed his hand from his nose and tilted his head forward so that he could see her, "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting up with me," She shrugged her shoulders. "I know I can be hard work."

He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, "You're not hard work. You're just determined."

"Determined's good, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Determined is good," he acknowledged, "And on you it's cute."

"Cute?"

He nodded as he leaned forward, rubbing his nose against hers, "Definitely cute," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss that melted the world around them.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Yay!" Molly bounced cautiously on her cloud.

"What?" Daisy asked sleepily from under the pink duvet that covered her cloud.

"I hope you've got your cold weather gear?"

"It's the middle of the night we're not going out now, are we?"

Molly shook her head, "Were you paying attention or were you dreaming of your mechanic?"

Daisy's cheeks flushed, "I was not dreaming of anyone. I was dreaming of sugarplums."

"Sugarplums?"

"Mmm. They're delicious and one of my favourite Christmas treats," Daisy admitted.

"Well whilst you were dreaming of sugarplums, you missed what we're doing tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going Christmas tree shopping!"

Daisy sat bolt upright on her cloud a look of confusion on her face, "Christmas tree shopping? Why?"

"Andy's persuaded Sam they need one."

"Oh. And why are we going?"

"Because I can see it now. The romance of searching for the perfect tree together. Oh the possibilities!"

"Possibilities for you to nosedive into a snowdrift! Dangle from a tree! I'll make sure I've got my net and the first aid kit."

Molly looked sourly at her friend, "I don't think that's fair!"

"With your history, I think it's perfectly fair to assume that you and your cloud will not stay together for our adventure."

"I told you about my New Year's resolution and I intend to keep it!"

"Good for you," she smiled warmly, "So we're Christmas tree shopping?"

"Well not for us, silly, where would we put a tree?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I realised not for us. But for Andy and Sam?"

"Yes we're going to make sure they find the perfect Christmas tree and perhaps something else too."

Daisy shook her head, not sure what her friend had in store for the following day, but whatever it was she was sure it wouldn't turn out exactly how Molly planned.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	19. Chapter 18

_Thanks as always to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite and follow Daisy and Molly's adventures! They really appreciate it, as do I! :)_

_Thanks to dcj who cast her eyes over this._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 18_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy virtually leapt out of Sam's truck when he pulled up in the parking lot of the Christmas tree farm. Quickly she pulled her coat collar up around her neck and tugged her hat down so that it covered her ears. She closed the door and waited as patiently as she could for Sam to get out of the car, in her eagerness she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Slowly Sam walked around the front of his truck and looked at her, his head tilting to one side as he seemed to be sizing her up.

"What?" Andy asked incredulously.

Sam smiled slowly, "For someone who hasn't found Christmas magic recently, you seem to have found plenty today."

"Grinch!"

"I am not a Grinch, McNally, more a subtle celebrator of the season."

She shook her head before bounding towards him, grasping his hand in hers and tugging him towards the entrance to the farm. "Come on let's find our tree."

Reluctantly Sam followed Andy into the snow covered tree farm, silently hoping that she would keep to her promise of a small one.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam blew hot air into his hands, hoping to revive some of the feeling he'd lost from them in the hour and a half Andy and he had been wandering up and down the rows of trees. He stamped his feet trying to feel his toes, but even though he was uncomfortable the look of utter joy on Andy's face kept him in place. The more time he spent with her the more he realised he would just about do anything to make her happy, even turn into a human icicle if she smiled the smile that lit up his world.

"Sam!"

Andy's call brought him out of his thoughts, he turned quickly towards the sound of her voice; reluctantly he removed his hands from his face, "Yes?"

"I think I've found it!"

He trudged through the snow to where she was standing; he shook his head at the tree she was pointing too. "What happened to the pot?"

She smiled sheepishly, "The little trees were not speaking to me. This is our tree."

Sam looked up and down the slightly wonky tree, trying to appreciate the qualities Andy could obviously see. "Why is this one our tree?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "It's unique, Sam. It has a personality."

"It's a little ragged on the edges," he tilted his head to one side, "Isn't it wonky?"

"Sam," Andy huffed sending a puff of steam into the air from the heat of her breath. "Everyone will pick the pretty trees, but who will give a home to the less than perfect trees?"

Sam couldn't help but smile, "I guess that would be us, wouldn't it, McNally?"

Her smiled widened, "Of course it would! Can we take it home?"

Home. He liked the sound of that, home with Andy. That thought caused him to forget about how cold his extremities were and think of a future where possibly he and Andy could have a home together. The past couple of weeks with Andy had allowed him to taste something he didn't think he'd ever be lucky enough to have, but now he wanted it more than ever, although he didn't want it with anyone other than Andy. "Yes, Andy, we can take it home. I'll go and find the sales assistant. You wait here and guard our tree."

Andy's smile lit up her eyes, "Thanks, Sam."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches…" Daisy sung as her cloud hovered above the Christmas tree farm.

"Just because we're in the middle of a Christmas tree farm, doesn't mean I want to hear about them!" Molly groused as she rubbed her hands together.

Daisy's eyebrows rose as she looked at her friend, who was currently snuggled in a thick pink coat, a large knitted fluffy hat perched on her head and bright red mittens encasing her hands. "Are you cold, Molly?"

Molly tilted her head and scowled at her friend, "Cold! Cold!" She spluttered between her teeth chattering. "I think I'm turning into a fairy Popsicle!"

Daisy shook her head, "I don't think that's possible. Rub your hands together!"

Molly rubbed her hands together, "I don't think that's helping."

"Give it a chance."

"Why aren't you cold?" Molly asked curiously as she studied her friend.

Daisy smiled, "I work for the weather department. I've spent the last year in Alaska. I'm used to the cold. The secret is layers."

Molly frowned, "Layers of what?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Clothes, Molly. Lots of layers of clothes."

"Ah!" Molly replied, not sure if she believed her friend or not. "Are you sure you haven't got an electric blanket tucked into that cloud of yours?"

"Nope. Just layers of clothes." As if to prove her point, Daisy unzipped her coat and revealed several multi coloured sweaters. "It also helps to have a Grandma who knits in her spare time. I've got a closet full of thick winter sweaters."

"And you didn't think about sharing?"

"Last night you seemed to have everything covered."

"Last night I was in a warm toasty house, with just the thought of Christmas tree hunting to keep me entertained. I didn't realise Christmas tree shopping could be so cold."

"Molly, it's Canada. It's snowing. Snow is cold. We are outside it is bound to be cold," Daisy explained as if she were talking to a young fairy.

"I know we're in Canada. I just thought Andy would be quicker at picking a tree."

Daisy chuckled, "How long has Andy had feelings for Sam and been denying them?"

Slowly Molly nodded her head, "I guess that should have been an indicator for how long it would take Andy to choose a tree."

"Is she any closer to finding one?"

Molly looked at Sam who appeared to be turning blue with the cold; at least she wasn't alone in suffering from exposure. Perhaps Andy would be inventive in warming him up when they got back to the house. For a moment, Molly's mind wandered to the thought of being lucky enough to have someone to warm her up when she got home.

Daisy giggled as she noticed Molly lose track of reality and become lost in her thoughts, her skin turning a pinkish hue, replacing the blue tinge of cold that had slowly descended on her features.

"What?" Molly asked incredulously when she realised her friend was laughing at her.

Daisy shook her head, "Nothing. You look a little warmer. Did thinking about something, or someone warm you up?"

"I… I…" Molly sputtered, "Don't know what you mean!" As she replied her cloud moved slightly, Molly tried to compensate but found herself precariously leaning towards the edge of her cloud. "Not again!" Molly exclaimed as her cloud bumped into the top of a tree. The impact jolted Molly, the last of her balance disappearing as she plummeted towards the snow.

Recognising what was about to happen, Daisy leaped into action, diving head first into her cloud she pulled out the item she'd snuck into it earlier that day. Hoping that she wouldn't need it, but in that moment she was relieved that she'd had the foresight to pack it. Within seconds she was standing on the edge of her cloud a large sled in her hands, with a little shove and a few sprinkles of fairy dust, she sent the toboggan over the edge of her cloud towards her friend, whose pink coat had puffed with air, forming a makeshift parachute, slowing her descent to the ground. "Incoming!" Daisy yelled; she watched as the sled passed Molly and landed on top of a pile of snow.

Molly didn't know whether to close her eyes and wait for the impact or enjoy her descent. It was the sound of Daisy's voice shouting, "Incoming!" that brought her back to her senses. She smiled as she looked up towards Daisy's cloud, seeing a sled tumbling over the edge, speeding past her into the snow. She realised what Daisy had planned and prepared herself for the landing of a lifetime. "I just hope that all my years of gymnastics pay off," she said quietly to herself.

She watched as the sled and the ground slowly came towards her, she moved her hands so that she was ready to grab the edge of the toboggan. "Three. Two. One." She stated as she braced herself for impact. It was as if she was taking part in the Winter Olympics, she gracefully landed on the sled. She grabbed its edges as it began to move forward, picking up momentum as it whizzed down the mound of snow. Instinctively she leaned to one side as she avoided a tree root that suddenly appeared in the snow. "Whee!" she called as she zoomed through the snow. "Wow!" She screamed as she was propelled through the air, almost somersaulting on her sled.

After several twists and turns through the snow, finally the sled lost momentum and came to rest at the bottom of a large Norweigan Spruce. As she sat, gathering her breath, she was suddenly coated in snow.

"Molly?" Daisy's cloud stopped by the snow fairy that looked remarkably like her friend. "Are you okay?"

Molly shook her head; loosening the snow that had encased her, "Cold…" she shivered as a clump of snow slid down her neck. "But… fine." She grinned as her eyes met Daisy's, "That was awesome! So much better than cloud riding!"

Daisy shook her head, "I don't think that your sled skills are any better than your cloud skills. Perhaps you should consider a desk job when this assignment's over."

Molly pouted, "Desk job! I might not be the safest fairy in the world. But I am dedicated! And I do succeed… Eventually."

Daisy nodded sympathetically, "Dedicated, definitely. But I just think it'd be safer for everyone if you rode a desk. At least you wouldn't have so far to fall."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For rustling up the toboggan. Where did it come from?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "When you told me we were going Christmas tree hunting, I wrote a list of possible dangers that were likely to happen if you fell off your cloud. I figured falling into the snow was almost a certainty. So I prepared a sled, thinking it would help break your fall."

Molly nodded her head appreciatively at her friend, "Thank you. I'm going to owe you something special after this assignment's over."

Daisy shook her head, "You don't owe me anything. Just make it to the end of this assignment in one piece. That'll be enough thanks."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam grunted as he tried to tie the tree to the back of his truck. "Are you sure a smaller one wouldn't have fitted better?"

"Stop grumbling, Sam, it's nearly in the truck. I'll clean the truck when we get home, you'll never know it was used to carry a tree."

"Cleaning the truck is not going to deal with the tiny scratches these branches are going to leave," he muttered as he fastened the rope.

"Don't tie it too tightly, you'll hurt the tree," Andy pointed out; however, she regretted her decision, when Sam levelled his best T.O. stare at her.

"We already hurt the tree when the assistant cut it down," Sam pointed out.

Andy shook her head, "But we don't want to hurt it anymore."

He shook his head, "It's in, let's get it home before anything else happens."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy stood in the middle of the living room, studying Sam and the tree, "I think it needs to go to the left a little."

"You said that a few minutes ago before changing your mind and moving it to the right," Sam pointed out as he held the tree at arm's length.

"It needs to be perfect, Sam," she pointed out as she moved nearer the door so that she could check out a different angle.

Sam watched her as she moved around the room, he didn't realise that selecting a tree and bringing it home could be so challenging, "Well?"

She smiled, "Just a smidgen to your right."

"Smidgen?"

She gestured with her hands to show him the distance and grinned as he readily complied, "Perfect!"

"Perfect?"

"Yes, perfect!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, "We can decorate her!"

"Her?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "She looks like a her," she explained as if it were obvious.

He shook his head as he secured the tree into its base, he must really love her if he was prepared to consider that a tree could be ascribed a gender. He almost dropped the tree with the realisation that he loved Andy.

She noticed him stop mid movement, "Are you okay, Sam? Did you put out your back?"

"No I'm fine, just had a thought," he explained.

"A thought?" she asked intrigued.

"Nothing important, it can wait until later."

"Oh… Okay." She watched as he finished securing the tree, "Is it done?"

"Yes. I think it's ready for the McNally touch."

"I agree, but there's one small problem."

Sam straightened up and turned to look at Andy, "Problem?"

"We don't have any decorations."

Sam sighed, "Shopping?"

Andy nodded, "Decoration shopping! We need tinsel; baubles, lights and a fairy to sit on the top of the tree."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I don't know why they're going shopping for a fairy to sit on the tree," Daisy stated as she flicked through her magazine.

"All Christmas trees need a fairy."

"I know that!" Daisy retorted, "But with the way you keep falling off your cloud, I thought you'd be perfect to sit on the top of the tree. You're bound to end up there anyway. Why prolong the inevitable."

Molly giggled, "You're joking, right?"

Daisy shook her head, "A little, maybe. But if you ever think of a career change, perhaps treetop fairy would be a suitable option."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Could you imagine the fall out? I can't stay on my cloud; I'd need to be tied to the top of a tree if I was expected to stay there!"

"It could be fun seeing if you could stay on the top of the tree, but only if I wasn't your wingman. You're testing my rescuing techniques on this assignment."

"Sorry," Molly replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, that's what friends are for. But I am going to need a very long vacation after this assignment."

"Somewhere warm?"

"Maybe," she noticed Sam helping Andy with her coat. "I guess we're going decoration shopping. Perhaps I'll find something to decorate my tree."

Molly shook her head, "We're going to a human shop. Their decorations are huge!" She explained moving her arms to illustrate her comment.

"And I have fairy magic!" Daisy retorted as she shrugged on her coat.

~~88~~88~~88~~

_More soon! :) _


	20. Chapter 19

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite and follow my story. I really appreciate it. I will get there in the end, I promise! _

_Thanks as always to dcj who has kindly looked this over._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_Sairs_

~~88~~88~~88~~

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 19_

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy looked at the shopping cart that was now full to the brim with Christmas decorations, a huge smile on her face.

"Do you think we have everything?" Sam asked caustically.

Andy glanced back at the cart, "I think we have everything apart from the fairy for the top of the tree." She chose to ignore his tone; she had dragged him around several stores.

Sam shook his head, "We've checked each aisle five times, McNally. I'm pretty certain they do not have the fairy of your dreams."

Andy wanted to poke her tongue out at Sam, but didn't think the store was the right place for her inner child to appear, so she settled for rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to find a fairy like Sandy's," she replied.

"Well I don't think your search is going to pay off."

"Maybe not, but I just want to check that aisle again," She pointed across the store.

Sam shrugged, "Shop away, McNally. I'll guard the cart."

She threw him a smile before leaving him and the cart behind her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly pouted, "You would think decoration buying would be a happy occasion."

Daisy shook her head, "It probably was for Sam the first hour and the first two stores," she glanced at her watch. "They're on their sixth store and we've been shopping for three and a half hours."

"And still no perfect fairy."

"No. That's a shame. Are you sitting tightly?"

Molly's eyebrows rose, "Why?"

"Because Andy has yet to find her perfect fairy and I do not want you to fall off your cloud and end up hanging on a peg for Andy to buy you as a Christmas decoration."

"As if that's going to happen!" Molly exclaimed as she subconsciously tightened her grasp on her cloud.

"And pink elephants don't fly?"

"Only when you're sitting in the fairy circus."

"Exactly. Point made. Just because humans haven't seen pink elephants, you and I know they exist. And I know you're about as attached to your cloud as a drop of water in a dripping faucet. You've fallen off it more times than I can count."

"Friends," muttered Molly.

"Sorry?" Daisy asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

Molly smiled sweetly, "Nothing."

Daisy looked over at Molly and shook her head, "Just be careful."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy studied the display of fairies, she scrutinised each one carefully. Finally she selected a fairy whose dress sparkled in the store light.

"You're not exactly like Sandy's, but I think you'll sit nicely on the top of our tree," she explained to the fairy. She paused as she thought about the words she had just spoken, our tree. A smile crossed her lips she liked the sound of that.

"Did you find one?" Sam asked as he wheeled their cart up behind her.

She turned slowly, her selected fairy in her hands, "Yep."

Sam looked at the fairy and nodded slowly, "Let's take her home."

Andy placed the fairy in the cart, "Okay, I think I've had enough shopping for one day," she replied as she turned towards the sales desk.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Darn!" Sam muttered from under the tree.

Andy looked up from the decorations she was sorting, "You okay, down there?"

"I would be if these lights worked," he replied as he tugged on a string of fairy lights.

"They worked in the store," Andy pointed out helpfully.

"That might be right, McNally, but they are not working now."

Andy left her box of decorations and walked over to the tree and began to analyse the string of lights that were causing Sam's problem. "Did you try tweaking the bulbs?"

Sam's back tensed at her comment, but from his position under the tree, he couldn't turn and level a glare at her. "McNally, they're LED lights, no bulbs to tweak."

Andy smiled, "Oh." She looked at the lead and followed it with her eyes to the power socket. Her smile turned into a grin, "I think I know what's wrong with it!" She quickly stepped towards the power socket and pushed the plug into the wall.

Suddenly the lights lit up, causing Sam to jump in shock. As he jumped his back arched and knocked the underside of the tree, causing it to wobble. "Tree, McNally!" Sam hollered as he desperately grabbed for the trunk of the tree.

At the same time Andy swiftly turned on her heels and lunged for the top of the tree that was precariously heading towards her, rather than its usual upright position. She grasped the tree between her hands, the needles on the tree pricking her hands as she steadied it. "I think we've got it," she stated as the tree remained in its upright position.

Sam slowly reversed out from under the tree a pile of lights still in one hand and he glanced up at Andy from his knelt position, "A little warning next time would be good."

Andy chuckled as she leaned over and brushed a few needles from his hair, "I didn't know that the plug wasn't in the socket properly. I just pushed and everything lit up."

"In more ways than one," Sam replied a small smile on his lips as he began to appreciate the funny side of the situation.

Andy grinned, "Now that the lights are sorted shall we decorate the tree?"

Sam slowly rose to his feet, a tangle of lights still in his hand, "You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

She looked at him a little confused and shrugged her shoulders, "What do you mean?"

Sam held the lights up, "Don't these need to go on first?"

She grinned, "Yep. You do those, I'll grab the baubles."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly settled herself in her cloud with a mug of hot chocolate and watched as Andy and Sam began to decorate the tree. She had positioned herself just above the top of the tree so she could see clearly what they were doing.

She finished her mug of chocolate just as Sam crawled under the tree to attach the lights. She altered her position so that she could peek over the edge of her cloud. Fascinated by Sam crawling under the bottom of the tree, "I wonder what he's doing," she muttered to herself.

The next few moments caught her by surprise as the tree suddenly lurched and she was dazzled by brightly coloured lights. The tip of the tree caught her cloud, sending both her and her cloud into a freefall towards an open box of decorations.

Molly held onto her cloud for dear life as it twisted and turned, she braced herself for an emergency landing as the box of shiny ornaments was inches away. She inhaled deeply as she prepared herself for impact; she instinctively closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, her life flashing before her eyes. Suddenly, she was propelled into the fluffy surface of her cloud, her worldly belongings crashing past her as she slipped inside it. She let out a sigh of relief as she narrowly avoided a framed picture of her Great Aunt Maud as it slid off its resting place and landed with a smash on the inner cloud floor. Her forward momentum was stopped by her favourite pillow which almost miraculously appeared before her.

After a few seconds she regained her senses and realised that even though she was safe in the inner storage room of her cloud, it had landed in plain view in the midst of Andy's decorations. She needed to assess how much damage her impromptu cloud flight had caused. At least Daisy hadn't been around to witness her latest disaster; she had been called back to her weather station to help with a crisis at the South Pole.

Carefully she slowly poked her head through her cloud's surface and surveyed her surroundings. She sighed with relief when she noticed Andy and Sam were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't appeared to notice the extra decoration that sat in their box.

She watched as Sam held the string of lights up, "Don't these need to go on first?"

Andy grinned as she replied, "Yep. You do those, I'll grab the ornaments."

Molly's heart pounded in her chest, evasive action was required as she and her cloud were sat smack bang in the middle of the bauble box, which was about to become Andy's focus of interest.

Quickly Molly pulled herself back onto her cloud and grabbed for her bag of fairy dust, she plucked a handful of the sparkling mixture and tossed it gracefully in the air. Both she and her perch were showered with a gentle sprinkle of the dust and instantly they were levitating in the air. A quick tug on her cloud helped her to steer towards the safety of the fireplace. Moments later she landed behind a pot plant and took the opportunity to relax as Andy and Sam began to decorate the tree.

"That was close," she whispered to herself, aware that her voice still seemed shaky.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy stepped back from the tree and gently took Sam's hand, tugging him towards her. "What do you think?" She asked, glancing at him from under her eyelashes.

Sam studied the tree for a moment before answering her, "I guess it doesn't look too bad."

Andy guffawed as she turned to look at him incredulously, "Says the Grinch, who hasn't decorated a tree since…"

Sam's eyebrow rose, "I am not a Grinch and will never be one. I might not have the celebration gene that seems to flow through your body, but I do enjoy Christmas."

Andy poked out her tongue briefly before answering, "Celebration gene! So I enjoy the holidays, all holidays. At least one of us knows how to celebrate properly and consider it my duty to share my knowledge with you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the look she levelled at him, her arms were resting on her hips.

"What?"

He closed the distance between them, "Did anyone ever tell you, you're cute when you're angry."

She refused to respond to his words, even though she was pleased that he thought she was cute.

"Andy," he began, reaching out and running his hands lightly over her shoulders.

"What?" she replied, her voice a little less forceful as she appreciated his touch on her shoulders.

"It's a great tree and I'm pleased that we're sharing this," he gestured between them and the tree. "It's been a long time since I had this."

"Me too," she replied quietly, "And I want to do this right."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Okay," she relented, leaning into his fingers that seemed to be drawing relaxing shapes on her shoulders.

Sam glanced over to the tree, "Aren't we missing something?"

Andy followed his stare, "I don't think so. We have a tree, lights, tinsel and baubles. It looks good to me."

Sam grasped her hand and tugged her over to the sofa where the silver fairy was sitting serenely in her box, "What about your fairy? Doesn't she need to sit on the top of the tree?"

Andy smiled and shook her head, "Dad and I never put our fairy on top of the tree until Christmas Eve. She's going to wait until it's time."

Sam glanced at her, "What if…"

She reached forward and placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him, "Even if we're not here on Christmas Eve, I was hoping…" She paused meeting his intense gaze with her own. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I was hoping that because whatever is happening between us is going so well. I was thinking that after we have finished this assignment, even if it's before Christmas we could perhaps… Celebrate Christmas together, you know," She shrugged her shoulders nervously, "Start our own tradition."

Sam let the meaning of her words filter into his mind and he couldn't stop the smile that wanted to break out on his lips, she wanted to start their own Christmas traditions together, after their assignment was over.

"What?" she asked nervously. "Maybe it's a little early to start our own Christmas traditions. I know we haven't been in… whatever this is for a long time… But it feels…"

He silenced her rambles with his lips, placing them firmly on hers and gently pulling her into a kiss.

When their kiss ended, she stepped back and smiled at him, "I guess you're into establishing our own traditions, then?"

"Definitely, Andy. Even if some of them are a little harebrained. I'm in this for the long haul," he added as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Good to know," she replied quietly. "Me too."

Their moment was disturbed by the sound of the doorbell shattering the silence.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"The tree looks lovely, Molly," Daisy stated as she appeared with her cloud beside her friend, who was still hiding behind the pot plant on the mantle piece. "Why are we hiding behind a pot plant? Has everything been quiet whilst I was dealing with the penguin rebellion at the South Pole?" She asked nervously.

Molly looked up from her book and nodded at Daisy, "Yep, very quiet. And we're not hiding. I just like the view of the Christmas tree I get from here."

Daisy studied her carefully appraising her appearance, "Are you sure?"

Molly nodded, hoping that she didn't appear too out of sorts since her emergency landing in the bauble box.

"Oh…" Daisy leaned forward and plucked a set of tree needles poking out of the edge of Molly's cloud. "I just thought you might have helped with the decorating. Well your cloud might have."

Molly gulped. "No. I didn't go anywhere near the tree and I didn't crash land in the box of ornaments either," she stated hurriedly.

Daisy nodded and couldn't help but laugh, "Why would I think that you would crash land in a box of ornaments? You don't crash land; you fall off your cloud." Daisy stopped laughing and looked at Molly, it was as if a light bulb illuminated over her head as she put the pieces together. "You're telling me the truth. You crash landed in the box of ornaments?" Her tone rose as she began to panic, "They didn't see you, did they?"

Molly shook her head, "No they were too busy planning on how they were going to decorate the tree. Fortunately the evasive manoeuvres I learned in my cloud emergency procedures class paid off. We had a relatively soft landing in the box of baubles and fortunately the only casualty was my Great Aunt Maud."

Daisy's eyebrows rose, "But she's been dead for years."

"I know that, but Aunt Maud's picture now needs a new frame. She smashed out of her old one when we crash landed."

"Well if that was the only casualty you did well."

"It gets better," Molly enthused.

"What do you mean? You didn't set fire to anything, did you?"

"Fairy of little faith," Molly muttered before replying, "Andy and Sam are going to make their own Christmas traditions. Even if they have to go home before Christmas Eve they're going to have Christmas together. We're nearly there!"

Daisy clapped her hands enthusiastically at Molly's news, "So we might be home for Christmas too?"

"With a little Fairy magic, I think we will have given Andy the Christmas Santa wanted to give her all those years ago."

Daisy jumped as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness, "Are you sure you didn't set fire to anything?" She whispered accusingly to her friend.

"Not guilty," Came Molly's reply as the room became illuminated by the glow of the fairy lights on the tree.

"Pretty…" Daisy sighed as she took in the Christmas tree, its sparkling lights twinkling in the darkness.

"Beautiful," Molly added as she snuggled down to appreciate the evening. "Christmas is magical."

"It certainly is, Molly," Daisy replied as she followed suit and snuggled down for the evening.

"Night, Daisy."

"Night, Molly."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	21. Chapter 20

_Thanks to everyone as always who is following, reviewing and supporting my story. I do appreciate it and I hope to get this finished by New Year! _

_As always I would like to thank dcj for looking this over._

_I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 20_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy opened her eyes slowly; the bright patch of sunlight peeking through the drapes caused her to close her eyes quickly, her face scrunching with pain. Her head hurt, it felt like there were an army of toy soldiers marching on her temple. Slowly she raised her fingertips to her forehead hoping that their circular motions would relieve the tension and pain.

When the pounding on her head had slightly subsided she attempted to swallow she grimaced at the pain that radiated under her ears and down her throat. The sudden movement caused her headache to pound again.

She sighed, it was December 21st and she couldn't be ill for Christmas.

"Andy?" Sam's voice called from the hallway.

"Morning," Andy replied, but it didn't sound like morning, more like a grumble.

Slowly the door to her bedroom opened and Sam poked his head around the door, "Andy?" He waited a moment and then walked over to her, studying her carefully. "You don't look so good."

Andy grimaced, the movement causing her head to ache, "Thank you," she croaked.

Tenderly he reached forward and placed his hand on her forehead, "You're running a temperature."

Andy sniffed her response.

"I think you've caught a cold," he pointed out, moving his hand to her cheeks. "I think you've earned a day of rest in bed."

"But…" Andy sputtered as her nose began to tickle.

"I know you wanted to go caroling with Sandy and Beth, but trust me you don't have the voice for it. If you want to be well for Christmas you're going to have to stay put."

"But they need the extra voice…" She croaked.

Sam shook his head, "They'll be fine without you and they managed last year." He watched as a smile crossed Andy's face. "No, McNally."

"Please," She croaked.

"I do not carol sing. I do not sing, period," he pointed out.

"It's for the children," she replied, grabbing his hand with hers she squeezed gently.

He shook his head determinedly, but as he met her warm eyes, he felt his resolve melt, "You owe me, McNally," he replied, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I will be thinking of a way for you to pay me back," his eyebrows wiggled as he spoke.

She giggled, but suddenly stopped mid giggle when her head hurt, "Don't make me laugh," she explained, "Everything hurts."

He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I promise to try and not make you laugh. Do you feel like some oatmeal for breakfast?"

She thought about it for a moment, then slowly nodded, "Thank you."

"Rest. I'll be back shortly with your breakfast," Sam replied as he quietly walked out of the room.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Atchoo!" The sound of the sneeze came from under the fluffy cover of Daisy's cloud.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked as she sat up on her cloud and glanced over at her friend, whose disheveled head appeared from underneath the blanket.

"I… I… have… a… cold! Atchoo!" Daisy replied as small pink feathers floated into the air with the force of her sneeze.

"It must have been your assignment to the South Pole," Molly replied before she dived into her cloud looking for something.

"You cannot catch a cold from being in the cold," Daisy replied sullenly, rubbing at her forehead with her hand.

Molly poked her head out of her cloud triumphantly a steaming mug in her hand, "It was just a suggestion. Perhaps one of the penguins decided to share their germs," she pointed out as she floated over to her friend. When she was within touching distance she handed over the mug to her friend. "Drink this; it will make you feel better."

Daisy took the mug and cautiously sniffed the contents, "What is it?" she muttered.

Molly beamed, "My Grandmother's special recipe."

"Recipe for what?"

"Her special cold remedy. You drink that and your sniffles will be a distant memory."

"Are you sure it's just my sniffles that'll be a distant memory, it doesn't smell good."

"It doesn't matter what it smells like, it's whether it will make you better. Stop being a baby and drink," Molly instructed.

Daisy pouted before taking a deep breath and sipping at the drink. She wrinkled her nose as she took the first sip of the drink. After a few seconds she took another sip, "That's not so bad," she replied before she happily drank the remaining liquid.

"Just give it a few hours and you'll be singing from the chandeliers," Molly quipped.

Daisy glared at her friend, "I have never sung from the chandeliers and I don't intend on starting now!"

Molly grinned, "What about Christmas five years ago?"

"What about Christmas five years ago?"

"Didn't you enjoy the Christmas punch a little too much at Mother Nature's Christmas Eve party?"

Daisy stared at her friend, "You weren't even at that party. You wouldn't know what happened."

Molly smiled, "I might not have been there in person, but I know people who were and you were the talk of the fairy world. It was one event where I wasn't the one to cause the disturbance, much to my mother's delight."

Daisy poked out her tongue quickly at her friend, "I didn't know that Giles had added his own fiery fairy brew to the punch! It tasted of Christmas and it was so delicious…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't realize I was in such a state until much… much… later!"

"The local Fairy Fire House was not impressed being called out to rescue a fairy entangled in the chandelier. Apparently it took almost an hour to untangle you from the fairy lights."

"So I might not have your resume in causing as many disasters, but at least when I do, I do it right." She grinned, "There was a very cute Firefairy who rescued me that night." She sighed, "We spent several evenings over the Christmas period together. But it fizzled out in the new year."

"Shame it didn't last, I could just imagine you talking about how you met, it would be hilarious. And having a Firefairy as a close friend could be very handy."

"Especially when you need to rescue your cloud jumping friend," Daisy replied sweetly.

"I get it," Molly replied, "Discussion over. I won't mention your punch incident if you restrain yourself from referring to my cloud hopping disasters."

"I'm sure I can manage," Daisy wiggled, "Wow! That drink really worked, my head's stopped aching and my throat feels normal again."

"Told you it was good stuff. No side effects?"

"None that I can feel at the moment."

"Good. Now where's Andy this morning? I've only seen Sam."

"Perhaps she's decided to get a lie in."

"Or maybe you've been sharing your fairy germs. You were pretty close to her yesterday."

Daisy straightened her back indignantly, "I did not sneeze over Andy! I managed to poke my head in my cloud just in time."

Molly chuckled, "Whatever! Let's go and see what's happening."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam slowly opened the door to Andy's room; she appeared to be sleeping as he quietly approached her with a bowl of steaming oatmeal and a cup of hot lemon.

As he lowered the tray onto the bedside table, Andy's eyes opened, "Sam?" she croaked.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, how're you feeling?"

She shifted gently in her bed and winced at the movements, "As if an army of toy soldiers are holding a parade in my head."

He leaned forward and helped her into a sitting position, placing two large fluffy pillows behind her head to support her, "Better?"

"I'd be much better if the soldiers stopped," she whined.

"There's not much I can do about the soldiers, but the oatmeal and hot lemon might help," he offered her the mug of steaming liquid.

She sniffed before she cautiously sipped the liquid.

"I haven't poisoned it, McNally," he teased gently as he watched her drink.

"I was expecting it to taste so much worse than it actually does."

"Old family recipe, Mom used to make me and Sarah drink it all the time when we had colds, it worked for us, so I thought it would work for you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He shifted uneasily from foot to foot by her bed. "Where were you carolling with Sandy and Beth?"

"At the shelter. We were meeting at two. You don't have to go, you know."

"I wouldn't want to let you down. Although I'm not going to sing. I'm going for moral support. Also I can keep an eye on the operation."

Andy shook her head, "I'm pretty sure, just like you are there's nothing illegal happening across the street. Spreading seasonal joy, yes, but no illegal activities."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I agree. Although I don't think Boyd is going to be happy. He's wasted his resources on an elf chase!"

Andy chuckled and instantly regretted the movement as her head pounded.

"Sorry," Sam said sheepishly as he noticed her face contort with pain.

"It wasn't your fault; it's the person who shared their germs with me!"

"Well I'm sure they're suffering too."

"That's not much consolation; you're not the one with the rotten headache and with a nose that will give Rudolph a run for his money."

"Your nose is not red," Sam replied, trying not to laugh at the chagrined look on Andy's face.

Andy poked out her tongue briefly before speaking, "Yet. But by the time this cold's done with me I'm sure I'll have a nose that could lead Santa on his merry way Christmas Eve."

Sam shook his head, "You rest and I'll get ready to support the neighbourhood with their carol singing efforts."

"Sam…"Andy whined, smiling at him.

Sam recognised the look, she was after something, "What?"

"Did I mention that you have to go festively dressed?" She spoke quickly merging the words together, hoping that Sam wouldn't get too upset with her. After all it wasn't her fault that she was laid up in bed with a cold, she would much rather have been out singing.

Sam's eyebrow rose and his tone was harsher than when he'd last spoken, "No you did not mention festive clothing."

"Well, it's just that Sandy, Beth and the others dress festively. I was going to go as an elf…" She glanced at the closet, "My costume is in there."

His glare harshened, "I am not wearing a costume. I am going to support the neighbourhood, but I repeat, I am not dressing up."

Andy nodded.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror; he couldn't believe that he'd been talked into wearing the costume. Although he thought ruefully he hadn't really stood a chance when he had opened the door and found Beth standing on the doorstep armed with a large laundry bag.

He had tried to explain that Andy hadn't been well, but she'd let herself in and explained that Andy had called and explained the situation. She appreciated Will's offer to stand in and she had just the perfect outfit that her Nick usually wore, but as he was busy working, he wouldn't be needing it this afternoon.

His face must have been a picture when he'd unzipped the bag and found a Santa suit. He had tried to protest, but he found as he looked at Beth's smile and glinting blue eyes he couldn't do anything other than agree.

He shook his head as he looked at his reflection; at least he wasn't expected to sing. Beth had suggested as he was wearing the Santa suit, he could hand out the gifts to the children. He had agreed, how difficult could it be to hand out gifts, he wondered.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly giggled as Sam studied himself in the mirror. "Beth's brilliant!"

"What?" Daisy asked sleepily from her cloud.

"Beth is brilliant! Look she's lent Sam one of Nick's old Santa outfits so that he can hand out gifts to the children at the shelter."

Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Sam who certainly made a good looking Santa. "I guess he's joined the season spirit. Where's Andy?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "You shared your germs and she is asleep just like you were. I suggest you stay here and keep Andy company and I'll go with Sam to the shelter. We do not need you sharing your germs with anyone else. We do not need a fairy flu epidemic."

"It's just a cold!" Daisy reiterated before inhaling deeply trying to control the tickle that was furiously encouraging her nose to sneeze.

"A cold you've shared with Andy and I hasten to add she doesn't look too well. I think I need to drop a little bit of Grandma's remedy in her next cup of hot lemon."

Daisy paled at the thought, "I'm not sure, Molly. You know it works on fairies, well almost works, you do not know what side effects Grandma's recipe will have on humans."

Molly thought for a moment, "You have a point. Maybe just one drop will help."

"Molly," Daisy warned.

"What harm can one drop do?"

"I'm sure we shouldn't risk it."

"Well you're too ill to really have a vote. Sleep, relax, let Grandma's recipe work and I'll see you after the carols."

"Molly."

"What?"

"Be careful. You know children can sometimes see fairies. I don't want you going home stuck in the sticky pocket of a child who thinks they've really found treasure."

Molly pouted, "I have no intention of falling into the hands of a child. I have my reputation to uphold."

"Exactly. Your reputation is hardly stellar."

"I'll see you later. Hopefully you'll have regained your Christmas cheer." Molly disappeared in a sparkling cloud of fairy dust.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy opened her eyes and automatically rubbed at them with her fingertips, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Santa?" she asked, thinking that she was feeling worse than she thought.

Sam chuckled, "No, Andy."

"Sam?" she asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Yep, Samuel Swarek at your service."

"But why are you wearing a Santa outfit?"

"Because that is what Beth insists I'm wearing to the shelter. My role for the afternoon is to hand out gifts."

"I guess it's better than singing."

"It is for the children, we wouldn't want them being put off Christmas for life," he leaned forward and brushed Andy's hair from her face, testing her temperature with his fingers. "You're a little cooler than earlier, the hot lemon must be working."

"Mmm," Andy replied enjoying the feel of Sam's touch on her forehead.

"Are you going to be okay whilst I'm gone?"

"I have my cell phone, I have tissues and I have my bed. I'm going to be fine. Now you go and rock those children's world with your present giving."

Sam smiled, "Call me if you need me."

"You're my speed dial number one."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Santa."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Sam leaned against the doorframe after he had closed it behind him. That had been two of the longest hours of his life, but he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed every moment of it. Regaining his composure he headed up the stairs to check on Andy.

Quietly he opened the door and couldn't help but smile as Andy was fast asleep, her head poking out from underneath the duvet, her hair spread haphazardly around her head. He tiptoed over to her and gently rested the back of his hand on her forehead, her fever had finally broken.

"Hey," she said quietly from the bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"More human," she replied. "How's Santa?"

"Exhausted. I didn't realise giving children presents could be so tiring."

Andy giggled and shifted in the bed so she could sit up. "Why don't you go and get changed Santa and you can tell me all about it."

Sam grinned, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Andy shook her head, "I don't think I have the strength to venture from my bed."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Daisy!" Molly called from her cloud, examining her friend's empty vessel. "Daisy!" her tone became more concerned as her friend didn't respond.

"What?" Daisy finally replied as she appeared from the cloud, her hair dishevelled and her nose bright red.

Molly swallowed as she tried to control the giggle that was attempting to escape from her throat.

"What?"

Molly shook her head, "Did Santa ask for any help this year?"

Daisy looked at Molly a look of complete confusion on her face, "What?"

Molly clicked her fingers and her mirror appeared from inside her cloud, "Take a look and you'll see what I mean."

The mirror hovered in front of Daisy and she studied her appearance, "Oh!"

"Ah… Yes… Sorry!"

"What do you mean, sorry?" Daisy glared at her friend.

"Did I not mention that Grandma's cold remedy has an occasional side effect."

"No. You did not!" Daisy's voice rose with her agitation.

"It wears off. I promise."

"How long?"

"A day, maybe two!"

"Two days! Two days! Two days!" Daisy shouted as she bounced up and down on the cloud.

"Careful!" Molly called but it was too late, Daisy bounced off her cloud and somersaulted towards the ground. "Don't panic!" Molly yelled as she began evasive manoeuvres, "I'll save you!"

~~88~~88~~88~~


	22. Chapter 21

_I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas. _

_Thanks as always to dcj who kindly checked this over._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 21_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

"Daisy!" Molly hollered as she desperately tried to steer her cloud in the direction of her fallen friend.

"Molly!" Daisy cried as she twisted and somersaulted through the air, desperately flapping her wings in an attempt to interrupt her free fall towards the ground.

As Molly steered with one hand she flung her other hand into her cloud, she whooped with joy when she felt the object she wanted in her hand. "Don't panic, Daisy, I'm on my way." She tugged the object out of the fluff and hurried to her descending friend. Molly wanted to close her eyes as Daisy plummeted towards the ground, but she knew her friend was relying on her to rescue her from impending fairy doom.

With seconds to spare Molly leaned over the side of her cloud and reached out with the shepherd's crook she'd found in her cloud. She steered it towards Daisy, managing to slip the hook under the collar of her flowing pink dress. When the it was secure, Molly tugged and pulled. Her friend stopped inches from the ground as she swung from the end of the crook her toes almost tickling the carpet.

"Thank you," Daisy sputtered as she desperately tried to regain her composure.

"You're welcome," Molly replied as she slowly hauled her friend back up towards the safety of her cloud.

When Daisy was safely perched on the edge of the fluff, Molly released her crook from Daisy's collar. "Sorry about the crook, it was the first thing I could lay my hand on. I hope your neck isn't too sore."

Daisy rubbed carefully at her neck, "No, it's fine. Might be a little tender, but it's better than being splattered all over the floor."

"I don't think it would have come to that, Daisy," Molly rolled her eyes. "Trust me; I have had lots of experience."

Daisy shook her head, "Yes you have. It's not like me to fall off my cloud." She straightened her back before she continued, "But it wasn't entirely my fault. If you hadn't shocked me with your Grandmother's cold remedy side effect, I might not have forgotten that I was jumping up and down on my cloud!" Daisy rubbed her nose, "Are you sure it's going to last two or three days. I look like Rudolph's best friend."

"I really am sorry about the nose, I forgot about the redness being a side effect. When I took Grandma's medicine it never gave me a red nose. It made me lose my balance…" Molly's cheek's flushed as she realized the implication that might have had on Daisy's nosedive spectacular. "I'm sorry, I guess it really is my fault you dived off your cloud." She sank down onto her cushion and held her head in her hands, "I am an awful friend."

Daisy edged closer to her friend and patted her on her back sympathetically, "It's not your fault, Molly. You tried to help me with my cold and you gave me your Grandma's recipe. You didn't know my nose was going to be bright enough to guide Santa's sleigh and you certainly didn't know that it would upset my balance so I could try fairy free fall." She giggled, "I did kind of enjoy the free fall experience, although I think I would like the safety of a fairy parachute next time I decide to try it."

Molly's head rose and her eyes widened, "What do you mean again?"

"Maybe for my next birthday I'll enroll at the Fairy Adventure Centre for a course in parachuting. It was very exhilarating."

"I don't think I'll be joining you. I manage to free fall most days. I don't think my T.O. will appreciate the necessary paperwork."

Daisy grinned, "You never know you might be able to talk him around, especially if you smile at him. I hear he's partial to dimples."

Molly's eyes widened, "He is not partial to dimples! Where did you hear that?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I have friends in important places. I hear things and you must admit your T.O. is taking a very 'personal' interest in your success."

"He's just worried about the amount of paperwork he'll have to fill in when I fail," Molly sighed.

"You are not going to fail. Look at Andy and Sam; they're snuggled up together talking about Sam's day. Over the past few weeks they've become virtually inseparable. They're in love. We just need them to actually tell each other that's how they feel, then we will have succeeded. Nick will be happy. Beth will be happy and more importantly you will have a revered success story that will go down in fairy legend."

Molly grinned, "I don't think it will be fairy legend, but it will make my mom happy for a while."

"Her daughter, Molly Twinkletoes, Santa's personal fairy. She'll rave about it for ages."

"At least it will give her something to talk about with her friends for a while. And she won't be hiding her head with embarrassment, which is how she usually deals with me and my life."

"Look at the positives and you never know there might even be a little romance in your future."

"I think that fall from your cloud has shaken your common sense, I am not interested in romance in any other capacity unless it is in my job description."

"We'll see," Daisy replied as she climbed back on her cloud, "We'll see."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"So what did you do when James started crying?" Andy asked, snuggled into Sam's side.

Sam glanced down at the top of her head, "Well, I did think about launching him back into his mother's arms, instead I quickly dived into the present sack and handed him his present."

"Did he stop crying? Did he like it?"

"Well he stopped crying for the minute it took him to pull off the wrapping paper."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

Andy tilted her head so that she could see Sam's eyes, "What happened?"

"He wasn't very impressed with Santa's present."

Andy's eyebrows rose and she studied Sam's face intently, "Why?"

"He doesn't like dolls."

She couldn't swallow the laugh that was desperately trying to escape her throat.

"In my haste to stop him crying I just grabbed the nearest present, I didn't check to see if it was the boys or girls' sack."

Andy patted his chest with her hand, "Poor, Sammy. Being Santa's hard work isn't it?"

He sighed, "You don't know the half of it, McNally. It was great to see the children smile, but some of them just don't know when to stop. They just didn't stop talking…" He paused for a moment then grinned, "I guess I should be used to that. I have a partner who's allergic to silence."

Her gentle patting on his chest suddenly changed to a prod with her finger, "Hey. You like my chatting!"

"I'll admit it grows on you and I miss it when you're quiet."

She smiled. "Is that all you missed today?"

He shook his head, "No I missed you. It would have been better if you had been there, you would have really enjoyed joining Beth, Sandy and the others to sing. You would have made a pretty cute elf too."

"I would have liked to have been there. I love how much this community is involved in Christmas; I think it would be the perfect place to raise a family."

The air between them hung heavy for a moment before he broke the silence, "Do you want a family one day?"

She shifted slightly so that she rested on his chest, resting her chin on her hands, her eyes meeting his. "I don't know… I mean I would love to have a family, but I don't think I'll be any good at it." She shrugged her shoulders, "Look at my role models. My Mom walked out on me when I was twelve and my Dad decided to drink himself to sleep every night so that he could forget everything that had gone wrong in his life."

Sam gently ran his fingers through her hair, "When the time is right you'll be a fantastic mom."

"You're just saying that," she sniffed.

"Nope. I believe it. Anyone just has to see you with Leo. He adores his Aunt Andy."

"But he's easy. I'm not his mom; I just turn up with presents and do the fun stuff, like camp in the living room."

"But you're halfway there, Andy. You're there when he needs you; you've looked after him when Traci's worked an awkward shift. You know what it's like to not have a mom and I think any child would be very lucky to have you as a mother."

"What about you? Do you want a family?" she asked quietly, thrilled that Sam thought she would make a good mother.

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "It was something I've never considered before. My job was my life, I gave it everything I had and it gave me friends and a purpose." He paused before continuing, "I didn't think that my job would work with a family so I didn't look for one. I have Sarah and her family and I have my friends. I didn't see myself in that role ever; well not unless it was for an undercover operation and to be fair there aren't many occasions for an undercover father. Usually it's drug dealing and the less savoury side of life. But recently, I've been considering it and maybe with the right person it would be something I'd like to do."

She smiled, "I think you'd make a great dad, Leo thinks you're pretty cool and then there's Dov…" Andy ducked her head to avoid the glare she knew Sam would level at her and laughed.

"What's Dov got to do with it?" he asked in the best stern voice he could muster, knowing full well that Dov wanted to emulate Sam.

Andy slowly raised her head and smiled as sweetly as she could, "You know he wants to be just like you when he grows up."

Sam shook his head, "I don't think he'll ever grow up, not on my watch."

"You know he might surprise you one of these days. I did, 'cause I remember very clearly you telling me that I was not your type. And look here we are snuggled up together, talking about things that I would never have considered before… you."

"I was in denial," he replied. "I couldn't admit that I could be attracted to you, because you blew my assignment."

She rolled her eyes, "You know full well it was Jerry."

He grinned, "I know, but at the time he was my friend and a detective and you…"

"Were an over eager rookie who went with the flow."

"And had pretty good instincts that day and still does now."

"You'll make me blush!"

He smiled, "I don't need to, you've already got a red glow to your face. You didn't over do the cold remedy I left out for you this afternoon."

She shook her head, "Nope, just drank the hot lemon you left for me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now you're home. Don't you think you ought to change out of the Santa outfit?"

"I thought you might appreciate snuggling with Santa."

"When I was six, yes, but now I'd much rather snuggle with you."

He grinned, "Anything to make you happy, Andy."

"You do realize you've just opened the door to a whole range of Andy making happiness."

"And you do realize that you still owe me for stepping in at the last moment."

"I'm sure you'll get your reward. I would offer to kiss you, but I don't think you want me to share my germs."

"I'm willing to risk it, we have been sharing the same house, so I'm sure if I'm going to get your cold, I'm probably already harbouring the bug."

Andy leaned up on her elbows, "I guess in that case it'll be okay to risk it."

Sam lowered his head, "I guess that will be okay."

"Okay," she said before she closed the remaining distance and kissed him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Molly?" Daisy called from her cloud.

"Yes," Molly replied, poking her head up from her heart shaped laptop.

"Did you add any of your Grandma's remedy to Andy's drink?" Daisy crossed her arms and leveled a stern gaze at her friend.

Molly gulped, "Erm…"

"Molly?"

"Well there might have been one drop that accidentally fell from the bottle into Andy's hot lemon."

"You said you weren't sure if there would be any adverse side effects on humans."

"Andy seems much perkier than she did earlier."

"And she appears to have a very healthy red glow to her skin. There was me concerned about my red nose, but Andy's glow is so much brighter."

Molly dipped her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it isn't anything to do with my remedy, maybe she's just hot."

"Under the collar for Sam," Daisy replied quietly.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's just the cold."

"I just hope it wears off soon, because Andy is not going to enjoy looking like a cranberry for Christmas."

"Don't worry," Molly huffed, "I have a plan."

Daisy shook her head, "That's what I was afraid of."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	23. Chapter 22

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow and favourite. I seem to be on a bit of a roll... _

_Thanks as always to dcj who kindly read this through for me._

_I hope you have a great day and enjoy._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 22_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy shuffled into the kitchen wrapped warmly in her fluffy dressing gown and slippers, "Something smells good."

Sam turned from the stove and smiled, "Hey you're up. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "At least the soldiers have stopped marching in my head and my sense of smell seems to have returned."

"That's good, because you're going to enjoy my pancakes for breakfast."

"Another one of your specialties, hey?"

"So much to discover."

"You're a hidden treasure," she teased.

Sam stopped before her and leveled a gaze at her, "Are you suggesting that I'm old."

Andy caught the glint in his eye, "Not old… maybe mature… but definitely not old."

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

She smiled as sweetly as she could, "I would love pancakes."

"Then you'd better sit down and stop teasing."

Andy obediently sat down at the table and waited as patiently as she could for breakfast, she was suddenly very hungry, perhaps her cold was finally getting better.

"There you go," he said as he placed a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"They look delicious," Andy enthused as she plucked a pancake from the plate with her fork.

"You're looking much better today," Sam noted as he took his own pancake from the pile.

"Apart from my cherry red appearance," she sighed as she poured syrup over her pancake.

"I hadn't noticed," Sam stated diplomatically.

Andy rolled her eyes, "It must be a side effect of the cold. It'll pass and if not, I won't have to dress up for the festivities."

Sam shook his head, "I guess I'll phone in to Boyd today and give him our summary."

"He's not going to like it, is he?"

"Nope, I have a feeling he's not going to be very happy at all. But whoever was his source of information certainly had it wrong. There's nothing illegal happening across the street."

"Not unless you count spreading the Christmas spirit as an illegal activity."

"In Boyd's case I don't think he'd recognize Christmas spirit even if it snuck up behind him and bit him on his butt."

Andy nearly choked on the piece of pancake she had been eating trying to stifle her laughter. When she'd controlled herself she paused, "If it's over, though, it means we've got to return to our own lives."

Sam reached out and stilled her hand, "We might not be here, but we can still spend Christmas together."

She smiled, "I'd like that. Do you think we can take the tree and decorations with us?"

"I don't see that being a problem, we paid for them."

"Good," she paused studying the grain in the table, "Where will we spend Christmas?"

"Well, I don't think Traci will want us crashing her Christmas and your Dad's not around. So…" he looked down at the table, "How about my house?"

Andy smiled, "I think that sounds great. Do you mind if we decorate?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "We have decorations, why not."

"I'd like that."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Did you find it?" Daisy called.

"No, I have found everything but," Molly replied from behind her recipe book. "Grandma Grace wrote everything down, but she didn't necessarily have the neatest handwriting and her spelling left a lot to be desired," she explained as she tilted the book and her head to opposite sides in an attempt to read the recipe.

"You need to find the antidote; Andy looks like she's swallowed a field full of cranberries. She can't go out in public like that and if Beth sees her you're done for. I'm done for!"

"Why did you choose the weather department again? You would have been more suited to the tooth fairy department; they're always full of drama."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I am well suited to weather, and I'm calm in a crisis."

"As calm as a hurricane. I know you enjoyed falling off your cloud yesterday, I don't think we need to repeat it today. Keep calm and think fairy thoughts!"

"Fairy thoughts! More like dwarf thoughts."

"There's no need to go there," Molly admonished, "Dwarves are a little misunderstood. They are perfectly pleasant if you catch them on a good day. Which I know they don't have many of them, but occasionally they do."

"Only you could find the good side to Dwarves. You're too kind hearted, Molly. Now have you found the antidote?"

"Well not exactly, but I think it's close enough."

"Close enough?" Daisy gulped.

"Don't worry, Molly Twinkletoes has everything covered."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Pessimist."

"More like, realist," Daisy replied as she sank into her cloud. She raised her eyes heavenwards, "If you're listening, please don't let us stuff this up now."

Molly shook her head as she dived into her cloud, just a few ingredients and she would have everything she needed to return Andy to her usual colour.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly balanced precariously on the side of her cloud, Daisy behind her holding onto her legs, "Just a few inches more, Daisy and I'll be in just the right position to drop in the potion."

"Just a few inches more and you won't be diving solo, you'll be working on your synchronized diving skills with me. Something I don't want to work on without a parachute, thank you."

"There's no need to worry, now hold on tight."

Daisy grunted her reply.

Molly reached forward and poured the contents of the little glass bottle over Andy's pancakes as Andy and Sam were looking deeply into each other's eyes. She grinned as the syrup coloured liquid found its target. "Yay! We have lift off!"

"Don't celebrate too soon, you're too heavy for me to hold if you keep wiggling and you won't look good wearing syrup."

"Stop whining and pull me up."

"I'm trying. Have you thought of losing a few pounds?"

Molly shook her head, "Have you thought about a gym membership to develop your muscles?"

Daisy sighed as she hauled Molly up onto the cloud. "Guess we just have to wait and see if it works."

"Yes. Now would you like some hot chocolate whilst you wait to see if I got it right?"

Daisy smiled, "Hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"One cup of hot chocolate, marshmallows and cream coming up."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy reluctantly let her eyes leave Sam's and return to her pancakes, she was starving and she couldn't waste good food. She carefully broke off another forkful and ate it, "Mmm. The syrup is delicious, Sam. It tastes a little different to the ordinary maple syrup I usually have."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I had nothing to do with the syrup, it's the same we've been using since we moved in."

"Oh, it just tasted a little different today. Maybe it's my cold."

"Maybe," he agreed as he finished up his last pancake.

She scooped up the last piece of pancake and eagerly ate it, "They were really good."

Sam smiled as he stood and gathered the plates, "I'm pleased you enjoyed them. I'll wash these then gather our notes so I can break the news to Boyd."

Andy grinned, "And you're not even waiting until Christmas Eve to give him his present."

"I could, but then that leaves us little time to move out and get ready for Christmas at home."

Her smile widened, "I like that idea."

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"Home. You said we were going to have Christmas at home. I haven't had a Christmas like that in a long while." The smile that adorned her face dropped, "Oh."

"What?" He asked recognizing the disappointed look on her face.

"I realized I haven't gotten you a Christmas present and tomorrow is Christmas Eve and if we're wrapping up this assignment, I'm probably not going to be able to get you a present." She sagged into her chair as she spoke, her shoulders slumping and her fingers tracing over the pattern on the tablecloth.

Sam placed the plate he held on the counter and walked over to Andy, kneeling beside her chair. He tugged gently at her chin, turning her so that she was looking at him, "Andy, I don't need a present. Being able to share Christmas with you will be enough. It will be the first in a long time I've been able to spend the holiday with someone I love."

Andy's breath hitched as his words resonated in her mind, Sam loved her.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly rubbed her hands together with glee, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Daisy asked as she settled back on her own cloud.

"Andy ate all of her pancakes, and even if I do say it myself, she seems to be losing some of her glow."

Daisy peered down at Andy and Sam, "I think you might be right and I can't see any strange adverse effects, yet."

"Oh fairy of little faith."

"More like fairy with experience," Daisy retorted.

Molly smiled as she listened to Andy and Sam's conversation, "Oh, Andy doesn't have a present for Sam."

"I'm sure she'll think of something," Daisy replied as she altered her position to get a better look at the couple below them.

Molly's heart almost stopped beating when Sam knelt beside Andy and gently turned her cheek with his hand. As she listened to his speech her mouth fell open.

After a few seconds the shock subsided and Molly flung herself to her feet, "He said it!" she shouted as she bounced. "Sam told Andy he loved her! I did it! We did it!" As Molly bounced her cloud met each movement slowly sending her higher and higher into the air.

Daisy grinned as she looked down at Andy and Sam, "Yes, Molly, we did." She glanced over at her friend, "Well done." Her face creased with concern as she realized what Molly was doing, "Be careful, your cloud is acting like a trampoline. One false bounce and you'll…"

Too late, before Daisy could finish her sentence Molly bounced off her cloud.

"Oh fudge!" Molly exclaimed as she realized what was happening.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly couldn't believe she was freefalling again; did the Universe not like her at all? Molly tried to think about how she could save herself. She desperately flapped her wings, but in reality fairy wings were little more than decoration, if you practiced you could flutter a few feet safely off the ground. But it was hard work and in modern day fairy society wing travel was becoming old hat, replaced by the more maneuverable cloud transportation device.

However hard Molly flapped her wings her descent to the ground didn't seem to decrease. She looked downward and sighed, realizing where she was about to end up. Resigned to her destiny, she clicked her fingers and a snorkel appeared on her head. Oh, well at least I can swim, she thought seconds before she landed in a sink full of soapy water.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy looked at Sam, a small smile on her face and her heart pounding, "Did you say, what I think you just said?"

For a moment Sam was confused, then he replayed the words over in his head, he smiled, he hadn't planned on telling her quite like he just had, but yes he loved her. "Yes, Andy, I love you."

She smiled and thrust herself forward into his arms, he hadn't predicted her sudden movement and he lost his balance and fell backwards, Andy toppling on top of him, "Sorry," she said sheepishly as she pulled her head up from where it had landed on his chest.

Sam grinned, "You can't help yourself, can you?"

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"You keep knocking me off my feet," he smiled warmly.

"Well you're worth it and…" she inched forward so that her head hovered over his, "I love you too."

He smiled, "Good to know, McNally," then he lifted his head, closing the distance between them and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly sank to the bottom of the sink and for a moment hovered above a frying pan before she began to kick her legs, slowly heading to the surface. When she finally broke through the surface she found herself surrounded by peaks of white fluffy bubbles. At least she'd survived the fall, but how was she going to get herself out of this mess? She tried to grab onto a floating plastic bowl, but however hard she tried she couldn't grip it and she slid less than ceremoniously back into the water.

"Daisy?" Molly tried to call, but with the tube of the snorkel in her mouth it was nothing more than a murmur and she inadvertently ended up with a mouthful of soapy water. She quickly spat out the foul tasting concoction and then replaced her snorkel.

She managed to keep herself afloat by treading water as she tried to work out an escape plan. Just as she was resigned to having to wait for the water to empty a bright sparkling light appeared above the sink. It radiated out, sending sparkling droplets of rainbow coloured light into the water surrounding her. Oh no, she thought, the bright dancing light could mean only one thing. Her life was over.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	24. Chapter 23

_Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review, it helps Molly and Daisy to work on their assignment! :)_

_As always, thank you to dcj who kindly cast her eye over this._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 23_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Molly watched as the rainbow lights flickered and danced in the air. Bad news certainly travelled fast. She gulped as the lights began to fade and a cloud and its occupant appeared. Just when she thought she'd succeeded, suddenly she'd messed up big time. She was now like a fairy iceberg floating in the chilly water, waiting for the Titanic to crash into her and sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Molly?" A familiar booming voice echoed around her.

"Sir?"

The familiar face of her T.O. appeared over the edge of his cloud, "Do I want to know why you're snorkelling in a sink of soapy water?"

Molly smiled sheepishly, "Would you believe me if I said it was part of my plan? Did you hear Andy and Sam declare their love for each other?"

Her T.O. smiled displaying his dimples, "That's why I'm here. I'm here to congratulate you on a job well done." His dimples disappeared and were replaced with a frown. "But that doesn't explain why you're currently treading water in a sink full of soapy water. Unless this is a new fairy celebration technique that I am not aware of," he gestured to the sink.

"No…Just felt like cooling off, it got rather hot in here with all of the declarations."

"Molly!" Daisy and her cloud suddenly appeared at the edge of the sink, "Are you okay? I didn't know what to do when you fell off your cloud, by the time I managed to get moving you were already creating a big splash…" She stopped midsentence when she noticed Molly's T.O. hovering on his cloud next to the sink. "Hello, Sir," she stuttered.

Molly looked crestfallen as Daisy revealed the truth about her unexpected swim, "Sorry." She closed her eyes and waited for the tirade he was surely going to lash at her about cloud safety. After a few moments she opened her eyes, to check if everything was okay. She couldn't believe her eyes; her T.O. was doing his best to keep a straight face.

He couldn't control himself a moment longer he began to laugh, he laughed so hard that tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Molly's embarrassment turned to anger, "You're laughing at me!" she protested.

"I'm sorry," her T.O. muttered between laughter, "It's just that I've never met anyone quite like you. You do look rather cute swimming down there!"

"I am not cute! I am a useless fairy, who can't stay on her cloud."

"Oh, Molly," he replied, slowly lowering his cloud so that he could reach out to her.

Reluctantly she took his hand and he carefully hauled her onto his cloud.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Andy and Sam and give you both some alone time," Daisy smiled sweetly at the pair of them before quickly steering her cloud towards the kitchen table.

Molly shifted uneasily next to her T.O. droplets of soapy water dripping from her soaked frame, "I'm going to make a puddle on your cloud, Sir," she stated ruefully.

He chuckled, "Molly, a puddle on my cloud will dry out. It will be a lot harder to replace you, you're becoming a bit of a legend."

"A horror story, no doubt."

He nudged her shoulder with his, "No, not a horror story. You've created a fairy tale here that will be told for centuries to come. Okay, not necessarily a traditional fairy tale, but one with love at the heart of it and plenty of opportunities for humour and amusement."

She quickly chanced a glance under her eyelashes at him, he was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes and his dimples were on full display. She didn't feel cold anymore, if anything she was feeling rather warm at the look he was giving her. "Sir, you're not cross with me?"

He shook his head, "Molly, you don't need to call me sir. I'd really like it if you call me Josh and no, Molly I'm not cross with you. If anything I'm proud of you. You managed to end up getting Sam and Andy to declare how they really feel for each other. You've given them a chance at a happy ever after. More importantly you helped Nick keep his promise, even if it was a little belated." He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a snow globe, he shook it carefully, "Take a look, Molly."

Molly looked through the tiny pieces of snow falling in the snow globe and smiled when she saw Andy and Sam kissing, "Are they getting married?" she asked.

Josh nodded, "That's their future, it's completely different to how it looked earlier. This is a success story. Your success story. I knew you could do it."

"I did that," she replied amazed.

"Yes you did," he returned the globe to his pocket and pulled something else out. "This is for you," he handed her a scroll; "It certifies that you no longer need a Training Officer. You have finally qualified to spread love without having to check in."

Molly unrolled her scroll and read the words carefully, "I passed," she stated in awe. "I can fly solo?"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far, your flying abilities have proven not to be too successful."

She levelled her best glare at him, "That's not fair!"

"I couldn't help but tease you; you look pretty when you're flustered."

"And I'm flustered most of the time," she replied instantly, she paused as his words registered truly with her brain. "You think I'm pretty?"

He grinned, "Now I'm not your T.O. anymore I was wondering when you've finished here, whether you would spend Christmas with me."

Molly's jaw dropped with shock, "You want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Go, Molly!" Daisy hollered from her cloud.

"I didn't think you were watching us," Molly called back to her friend.

"I was keeping an eye on both sets of lovebirds," She shouted back joyfully.

Molly gestured for Daisy to turn her back with her hands and waited for her to do so before she looked at Josh, "You want to spend Christmas with me?"

He nodded, "Don't seem so surprised, you've always impressed me, even when you were driving the other T.O.s to distraction. I could see that you're prepared to jump into every situation with both feet, both figuratively and literally. That's why I took over your case."

"But you're the boss. You're in charge of Hearts and Arrows; you make sure Cupid's work is done. You're well…" She ran out of things to say.

He chuckled, "I might run the department, but it doesn't mean that those who work in it aren't entitled to a little romance themselves and I'd quite like to see how things could develop between us."

Molly's mouth opened in shock; finally she managed to stutter, "You want to see what could develop between us… as in date?"

He nodded, "I was thinking, how would you like to spend Christmas at the North Pole?"

"With Nick, Beth and the Elves?"

"Yes, it would be magical."

"Magical, yes. But you really want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Molly however many times you say it, isn't going to change how I feel. I want to spend Christmas with you and if things work out, who knows maybe we'll get a happy ever after."

After a few moments, she nervously gave her answer, "Okay. I'd love to. But on one condition."

Josh smiled, "What's that, Molly?"

"Can we check up on Andy and Sam on Christmas day? I want to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"We can do that, Molly."

"Thanks," she shivered suddenly realising that she was cold.

"Here, take this," he gave her a large fluffy towel, "I'll return you to your cloud and you can wrap things up here. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I'll pick you up at seven so we can make the trip together."

She smiled warmly and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I'd like that."

Grinning, Josh clicked his fingers and his cloud floated towards Daisy's.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy smiled as she studied Sam, who was still sprawled out on the kitchen floor, "Wow!"

"What?"

"I never would have imagined that the first time I told you I loved you would be on the kitchen floor. I was expecting it to be somewhere romantic, or doing something romantic."

He chuckled, "Well we never do anything simply; I think this was perfectly us."

"I like that, perfectly us."

"Even though this, us," he gestured with his free hand, "is perfect the kitchen floor is a little cold."

"Feeling the cold, huh, old man," she teased gently.

He frowned, "Less of the old," his fingers reached her sides and began to tickle her.

She couldn't help but giggle and wriggle, "Sam!"

His hands stilled and he quickly placed a kiss on her lips, "Why don't you shower and change and I'll clean up in here. Then I'll phone Boyd."

"I don't want to miss that conversation." She slowly rose to her feet, "I lay bets that it will be my fault that the undercover operation has proven there is nothing more in this neighbourhood other than a more than healthy dose of Christmas spirit."

"Well I can assure you now it won't be his fault. I wouldn't want to be the person who gave him the tip off."

She laughed, "Their career's just nosedived."

"Now scoot, we have things to do."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I don't need to ask what you're doing for Christmas. Looks like you and Josh have that all figured out," Daisy smiled warmly.

Molly's cheeks flushed, "He likes me, Daisy."

"I know and you like him. Maybe there's a little office romance in your future. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You won't be as stubborn as Andy and Sam. If you should fall in love with Josh, tell him. Don't hide your feelings. We've seen Andy and Sam; they wasted nearly two years by not admitting how they felt. Learn from them."

Molly nodded, "Only if you make me the same promise, because I know that there's a cloud mechanic that has your heart all a flutter. Spend Christmas with him."

It was Daisy's turn to blush, "Okay."

"Good. Now let's watch Sam tell Boyd that there is nothing illegal going on!"

"That's a show I don't want to miss."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"That's everything, Boyd," Sam stated into his phone as he paced back and forth across the living room.

"No, McNally has not messed up the assignment. I don't know where you got your information from that started this investigation." He paused listening to Boyd. "An anonymous tip off, huh? Well are you sure they weren't trying to stitch you up?"

Sam shook his head as he listened to Boyd's tirade, he moved his cell phone away from his ear and waited for the shouting to subside, "If that's what you want to do, then fine. McNally and I are packing up shop. We're going home. You'll have our report on your desk tomorrow. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Sam sighed, "There's no need to use language like that, it's Christmas. It'll be on your desk tomorrow." He quickly pressed the end call button.

"That went well?" Andy asked from the couch.

"As well as we expected," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "He's not too impressed with our results. He wants our written reports as soon as."

"I guess he thought it was my fault," she said a slight smile on her lips.

"He just can't seem to get his head round the fact that he's got it wrong."

"Well he is Donovan Boyd; he doesn't make mistakes or get things wrong."

Sam quirked his eyebrow and smiled, "I always knew you were a good judge of character."

"How did you know that?"

"You recognised my awesomeness early on in our relationship."

She chuckled and shook her head, "You're not referring back to our first meeting are you?"

"Well, it's not every rookie who catches her man and tries to kiss him at their very first meeting," he replied as he walked over to the couch.

She tugged at his shirt, pulling him towards her, "I might have missed then, but I certainly won't now," she pressed a kiss to his lips.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Aww," Molly and Daisy said in unison from their clouds.

~~88~~88~~88

Andy finished folding up her last piece of clothing and placed it in her suitcase. She then carefully closed and zipped it. She looked around the room; this had been her home for the last few weeks. But now she was leaving this behind and starting something new and exciting with Sam. Who'd have thought she would have been ready to spend Christmas with Sam. She smiled at the thought.

The sight of flashing lights through her window; interrupted her thoughts. What was going on across the street?

She hurried to the window, pulling back the drapes, she couldn't believe her eyes. The street was filled with police cruisers. What had Boyd done now?"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly jumped and dropped her book in her lap, "What was that noise?"

"I don't know," Daisy replied; her voice filled with concern.

Quickly Molly steered her cloud to the window, her face aghast at the scene before her, "I think Detective Boyd is trying to ruin Christmas."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	25. Chapter 24

_Thanks as always to those who have taken the time to review etc. We are nearly there! :) _

_As always a big thank you to dcj who has read this through for me._

_I hope you all have a fabulous New Year wherever you are._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Chapter 24_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

"Young man, what do you think you're doing?" Beth asked the man who was banging on Sandy and Tom's door.

He turned and glared at her, "I'm here to serve a search warrant."

"Why on Earth would you want to search Sandy and Tom's home?" She carefully walked towards the man, who was surrounded by police officers who were obviously waiting for the man to give an order.

"Are you a member of the Toronto Police Force?" He spat back as he stepped towards her.

Beth shook her head, "No, I'm just a concerned neighbour."

"Well if you've finished snooping, I suggest you return to your own home and stay out of my investigation."

"Well, I can see why you were always on Santa's naughty list, Donovan. Your manners have certainly not improved with age!" With that Beth turned around and headed back towards her home. As soon as she was inside she was going to phone Nick, there was a problem she needed help with.

Boyd watched in disbelief as the old woman shuffled back to her own house through the snow, how did she know his first name was Donovan, he hadn't even introduced himself.

The sound of a door opening distracted him from his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He turned towards the door and saw a tired looking man. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Boyd held up his warrant, "We have a warrant to search these premises."

"Can I ask what you're looking for?" The man asked as he looked over the document.

"Drugs," Boyd stated as he barged past the man into the house.

"You won't find any," Tom called after him.

"Excuse me, Sir," A police officer stated as he waited for Tom to move to one side so that he could follow Boyd into the house.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Sam!" Andy called as she hurried down the stairs, "Boyd's…Well… Boyd's…"

"What?" Sam replied as he walked into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Boyd's raiding Tom and Sandy's home."

"He's what?" Sam asked incredulously.

"He's arrived with a bunch of cruisers and he's just barged into their home. It looks like he's serving a search warrant."

Sam shook his head, "Fool," he muttered.

"Are we going to…"

"Stop him before he makes a complete mess of things," Sam finished for her.

Andy grinned, "Well I was going to say, shall we go and watch him find out that he's made a mistake. I'd really like to see that look on his face… Although it will probably be followed with a tirade about how useless I am at undercover work."

"This is his mess, Andy. He chose not to listen to us and that's his fault. But Sandy and Tom do not deserve this."

"No they do not," Andy grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him towards the door, "Let's go."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I cannot believe this!" Molly quivered with anger as she saw the police entering Sandy and Tom's home.

"What are we going to do about it?" Daisy asked with concern.

"I say we go and make Boyd's life miserable for the next few minutes."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Bring your fairy dust, magic potions and your best weather spells. We're off to cause a storm and save Christmas." Molly declared as she stood to attention on her cloud.

Daisy dug into her pocket and pulled out her pouch of fairy dust, "Let's go save Christmas!"

~~88~~88~~88~~

Boyd stood in the middle of Sandy and Tom's living room shaking his head at the myriad of decorations that were hanging from every possible place. He couldn't understand why people went in for Christmas, it was overrated. So what if he'd never gotten what he asked from Santa. It hadn't ruined his life; he'd sucked it up and moved on.

He turned to Sandy and Tom, "It will go much better on you if you tell me who you're dealing for."

Tom shook his head and Sandy looked aghast at the accusation. "We have never had anything to do with drugs and I don't know what you mean about dealing."

"We know you've been receiving deliveries late at night," Boyd pointed out.

"Deliveries?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, late night deliveries, packages, men in uniform…"

A smile crossed Sandy's lips, "Oh you mean the Christmas presents for the children."

Boyd cocked his head to one side, "I'm sure you don't have that many children for the size of deliveries that were witnessed."

"They were presents for children who need presents this Christmas. They were donated by stores and manufacturing companies. We wrap them and then ship them onto organisations that deliver them."

"A perfect system for drug dealing," Boyd countered.

Sandy's shoulders sagged, Beth had been right, Boyd was a tough cookie.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly and Daisy materialised in Sandy and Tom's living room, next to the Christmas tree. They studied the room.

"I can't believe he's mixing up the present delivery with drugs!" Molly explained.

"Perhaps he's the one who has been sampling something he shouldn't have," Daisy replied as she began to root in her cloud, looking for just the right item. "He's going to regret this."

"Definitely," Molly replied, holding on to her bag of fairy dust. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Daisy paused, "Do you think we're going to get into trouble?"

"Not if we save Christmas!" Molly declared as she dipped her hand into her pouch, "Operation Christmas begin!" A shower of fairy dust danced in the air.

As the fairy dust touched the tinsel that decorated the tree, it suddenly began to move, slithering off the branches of the tree, like glittering snakes. They began to squirm their way towards Boyd.

Daisy pulled out her bag of weather and pulled out a large snowflake, she tossed it towards Boyd.

Both of them stood back to watch as the snowflake began to levitate over Boyd's head and then it began to multiply slowly, falling onto Boyd, just as the tinsel snakes began to curl round his legs. He jumped with fright. "What is happening!" he yelled, rubbing at his eyes.

Sandy and Tom tried to stifle their giggles at the fairies' antics.

"I don't know what you mean, Detective," Tom replied.

"Can't you see the snow? Get those tinsel snakes off me!"

"All I can see Detective is you ruining Christmas in the middle of our living room," Sandy added.

"You can't see them?"

"Detective, I think I will be calling your superior officer to explain that you must be using something that gives hallucinations, because there aren't any tinsel snakes and there certainly isn't any snow in our living room," Tom replied.

"But… But…" Boyd began to shiver as the snow settled on his shoulders, he grasped desperately at the tinsel snakes that were still trying to slither up his legs.

Molly and Daisy laughed as he struggled. "Do you think he's had enough?" Daisy asked as she watched his nose begin to turn a strange shade of blue.

"I think we can have a little bit more fun without getting into too much trouble," Molly replied, pulling out a little bottle filled with a sparkling green liquid.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daisy asked in amazement.

Molly nodded, "I've been saving this for a desperate situation and I think we've finally reached that point. It's time to give Detective Boyd his medicine." She directed her cloud towards Boyd, then opened the bottle and carefully dropped some of the liquid onto his head. "Keep back!" Molly announced as a little swirl of smoke began to radiate from Boyd's head.

"Ooh!" Daisy announced as she watched the swirl grow and snake itself around Boyd.

"Is that Christmas spirit?" Sandy asked from across the living room.

Molly nodded, "I think it's about time Donovan Boyd found his."

At that moment there was a rumble on the roof and a cluttering from the chimney.

"What is that?" Boyd shouted as he continued to swipe at the snakes.

Molly gulped, "Do you think I've gone too far?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I think we're going to find out."

"That's what I was afraid of," Molly sank into her cloud resignedly. "Just when my day had been going so well, I go and blow it."

"Maybe it won't be too bad," Daisy reasoned.

The next moment two large black boots appeared in the grate attached to two red clothed legs.

"It's Nick…" Daisy said in awe. "He's making a personal appearance."

"My life is over!" Molly said morosely as she rested her head in her hands.

Boyd stopped fighting with the tinsel snakes as he watched with amazement at the man who was crawling out of the chimney. "What is in the air in here, it's like the weirdest hallucination of my life!"

"Donovan Boyd, what do you think you're doing?" Nick said as he turned around to look at the squirming man.

"I am investigating the illegal distribution of drugs from this location," he stated straightening his back.

"Poppycock!" Nick declared.

"What?" Body replied confused.

"There has never been and there will never be illegal activities of any sort radiating from this address or the surrounding ones. This is the centre of Toronto's Christmas spirit where people here help children have a Christmas they deserve."

"But…"

"But nothing, Donovan. This is the moment where you can finally redeem yourself. You spent your entire childhood on the naughty list. It started the year you turned five, when you decided to be unkind to Tommy Smith. You made his life a misery in kindergarten. And you didn't stop there; you turned from a caring sharing little boy into one hell bent on his own success. Not caring who you stepped on, or destroyed to get there. Even now you don't care about who you hurt or upset as long as you get the recognition for every success."

"I…"

Nick held up his hand and silenced Boyd, "You are unhappy and you always have been and you will always continue to be unless you embrace the Christmas spirit."

"Christmas what?"

"Spirit, the season of joy, love, caring and sharing. The people in this room are the embodiment of that. They love each other, their family and friends. They welcome strangers into their home. They give up their time to ensure that children who might not have a Christmas present get one. These two people make a difference a real difference and never ask for the credit. You need to embrace it, Donovan, before it's too late." Nick turned to look at Molly and Daisy and winked. "Although, I don't think you're going to have much choice about embracing it."

"What?"

"I believe there's been a little divine intervention on that front, thank you, Molly," he winked at Molly.

She nodded her response, relief swimming through her.

"Divine what?" Boyd replied flabbergasted.

"See that wispy smoke that's dancing around you at this very moment."

Boyd nodded.

"That is Christmas spirit and it is waiting for you to let it in. You need to relax and want to change. If you change your life will be better, I promise."

"You never delivered on your promises when I was a child, what makes you think I'm going to believe you now?"

Nick reached out and laid his hand on Boyd's shoulder, "I believe in you."

Boyd looked at Santa and couldn't help but remember a Christmas long ago when he was three and he received the best gift ever from Santa, his first tricycle. As he remembered that happiness something strange happened. He began to feel a warmth flow through his veins, warming every part of him.

"That's it, Donovan. Remember," Nick encouraged.

As the warmth flowed through him, the tinsel snakes fell away from his legs and the snow storm seemed to evaporate. Maybe he had made a mistake, maybe Sam and McNally had reported the truth, maybe he had been to eager to make himself look good. Maybe it was time to change.

Nick smiled, "Now, Donovan. How do you feel?"

Boyd shook his head, "I'm confused."

"You will be until you leave this room, then you will remember nothing, except for the fact that you will now endeavour to live a life that embraces the spirit of Christmas. You have chosen a career where you can do good, but you need to remember that in order to do good, you do it for the sake of others, not yourself. Just as Andrea McNally has proven time and time again. She should be your role model."

Boyd quirked his eyebrow, "McNally?"

"Yes, Andrea McNally is the embodiment of Christmas spirit, even though she didn't have a perfect childhood, she makes a difference with the heart of a lion."

Boyd shook his head as if trying to shake something from his mind, but it didn't work. "Maybe I got it wrong." He turned towards Sandy and Tom, "I'm sorry, if I've caused you any inconvenience tonight. Is there anything I can do to apologise?" He frowned, he couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth, he hadn't apologised for anything in years.

Sandy and Tom shook their heads.

"I've got an idea, Nick," Molly piped up from her cloud.

Nick turned to look at her, "Yes, Molly."

"Perhaps Detective Boyd could help hand out presents at the Homeless shelter on Christmas Day?"

"Molly that is a fabulous idea," Nick replied jovially chuckling.

"Who's Molly?" Boyd asked in confusion.

"A friend," Nick replied, "Who has just had a wonderful idea. To ensure that you have fully embraced the seasonal spirit you will hand out presents with Beth, Sandy and Tom at the Homeless shelter on Christmas Day."

Boyd was about to say no, when something inside stopped him, he shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Well I guess I could spend a few hours helping out after my shift."

"That's good, Donovan," Nick replied warmly patting Boyd on the back. "Now I've got to go, I've still got lots to do there's only twenty four hours to go. I look forward to seeing your name on the nice list from now on, Donovan. Remember I will be watching."

Boyd gulped, whatever was going on tonight he never ever wanted to repeat it, he was going to keep to the straight and narrow from now onwards and maybe sharing the Christmas spirit would make his life a little, well, less lonely. "Merry Christmas," Boyd mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Nick chuckled as he made his way back to the chimney breast. "Merry Christmas, Molly, Daisy," he nodded at the fairies who were still perched on their clouds, "Sandy, Tom," he waved to his friends before he placed his head inside the chimney and seconds later disappeared in a swirling cloud.

Boyd turned to Sandy and Tom, "Once again I'm sorry for any inconvenience, I'll make sure that everything is returned to its place before I leave."

"Thank you, Detective Boyd. We'd appreciate that," Tom replied.

"By the way we meet at the Homeless shelter at two pm sharp," Sandy added.

Boyd nodded, "I'll be there," he promised, certain that he would as he didn't want to spend another half hour like he just had. "I'll just go and check on the officers," he stated as he walked towards the living room door.

When the door closed behind him, Sandy and Tom turned to Molly and Daisy, "Well," Sandy started, "I think Donovan Boyd is never going to forget this Christmas."

Molly giggled, "I don't think I'm going to forget it either."

"Well done," Tom added as he looked at the fairies, "You've not only managed to help Nick's Christmas promise to Andy come true, you've also saved Christmas for Detective Boyd."

Molly and Daisy blushed, "Thank you."

Their conversation was cut short by a loud rapping on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sandy asked.

Tom headed for the front door, "I'll go and find out."

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy stood with Sam on Sandy and Tom's doorstep, they'd flashed their badges at the officer who had been stationed at the bottom of the yard and he'd allowed them up to the house. A few moments later the door opened and Tom stood there a smile on his face.

"Candy, Will, how lovely to see you, would you like to come in," he asked, standing to one side to let them into the hallway.

"Thanks, Tom," Sam stated as he let Andy walk inside first.

Andy looked sheepishly at Tom, "We have something we need to tell you."

Tom smiled, "You and Sam, Andy, have nothing to worry about."

Sam and Andy's mouths fell open in unison, "How?" sputtered Sam.

Tom winked, "It's the season for it."

Before Andy or Sam could say anything else, Donovan Boyd strutted down the hallway. "Sammy, McNally," he greeted a smile on his face.

Sam looked at Andy and she shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"You'll be pleased to know that there is nothing untoward occurring here. Tom and Sandy have been kind enough to let me and a couple of officers take a look, but there is nothing more than seasonal spirit and Christmas presents."

"Are you admitting that you made a mistake?" Andy asked curiously, wondering why he hadn't lashed into her yet about her inability to maintain an undercover operation successfully.

"Yes, McNally," Boyd replied, "I should have listened to you and Sam, you told me there was nothing here, but I didn't believe you. I wanted the glory of taking down a drug ring and I was blinkered by my desire to promote my own career path. I'm sorry."

Sam's jaw dropped open with shock, he never thought he would have seen the day where Donovan Boyd apologised to anyone, let alone Andy. What had happened in this house tonight, he wondered.

Andy looked just as confused as Sam, but she had the presence of mind to formulate a reply, "We accept your apology, Boyd."

"Donovan," he replied smiling at Andy, "You can call me Donovan."

"Thank you… Donovan," Andy replied, thinking that Boyd couldn't be feeling well.

"Oh and another thing," he started.

"Yes," Andy said, realising that the other shoe was about to drop.

"It would be a waste of time for you and Sam to move out before Christmas. Why don't you and Sam spend Christmas together at the house, maybe if you like it you could stay? I hear the department might be auctioning it off. It's not a useful asset anymore."

Sam looked at Andy and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm game if you are; it would save us having to take down all of the decorations."

She smiled, "I'd like that, Sam. Thank you, Donovan."

"Merry Christmas, Andy, Sammy," he turned to look over his shoulder and waved at the two officers who were watching the conversation from the far end of the hallway, "Come on we have work to do."

Dutifully the officers followed Boyd out of the house.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he watched Boyd walk down the driveway, he stopped and patted a large illuminated reindeer on the head as he passed.

"I think Boyd found his Christmas spirit," Andy replied.

"He's such a nice man," Tom added.

Andy and Sam's heads turned to look at Tom a look of astonishment on their faces, neither of them had ever heard Donovan Boyd described as a nice man.

"He's coming to the Homeless Shelter on Christmas Day to hand out presents," Tom explained.

"Now that I've got to see," Sam added.

Andy smiled, "Tom, now that Sam and I are staying for Christmas, do you think it would be okay if we helped at the Homeless shelter."

Tom grinned, "I think that would be wonderful."

"I think it would be wonderful too and I know Beth would be pleased to see you and hopefully her husband Nick will be there too, he likes to play Santa for the children," Sandy explained as she joined her husband in the hallway.

"I'd really like to meet Nick," Andy smiled as she watched Sandy lean into Tom's side, they seemed so happy together.

"He'll really enjoy meeting you too, he's heard a lot about you Andy," Sandy replied warmly.

Andy realised that since they arrived in the house that evening Tom and Sandy had both begun to use their real names, not their cover names, perhaps Boyd had told them. "But how? We always used our cover names."

"It doesn't matter what name you use, your heart will always show out and you Andrea McNally have a good heart," Sandy replied. She turned her head to Sam and smiled, "And you do too, Samuel Swarek. Now go home and enjoy your evening, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. One of the most magical days of the year."

"Okay," Andy replied, taking Sam's hand in hers, "Have a good evening and I hope we haven't spoiled anything."

"No, Andy you didn't spoil anything. You've made this Christmas more special than we've had in a long time," Tom replied.

"I'm hoping that you might even decide to stay," Sandy added, "We would love for you to be members of our community, you fit right in."

"It's still very early in our relationship," Andy stuttered.

Sandy smiled, "I have it on good authority that you'll get your happy ending, Andy. Now, good night," she shooed them towards the door.

Andy and Sam stepped out into the snow and waved as they walked down the path towards their own home, "That was a strange conversation," Sam stated.

"There must be something in the air tonight regarding strange conversations," Andy added. "I didn't think I'd ever hear Boyd apologise and he's volunteering on Christmas Day!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he's found his Christmas spirit. I seem to have found mine this year."

"You have, have you?" Andy winked.

"Yes, someone I know has shown me how special Christmas can be, perhaps someone's shown Boyd too."

"Well I'm pleased if they have, because Christmas can be wonderful if you have someone to share it with."

"I'm one of the luckiest people in the world, because I get to share it with you," Sam replied as they stopped on their doorstep.

Andy grinned as Sam lifted his eyes to the mistletoe that was still hung over their doorway, he shrugged his shoulders as he slowly lowered his head, "Can't ignore a Christmas tradition, can we?"

"No, Sam, we can't," she managed to whisper before he captured her lips in a kiss that was filled with promise.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Well," Molly started as she settled back into her cloud in Andy and Sam's house, "That was a very eventful evening."

Daisy grinned, "But it turned out well and do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You stayed on your cloud."

"I know," Molly smiled triumphantly. "And we didn't mess up."

"We helped save Christmas!"

"Yes, we did."

"How about we celebrate with a seasonal toast?" Daisy asked, pulling out two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Sounds like a plan, Daisy," Molly replied as she accepted the steaming mug of chocolate from her friend.

~~88~~88~~88~~


	26. Chapter 25

_Well we're nearly there, this is the last part before the epilogue. I will post that part tomorrow. Not too far from my deadline this year, we'll disregard last year's deadline! Hey ho, got there in the end._

_Thanks as always to dcj who very kindly has kept up with my writing spurt over the last few days and read it through._

_I hope you have had a wonderful start to 2013. Happy new Year._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas Promise_

_Chapter 25_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Andy walked into the living room and gasped in shock, she couldn't believe her eyes; underneath their Christmas tree was a variety of different sized, brightly wrapped presents. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she took in the magical scene.

"Morning," Sam whispered against her neck as he encircled her waist with his arms.

She tilted her head slightly and dropped a chaste kiss on his jawline, "Morning. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," he replied leading her towards the tree.

She couldn't help but bounce slightly as she walked, "Where did all the presents come from?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Santa of course," he winked.

Andy quirked her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well Santa and some of his little helpers," he replied stoically.

Andy grinned, "Well shall we open our presents and see what Santa bought us?"

He shook his head at the way she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, she looked just as eager and excited as a tiny child, "Let's go for it, McNally."

With that Andy virtually dived under the tree to see what gifts there were.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly sighed as she watched the Elves dance in the Great Hall at the North Pole; this was what Christmas dreams were made of.

"Are you having a good time?" Josh asked from beside her.

She turned to look at him a pinkish glow to her cheeks, "I'm having a fabulous time. I always dreamed of coming to the North Pole, I didn't imagine that I would ever be lucky enough to spend Christmas here."

Josh smiled, "I'm pleased that you're happy."

She nudged his shoulder with her own, "Are you happy, Josh?"

His smile widened, "I am now, that you're here with me."

Molly's cheeks flushed a deeper hue.

He reached out and brushed his fingertips over her cheek, "I mean it, Molly. I hope we get to spend many more Christmases together."

"Me too," she sighed warmly as she leaned forward and kissed him.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Daisy looked at Jack from the side of her cloud, "I'm so sorry to disturb you on Christmas morning, but my cloud just fizzled out."

Jack met her eyes and smiled, "I think I'll have it sorted in a moment."

Daisy's face fell, "Oh. That's good. Thank you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the look on Daisy's face, "I was hoping that after we'd finished here you might consider spending the rest of the day with me."

"With you?" Daisy stuttered, her heart pounding in her chest.

His smile widened as Daisy turned an appealing shade of red, "Only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to," Daisy enthused.

"That's settled then. We'll finish here and then it's Christmas dinner. This evening I thought we could carol with the fairy choir."

Daisy smiled, "I'd be thrilled to sing with you tonight, but my voice isn't that good."

"It doesn't matter about your voice as long as you sing with spirit."

"I have plenty of that."

"So I've heard," he replied with a wink.

Daisy couldn't believe how well her Christmas was going, she hoped Molly's, Andy and Sam's were going as well as hers.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy and Sam walked into the shelter and headed over to Sandy, Tom and Beth. "Merry Christmas," Andy declared as she quickly hugged each of them.

"Merry Christmas," the trio replied warmly.

Sam looked around the room, "Where's Boyd?"

Beth glanced at her watch, "He's still got five minutes. I'm sure he'll be here."

Sam shot Andy a quick glance and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah!" Beth started, pointing towards the door, "Here he is."

True enough there stood Donovan Boyd in the doorway of the shelter.

"Donovan!" Beth called, "Over here."

Boyd smiled and headed over to the group, "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin," Beth started. "Andy, Sam, would you mind helping Tom and Sandy to serve the food?"

"Not at all, Beth," Andy replied warmly. "Will Nick be coming?"

Beth grinned and nodded, "He'll make his appearance shortly. Donovan, would you mind going over to the tree and Santa's chair. There's a lovely elf hat waiting for you there, I think you'll make a fine Christmas elf."

Andy and Sam were waiting for an explosive reaction from Boyd and were both a little disappointed when he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Of course, Beth." He turned and walked over to the grand looking throne that was positioned next to the Christmas tree.

Just as Andy was about to say something, there was a sound of jingling bells and then a deep "Ho, ho, ho," resonated through the room.

"Ah, Nick's here," Beth stated as she hurried to the door and embraced her husband warmly as he walked into the room.

Andy's eyes opened in amazement as did her jaw, standing next to Beth was the most amazingly perfect looking Santa she had ever seen, "Wow! That's Nick?"

"Yes," Sandy replied, "That's Nick. He makes a pretty good Santa, doesn't he?"

"Amazing," Sam added.

Nick waved at them before heading towards Boyd, who was now sporting a bright green elf hat, with ears.

Andy found herself waving at Santa, this was turning out to be the best Christmas ever, she thought.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Andy lay next to Sam on the floor next to their Christmas tree, she held his hand firmly in her own as she watched the lights twinkle and sparkle in the darkness, "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Sam asked, tilting his head so that he could meet her eyes with his own.

"For believing in me. For trusting me. For making this the best Christmas I've had in a very long time."

He rolled onto his side, so that he was looking down into her face, he reached out and pushed an errant strand of hair back behind her ear, "It's the best Christmas I've had in a long time too." He lowered his head so that their noses were virtually touching, "I hope it's the first of many we share together too. I love you Andy."

"I love you too," Andy managed to reply before he silenced her with his lips.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Beth snuggled up next to her husband in front of a large screen, "You did very well, my love," she said, patting her husband on his knee.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Molly, Daisy and the Greens. Together we made their Christmas," Nick replied.

"It wasn't only Andy and Sam's Christmas that turned out well. I think Molly and Daisy got their Christmas wishes too."

Nick chuckled, "That's what this season's about, my dear, love, friendship and caring and I think we're lucky to have so many good friends who deserve a wonderful Christmas and I'm just thrilled we could help them get what they deserved." He looked over at his wife, "Did you get your Christmas wish?"

Beth smiled, "I get it every Christmas Day when we get to spend the evening together and enjoy the happiness we've spread around the world."

"Merry Christmas, Beth."

~~88~~88~~88~~


	27. Epilogue

_This is it the final part. I really am going to miss Molly and Daisy, they were such fun to write. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I'm thrilled so many of you stayed with me for this journey._

_For dcj a happy ending for Daisy as a thank you for reading and supporting me with this story._

_Thanks again for reading, have a great day and I hope you enjoy._

_Sairs_

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

_A Christmas promise_

_Epilogue _

_~~88~~88~~88~~_

Two years later

~~88~~88~~

"What are you doing, Molly?" Daisy asked as she materialised on her cloud next to Molly's.

"Just checking in," Molly replied a huge smile on her face, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Daisy replied cheerily. "Well, how are things with Andy and Sam?"

Molly grinned, "Watch and wait I want you to meet the newest member of the family."

At that moment a black labradoodle bounded into the room, his brown eyes full of excitement as he noticed the two fairies hovering next to the Christmas tree. He slid to a halt at the base of the it, his tail wagging with excitement as he tried to think of a way to get to the little creatures that were floating by his tree.

"Oh, they got a dog!" Daisy exclaimed, poking her tongue out at the dog and giggling when he grumbled with frustration.

"Stop teasing, Boo, Daisy," Molly chastised her friend, "That's not the newest member of the family I'm referring to."

"Then who?" Daisy replied confused.

At that moment Andy walked into the room carrying a tiny bundle, she headed over to the tree, stopping to pat Boo on the head; before altering the bundle in her arms, so that the infant could see the lights. "Look, Molly," Andy cooed quietly to her daughter, "The lights are pretty."

Daisy looked at her friend incredulously, "Molly? How did you manage that?"

Molly grinned, "Let's just say I called in a favour with the chief fairy at Births and Deliveries. I was there when Molly Elizabeth Swarek entered the world on December 21st."

"So how come their baby is named after you?"

"That might have had something to do with the fact I was hovering near Andy during the birth, for moral support of course and I might have whispered in her ear that Molly is a very nice name for a baby."

Daisy chuckled, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"If you've got it, flaunt it!"

Daisy shook her head; then she noticed something sparkle on Molly's hand, "Is that what I think it is?"

Molly grinned, "Yes, Josh proposed this morning and I said yes!"

"Congratulations, you deserve a happy ending."

"How are things going with Jack?"

Daisy smiled as she thought about the love of her fairy life, "Things are going really well, after I finish here, we're off to Barbados for a little vacation."

Molly winked, "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Daisy blushed.

At that moment Sam walked into the room, he paused and looked at his wife who was cradling their daughter and he couldn't think he could ever be happier. After a few moments he walked over to her side, draping his arm around Andy's shoulder and dropping a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Are you enjoying the Christmas tree?"

Andy glanced up at Sam, "The lights were so pretty she fell asleep."

Sam smiled, "It's hard being a newborn, the world's just full of new experiences."

"It is," Andy replied.

He squeezed her shoulder before glancing down at Boo who was making a range of unusual noises, his eyes glued to the top of the Christmas tree. "What's wrong with you, Boo?"

Andy shook her head, "He's been fascinated by the tree since I got in here. Nothing looks out of place, though."

~~88~~88~~88~~

"I guess I should be going, I've got to pack for my vacation," Daisy sighed as she watched the new family around the tree. "I think we did a good job, Molly."

Molly smiled, "I think we did, Daisy. We gave Andy and Sam a family for Christmas. That baby is going to have a wonderful life."

"Especially with two fairy godmothers looking out for her."

Molly grinned, "I hadn't thought of that," she began to bounce with excitement. "I'll be able to stop by for Birthdays and Christmases, drop in presents…"

"Molly!" Daisy called, but it was too late, she toppled off her cloud and landed in the tree.

"Not again," Molly sighed as she looked down and was met by two very eager brown eyes. "Daisy?"

"Yes, Molly."

"Get me out of here before Boo has Fairy for breakfast, he's getting really close and he has bad breath!"

"Don't worry, Molly, I'm on my way!" Within seconds, her cloud was in front of Molly, helping to untangle her from the branches of the tree.

When Molly was safely on Daisy's cloud, she gave her a hug, "You're a very good friend, Daisy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now have a great Christmas, I've got to fly."

"You too," Molly replied as she hopped back onto her own cloud.

~~88~~88~~88~~

"Did you see something in the tree?" Andy asked as Boo became very excited by an ornament hanging on the tree.

Sam shook his head, "Is your imagination working overtime again?"

"Just because I believe in the magic of Christmas," she winked.

"I think living here helps with that. How many presents did you wrap this year?"

Andy grinned, "I lost count when I got to a hundred, being on maternity leave certainly helped. Sandy and Beth were thrilled I could help out more this year. Although I was a little disappointed that I missed out on the carol singing."

Sam smiled, "You were in labour. Although I guess you could have gone in for the role of Mary."

Andy poked her tongue out at him, "There's always next year. I think Molly will be a very lucky child living here and experiencing Christmas in this community."

"Molly is already a very lucky child, because she has you for her Mom," Sam replied rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Now why don't we put Molly in her Moses basket and we can open our presents."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied as she walked over to the basket and carefully laid Molly inside.

A few moments later they were sat on the floor sorting through the presents. Underneath the tree, right at the back, Andy found a bright red envelope; she picked it up and brought it out. It was addressed to her, she didn't recognise the writing.

"What's that?" Sam asked as she held it in the air studying it.

"I'm not sure, but it's addressed to me."

"I guess the only way you're going to find out is to open it," he replied.

"Smart ass," Andy replied as she began to open the envelope. Inside was a card with an illustration of the North Pole on the front. She opened it up and inside in a beautiful script was a letter; she read it slowly to herself.

_Dear Andy,_

_I know it took me a long time to grant your Christmas promise, but finally I was able to. I hope you, Sam and Molly have a wonderful Christmas and it will be the first of many magical family Christmases together._

_Remember to teach your daughter the magic of loving and caring for others, because you Andrea are one of the kindest, caring and loving people my wife and I have ever met._

_Have a wonderful Christmas,_

_Love_

_Santa_

Andy re-read the letter not sure whether she was dreaming. As she re-read it, her mind wandered back to a time where she wrote to Santa and asked for a family Christmas. He was right it had taken time but she finally had what she wanted and she wasn't going to ever let it go. She was lucky to have Sam and Molly and she was lucky to have so many good friends at work and in the community and she couldn't help but giggle at the thought that their friends now included Donovan, who seemed to have changed his attitude to life and Christmas since their operation two years ago.

If Donovan Boyd could change then anything was possible and Christmas was the season for love and magic.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm more than okay. I love you," she added as she scooted over to him "And I have a wonderful family."

Sam grinned, "I love you too and I'm the lucky one, because somewhere along the way I must have done something right to have you love me. And you gave me the best gift I could ever ask for."

"What's that?" Andy asked, her lips inches from his.

"You gave me a family too for Christmas," he replied before kissing her.

Next to them, Boo, whined quietly, he still couldn't quite get to that lovely little fairy that was hovering next to the Christmas tree.

"Ssh, Boo," Sam chastised the dog between kisses.

Boo whined once more before giving up on the fairy and went in search of the delicious bone he'd found in his bowl that morning.

~~88~~88~~88~~

Molly waved at Boo as he walked out of the living room; she really had worked her magic on Andy and Sam and managed to find her own happy ending along the way.

"Molly," a deep familiar voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yes, Josh," she stated warmly.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"I'm on my way," she replied, taking one quick glance at the happy family she helped to create, before she clicked her fingers and she disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

~~88~~88~~88~~

The End.


End file.
